Jellicle Tragedy
by Phantom-Griffin
Summary: Everything is going well until tragedy strikes, then everything falls apart. Event after event takes a toll on everyone, especially a little tomkit. Please read through the entire thing. It gets good after chapter 10 heh. Mature for language/violenc
1. Chapter 1

_This is a roleplay that me and a friend did. We each controlled a handful of characters, adding in others every now and then. I edited it into a story format to share. All cannon Cats characters are credited to T.S.Elliot. _

_Original Characters: _

_Triniten, Jingalizzy, Tsuki, Kamewati, random Henchcats - Credit goes to my friend._

_Scarlottin, Lorien, Gristen - My original characters._

* * *

The night had fallen and the large moon rose into the sky, casting its soft silver glow on the junkyard. A number of eyes from the shadows caught the light and glittered in their own varying hues: Gold, green, yellow, brown. Cats began to slowl emerge from the darkness, gathering together as they often did when the Ball was drawing near. Pouncival was on of the first, jumping onto the wicker chair that balance high up on the rubble. Munkustrap sat upon the trunk of a squashed car, watching over those appearing around him with a protective glance.

A slinky female joined his side. Her fur was brown with grey-black lines reaching down her sides. Her chest and stomach was white, as well as the tip of her tail and muzzle. Red streaks shot through her head fur, making her green eyes stand out even brighter. Scarlottin was new to the clan, having joined after last years second Macavity fiasco. She was excited for another ball, but also fearful he would show up once again. After all, he had disappeared shortly after being ganged up on. With a small sigh she shook the memory from her head.

Mungojerrie was stretched out on the fence, letting the moonlight coat his calico fur. his green eyes were shut tight as he let out a wide and loud yawn, ending in a tiny squeak. He stretched his arms forward and flexed. Mistoffelees was curled in a tiny ball at the base of the fence and caught the yawn and growled as his mouth opened wide on its own accord.

Pouncy heard the yawn and went to investigate who was still sleepy. Maybe it would end with a good scaring. His tail swished back and forth as his bluish eyes blinked as he saw it was Mungo and Misto. Misto was easier to pounce upon since he was on the ground, Pouncy could use the fence to his advantage. Yet Mungo still looked out of it. Hmm. Wiggling his behind he jumped out of the shadows, landed just inches in front of Mungo with a loud thump and then pounced onto Misto before rolling to the side and darting back into the shadows with his mischevious laugh.

Before he was even sure footed Mungo was on him, pouncing him into the ground and rolling. Mungo's hearty laugh filled the air as the ball of cats settled and he had Pouncival pinned.

"Goo Evenin!"

"Yrow!" Pouncy cried in surprise as they rolled. "Hey! Get off me!" He said but a small laugh was embedded. Games had begun. Scarlot and Munkus almost rolled their eyes at the same time.

Mungo leaned down and licked Pouncival's nose before trotting away from him and towards a confused Mistoffelees. The two toms sat below the fence and yawned, waiting the invitation to be presented. It took a few moments and an elbow from Mungojerrie for Misto to realize that HE was the invitation again this year. He stood and trotted to the clearing in the center of the Junkyard.

Scarlot couldn't help a small smile a little at Misto's forgetfullness. Munkus stiffled a sigh but said nothing. He'd let it go tonight, after all it was a special night of celebration. Pouncy shook his head and rubbed his nose with his paw as Mungo trotted away. With a little crude look he stalked away into the shadows to wait when the rest of them could join, a little depressed that his stunt hadn't worked.

Mungojerrie smiled broadly as he waited for his mischief to play out. He hunkered down, ready to run and wiggled his rump a bit. Misto meanwhile was in the center of the clearing and let out a loud kitten-ish howl to alert the others to the start of the Jellicle Ball. He then began to preform a graceful dance that he had been precticing all year.

Pouncy crouched down, his disappointment giving way to excitement for the ball to begin. Once Misto was finished singing immediantly leapt out, one of the first yet again. The others followed quickly, including Scarlot and Munkus, who began speaking of how the ball was to start for the younger kittens who hadn't been to a ball before.

Mungojerrie waited until a few of the toms and two kittens were all lined up and tackled the one closest to him, who happened to be Pouncy. Pouncival then slammed into Munkus who twirled in an attempt to get out of the way and ran into Misto, Scarlot and Bomba. More cats fell until only a handful were left standing and Mungojerrie sat proudly, a shit-eating smile plastered on his smug face.

"MUNGO!" Munkus roared when he tried to move out of the way, only to add to the pile of twisted limbs and tails.

"Ow..." Pouncy groaned. He shifted, rolling on his back and swipping at Mungo's legs to trip him. With a sigh Munkus was able to rench himself out of the pile and help Scarlot and Bomba up. Shaking his head he began the introductory song for Jennyanydots.

Mungo appeared on the floor under Munku who had had his legs spread to let Jennyanydots jump through them.

"We do dees same sawngs eveh year Mate!" He grumbled and looked up at the elder tom. Mungo could help but punctuate the statement with a flirty wink as he held his position, effectively halting the planned song. Misto rolled his eyes, he sat on his perch ontop of the car and was both annoyed and curious as to how this would play out. Munkus rolled his eyes and glared down at Mungo.

"What do you propose we do then? These are traditional songs for the candidates." He replied with a growling undertone, obviously annoyed at the interuption. Pouncy sat down next to Jemima and Tumble and looked at each other. They too wondered what Mungo planned to do. But their interest and curiosity were obviously caught.

Mungojerrie thoguht for a moment, "Well my first idea is very inappropriate for the kits..." He chuckled and laid on his back under Munku, looking cute and comfortable. Misto lept gracefully from the trunk and trotted over to them.

"Really..." Scarlot said sitting beside Munkus. The sarcasm almost dripped from that one word. "I know I'm new, but I like it the way it was."

"I as well, but if everyone wants to change it then lets hear the ideas." Munkus said, looking around and gracefully lifting a leg over Mungo so he could sit beside Scarlot. "Though I wish we could have spoke of this yesturday." He mumbled. "Old Deuteronomy will be here soon."

Mungojerrie spun gracefully to a crouched position to think. "We'se could have'a stora tellin contes!" He said with a broad grin. Misto thoguht about this for a moment and nodded, joining him in the center of the learing, "I agree! Each cat tells a few lines of a sung story and then the next cat does and so on!"

Pouncy and Tumble looked at each other and grinned. Many of the other kittens did as well. "This sounds fun!" Pouncy said. They all nodded, as they were always up for stories. They joined the others, sitting behind Misto. Munkus let out a small sigh, but he did have to admit, it was a rather good idea. Better than what he thought Mungo would come up with.

"It sounds worth a try." Scarlot said with a small nod.

"Hm, why not. Since its your idea, why don't you start Mungo." Munkus said gesturing with one hand to Mungo.

Mungo gave his signature goofy tongue-out smirk and stood. He thoguht for a moment, an adorable sight sinc his brow and nose crinkled and his bottom lip jutted out into a small pout. He inhaled deeply at last and struck a starting pose.

"Dere wonse were a kit livin in a cellah! She would shake hers hips and call to many a fellah!" He wiggled his hips to demonstrate and blew a flirty kiss at Scarlot

Pouncy and the other kittens watched with interest, wondering how the contest was going to turn out, yet at the same time wondering what they could say as well. Scarlot however rolled her eyes and shot Mungo a look in reply to his kiss. Munkus knew better than to get upset over it, after all, Scarlot was one of the few females who didn't even fall for Tugger.

Misto stepped in, doing a spinning leap to land in front of Mungo and held his hands in the air as a self-presention, "She winks and nods to all the toms! She never thought if they were submissives or doms!" Mungo burst out in a fit of laughter as the kitten referenced sex and jingalizzy sputtered on the sideline.

"Holy Heaviside dat bois gots a mouf of heem!" She exclaimed.

Munkus shot a look first to Mungo for starting it and then Misto. There were many other younger kittens around but they didn't seem to understand. Well, it appeared so anyway. Who could tell what was going on behind their ears? Tumble suddenly lept up.

"But her confidence didn't sway and she kept on her merry way." He said as he did a little step dance. Pouncy grinned and nodded.

Jignalizzy backflipped into the center along with a few other dames and they all walked past the boys, shaking their hips a bit too well.

"She ne'er met a tom she couldn't tame. Her grace wash the envy o e'er dame!" She said as her movements caught al the boys attention and she rolled her hips slowly. This earned a drool from Mungo and a roll of the eyes from soem of the older dames

Pouncy summersaulted into the spotlight and rolled to his feet. "Then he strolled down the street. There wasn't any other that could match his beat." He said doing a back handspring to the beat of the rhyme.

"Then she saw him stroll down the street. There wasn't any other that could match his beat."

"That was the tom who repelled her style. He wasn't close to intersted, not by miles?" a small kit names Triniten chirped in. He was barely six weeks old and still unstable on his fet as he attempted a spin and landed on his butt at Munkus's feet.

"She smiled and shook her hips, but no replying smile graced his lips." A female kitten named Lorien, Scarlots younger sister who was about Jemima's age said landing beside Triniten and nudged him with a smile. Munkus couldn't help but begin to smile. At least this was a good way to get everyone to join in.

Triniten blushed at his clumbsiness and stratched behind an ear as Tugger joined in. "He watched as her attempts died. She couldn't entice him no matter how hard she tried!" He turned the harmless couplet into a seduction as a few kittens swarmed him as he shook his hips. Mungo then turned to Munkus with a knowning and cocky smirk as if saying 'told ya so!'

"Instead he swirled in his own dance, giving her only the faintest of glance." Gristen, Scarlots younger brother and same age as Lorian piped up and did a little tumble on the ground, landing next to Tumble. Munkus rolled his eyes slightly at Mungo's look.

Jingalizzy playfully bopped her behind an ear and smiled. "He twirled and spun in his own way. It infuriated her that she wasn't given the ime of day" Misto chimed it quickly. Demonstrating the dancing.

Scarlot finally stood and twirled around Munkus. "Time went on for hours and hours, Until she cried out quite sour." She was smiling though, the excitement catching like an infection. Even Munkus was still smiling.

Mungo appeared behind Munkus suddenly, the song had grown so exciting that no one had seen him leave and he grabbed their protector around the waist.

"She surrendad and ran up a tree, Soon to discova he liked sodomy!" He purred out in a mock flirty tone and every one old enough to know what he meant either blused, howled, or laughed uncontrolably.

Munkus let out a short growl and swiped at Mungo to get him away from both himself and Scarlot. He wasn't sure if he liked the direction this was going. Scarlot shook her head, though her cheeks burned from Mungo's latest lyric.

Mungo dodged the swipe and held his signature smirk as Triniten tugged at Munkus leg, "Munkustwap... Whats sodomy?" He asked with complete innocence that made the cats like Jingalizzy, Tugger, Rumpel and Mungo burst out in new laughter.

"I propose a new song!" Misto interjected just intime and sat down quickly, not wanting to go first.

"I agree!" Munkus and Scarlot chimed in at the same moment. He patted Triniten's head before sitting down. Though Scarlot sighed and stayed standing to start the song since it appeared no one else wanted to. "There once was a cat who owned a great big hat." It was simple and innocent enough. But she shuddered inwardly at what Mungo or Tugger might come up with.

Jingal, Tugger and Mungo smiled to one another at the mischeivious thoughts they were having but before one of them could start, Jemima jumped into the group of cats, "He was very very thin and a long beard hung from his chin!"

* * *

_Okay everyone, We thank all of you who have read this, or at least begun and thank those that have continued through it. But we need feedback to help us with it! Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. _

_Thank you _

_Phantom-Griffin_


	2. Chapter 2

_For those that might be wondering and/or complaining about the rating its for language and somewhat sexual references. _

* * *

Mungojerrie suddenly tackled Pouncival from ontop of the car and nipped the kittens ear flirtingly, "When sud'nly he sawr a fine young dame. His aer perked up as he longed to smile agane!" Jingalizzy rolled her eyes, now he was just pulling stuff out of his butt.

"He wondered what to say, hoping she'd give him the time of day." Munkus said, finally at last giving in and joining the game. Though it was half to save Pouncy who was wriggling beneath Mungo. With a swipe of his paw he swatted Mungo off of the young Tom.

Mungo sulked over to Jingal, tugger and Rumpel who chimed in loudly, a hand on her collarbone.

"He tried a wink just to see what he'd think!" Tugger jumped in at once a large grin on his face, "She rolled her hips to see that broad smile on his lips!

Gristen tried a spin and landed more or less gracefully next to Lorien. Better than falling on his rear as he had done many times before. "He knew there was a change in his luck, even though he was covered in muck!" He chanted, his twin quickly joining in. Their voices mixed in a strangely.

Mungojerrie stood up dramatically and opened his mouth to speak a probably perverted line when a loud maniacle laugh broke into the fray. They all knew that laugh and every hair in the group was on end.

Scarlot was immediantly crouched, eyes wide as they darted around the junkyard. Gristen and Lorien jumped behind their sister, heads under paws. Munkus went into his defencive posture, looking around slowly for any sign of the Hidden Paw. A low growling hiss issued from his throat. Pouncy huddled into the group of other kittens he was near. Jemima, Tumble, Victoria, Electra and Etcetera.

Jingalizzy and Mungo herded the kittens and the young dames into a safe area and then took up position next to Alonzo and Munkus. "I din' thank he'd haff da balls ta show up agin!" Munkus looked grave and infuriated all at the same time.

"We beat him once, we can beat him again. At least this time Old Deuteronomy isn't out in the open." Scarlot had guided her siblings to the other kitten group that was hidden away and returned to the others. She was putting on a brave face, though she couldn't help the nervous twitch of her tail.

Instead of a large fight breaking out a big burlap sack fell from on top of the tallest trash heep. The bag had been left open and they could just see a bit of grey fur stickign out of the sack that was obviously stained with blood,

"Holy Heaviside..." Jingalizzy whispered out in a breath as Mungo took a step forward to investigate.

Scarlot jumped and covered her mouth when she saw what had fallen. "No..." She choked, though she couldn't move. Munkus stood tall and, with long strides caught up easily with Mungo. He took a deep breath, the thick metallic scent of blood meeting his nose.

Mungo turned to tell Jingalizzy to get out of here when he noticed she had found her way to stand next to him. He watched as her skin flushed deeply under the white fur and she burst into tears and nearly collasped into him. Mungo caught her just intime to keep her from falling over and held her tight, "Wha are we gon' do Munk?"

Scarlot fell to her knee's tears streaming down her cheeks and wetting her fur. Though she went to go towards them Munkus held out her hand for her to stop. Munkus closed his eyes briefly, his head downcast and jaw locked. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. He was gone, their leader, chooser...father. Munkus bit back the tears, mourning would be for later. He had the clan to protect. Swallowing hard he opened his eyes, now a harsh glaring yellow.

"We clean this up and continue with the Ball. We'll have a burial in the morning, the Kittens can't see him like this." He said, voice low and slightly strained.

Mungo nodded quickly, becoming somber in an astonishingly quick ammount of time. "Alonzo... Git da Dames to safety." The second protector nodded and escorted Scarlotta and Jingalizzy to a safe place but away from the others who still didn't know about this, "We don' haff much time Munk..." And with that he stepped towards the bag and gulped.

Scarlot didn't want to leave but Alonzo gently nudged her to her feet. She had become numb from feeling she found. Shock was setting in. "No we don't." Munkus said, his mouth pressed into a thin line. He held his breath as he stepped forward, not wanting to breath in blood and that too familiar scent. Reaching down he gingerly grasped edges of the bag and waited for Mungo to get a hold before commencing to drag the body into a quiet place to wait out the rest of the night.

Mungojerrie was breathing heavily when they finally set the bag down in the farthest corner of the junkyard, "We'se can' jist leave 'im like dis Munk..." The normally goofy tom was extremely somber and shook slightly as he forced back any feeling of grief, maybe trying a bit too hard.

"I know." Munkus suddenly sounded very pained and was bent slightly over as if he had been stabbed. It felt like it too. Now that he was alone, more or less, more emotion was starting to leak out. He tried to compose himself, standing straighter. "But what other choice do we have? We don't have time to dig a grave just yet, not until morning. The best we can do is cover him up so..." He let the thought hang.

He couldn't stand the thought of birds or other scavengers getting at the body. Instead he looked around for something suitable to provide shelter. Before Munkustrap could do anything Mungojerrie was there. The mischief cat's strong arms went around their protector and he pulled him into a reassuring friendly hug.

"I'm sorry..." Mungo had remained emotionless but he knew his protector and close friend needed thisthe most out of anyone. "You don't have to be strong all of the time... t's just us here..." The calico tom whispered this into Munkus's ear as he rested his chin on the taller tom's shoulder

"I know," Munkus replied quietly, at first a little shaken but relaxed slightly. Silent tears matted his facial fur. "But I can't. Not now. If I let my guard down...I'm afraid it wont stop." He took a step back and whiped his eyes. After some searching he found rather large broken suitcase that they were able to put Deuteronomy in for the time being. "Lets get back to the others." His voice was still quiet and reserved, eyes downcast. He was trying to pull his mind together.

In a last ditch effort to get Munkustrap as close to normal as possible Mungo licked the elder tom's nose and dashed off, laughing loudly as he gave the howl that sounded like the one Misto had given to start the ball.

Munkus, a little shocked at first blinked and shook his head. Annoyance slowly boiling, though he silently thanked Mungo, it did the trick. He burst from the shadows shortly after the trickster and quickly found Scarlot and the others.

"The Hidden Paw," his name curled almost like a curse from his lips. Munkus cleared his throat quickly. "Is gone, let us return to the ball." He announce, holding Scarlot close in a small almost hidden jesture of comfort. She was shaking still though she was regaining her composure.

It was the large dancing portion and for some reason the toms and dames had nominated Mungojerrie to be the adult during the mating dance. He stood at the center of the clearign and waited for Lorien to join him.

Lorien tentatively stood from her spot between Gristen and Scarlot. Scarlot gave her an encouraging smile and nodded. Gristen just looked downright sour. He hoped nothing would change his sister. Quietly she stepped out to the center.

Mungojerrie struggled to keep his stride confident but not overbarring as he nuzzled into her lower stomach and stood back up, waiting. Flinching slightly she remained unsure, but held her ground. Then she stepped up to Mungo and nuzzled him in return.

He met her contact and licked her cheek flirtingly, wraping his careful but strong arms around her waist and lifting her into him. She didn't resist. Putting full confidence into Mungo as he raised her up over him and held her steady before bring her down. Meanwhile Munkus and Scarlot began to join in, starting everyone else to close in on the circle as well. He held her close, whispering lightly in each others ear before laying down in the warm pile.

Mungojerrie ran his hands gentlly over the whole of her small body as he nipped carefully hear and there to keep her interested. She nuzzled back, full attention now on him. Shoving away her shy behavior and giving in. Nipping lightly and nuzzling his neck she snuggled into the warmth of his embrace.

He continued this until they found themselves on the ground in the center of a shrinking circle of cats and kittens. They all lay still for a moment before Rumpel's surprised squeak disturbed them. Tugger had apparently done somethign very unsavory and had earned a squeak and a slap.

Munkus sat up and stared out into the darkness for a moment before everyone else began to stir around him. Scarlot sat up and touched his shoulder gently, brushing away the tears that once again had begun to flow. He smiled sadly before standing. They had talked it over. The biggest question wasn't if he was going to be all right, they knew he'd be fine. It just took time. It was what they were going to do now. Deuteronomy had been their leader, the one who chose who was to be reborn. It was Munkus deuty, being the highest Protector, and eldest son, to take up Deuteronomy's place. Scarlots unasked question was whether he could handle it. But before she could say anything he stood and watched the others begin to rise.

Mungojerrie kissed the kit and stood with them, sneaking off with the older cats so the younger kits and goof-balls could have a change to express themselves, "Munk..." He let the word hang as he approached Munkustrap and put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be great..."

He nodded solemly, looking down at the ground for a moment, ears back. When he looked up a small grateful smile had appeared. "Thanks Mungo." He turned to the rest of the clan. the night was only half over, but he knew they couldn't keep the truth from the clan much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's where it get's angsty and all the other stuff I mentioned that makes it rated mature. Complain if you must, but I'm just following rules. It doesn't end here either, if its already to much, don't read on. It only gets more tragic/emotional/angsty as it progresses._

* * *

Many of them were getting anxious, he could see it in their faces. The adults were beginning to look worried, the night was drawing to a close. Clearing his throat he jumped onto the tire.

Jingalizzy and Triniten joined Mungojerrie behind Munkustrap. A silent support group even if one of them didn't know what he was supporting. Mungo wrapped his arms around Jingal as she sniffled and burried her face into his chest to hide it. Scarlot joined the group and wrapped her arms around Munkus's waist. He held her close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Some of you may be wondering where our leader, Old Deuteronomy, is." Alonzo, sitting next to Jenny and Jelly, bowed his head sadly. Something struck a chord, seeing the saddness in their second protector.

"He's not coming is he?" Jenny asked, her voice barely audible. Munkus shook his head and held Scarlot even closer when a sob began to rise up her throat. "He has gone to the Heavyside Lair. Killed by Macavity's vile paws."

Mungojerrie pulled Triniten closer as he now held two cats who were whimpering and wailing. Wriggling out of their grip so they could hug each other, he moved next to Scarlot and Munkus and put an arm on the big tabby's shoulder, "We a' honord to asept Munkustrap as our new leada" He spoke with an uncharacteristicly sober tone.

The kittens were huddled together mewing as the news sank in. The older cats cried and seeing this the kittens immediantly knew it was something bad. A chorus of wails rose. Munkus waited for it to quiet before continuing.

"And I am honored to accept." He said. But before he could say anything more Plato raised his voice.

"When did this happen?"

"When Macavity first appeared earlier tonight." Munkus sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He questioned. He was hurt and more than slightly angery that they hadn't said anything.

Jingalizzy stepped forward, "Would you have accepted the information?" She spat as she took a mock stance like Munkus usually did but was doing it as if protecting him.

Mungo joined her, "Dere will e a funeral in da morning after the heaviside cerimony for dose who wish to attend"

Munkus set a hand on Jingalizzy's shoulder. "It is true, we could have said something but we didn't want everyone to give up on the celebration. It was a night made for fun, not sorrow." Lorian and Gristen made their way up to Scarlots side and she knelt, wrapping them in her arms, but looked up at Munkus. Taking a deep breath he continued. "And that is what we shall do. After the choosing we will have a burial. But we must continue the ball."

There was a few moments of silence before Triniten scampered to the center of the clearing and attempted to do a handspring only to land in a **very** akward position ontop of Pouncival. Mungojerrie burst into laughter, let out a catcall and spun in place.

Pouncy had had his head resting on Tumble's shoulder, tears wetting his cheeks. He nodded faintly about the ball continuing but did not expect Triniten to come out of no where. With a yelp he spun, fell and scrambled away. Tumble started laughing and it was contagious. Soon everyone was at least chuckling. Munkus smiled and he looked at everyone that had tried out to be the chosen. Motherly Jennyanydots, Tugger( though he did it more for the attention), Kind old Gus, Skimbleshanks...He paused and looked at Gus again. The old tom had always been like a grandfather to many of them. Sharing stories of his acting days, always content to sit on the sidelines and just watch the younger generations dance. He stepped down from the car and held out his hand. Gus smiled warmly, almost sadly and took his hand.

"I choose Gus, the kind theater cat." Munkus said. Munkus had led Gus up to the tire and on the path to ascending. Unlike the others he had stood there and continued to gaze up for a long while in silence before Scarlot came up to him. "He would have been proud and happy." She said, her voice quiet.

When Gus was finally ascended they turned to eachother and the mirth continued until they slowly realised their leader wasn't their to enjoy their hapiness with them. Mungo Triniten and Jingal joined them on the tire. Triniten hugged their new leader around one of his huge thighs and sniffled.

Jingal gave Munkus a soft friendly and reassuring kiss on the cheek, "We'll get through this easy... you'll see."

Munkus nodded and attempted a smile. He wondered how his little brother Tugger was doing, he hadn't seen him for quite some time. "Yes. It'll take time but we'll pull through. But if that wretch sets one paw here I'm not letting him leave." Anger was quickly replacing sorrow as he spoke of Macavity.

Triniten shuddered at the mention of his name and nuzzled into Munkustraps leg, "I don' like dat man at-tall"

Jingal agreed and looked around, "Where is Rumpel? I saur her afta the dance and I think Tuggah figured out what had happened to Old Deut..."

"None of us do." Munkustrap said gently, stroking Triniten's head, anger still boiling, but starting to smoulder to an end at the young kitten's fearful comment.Then his head snapped up when Jingal's words dwindled to an end. He looked at Scarlot. "He wouldn't..." Munkus's eyes widened before he pried Triniten off of his leg.

"Stay here." He ordered before taking off back the way he and Mungo had returned after hiding Deuteronomy's body. Mungo and Jingal followed but Triniten returned to their den as ordered,

"We're no' lettin oo go on yer own!" Mungo spat as he stepped into Munkustrap's way. Jingalizzy agreed as she bumped into Munkus when he was forced to stop.

"Count on us to stick together." Scarlot said, suddenly coming up from behind as well. Munkus sighed through clenched teeth. He was angry at a number of things: Deuteronomy's death, Tugger possibly doing something stupid alone without telling anyone, and that they weren't listening. but he knew they didn't have time to argue.

"Oh all right, then lets go!" He side stepped Mungo and took off again, Scarlot close behind. She was a fast little female.

Mungo took six and forced Jingal too keep pace as they sprinted towards Macavity's lair. "Are we really up for this?" Jingal yelled up to Munkus.

Mungojerrie felt knots growning in his stomach as they grew closer to his old boss's den. He really didn't enjoy being around the tom but he did find a strange sadistic chemistry betwen him and the mad man.

"I am." Munkus said through gritted teeth. Anger and hatred burned in his eyes. "I told you to stay back." Scarlot herself, eyes wide, wondered why they were going straight to the Napoleon of Crime. But she had to trust her mate, though when she saw that look in the tabby's eyes it frightened her.

"Munkus...Don't let yourself go. Anger will blind you." She said.

Jingal was about to agree when the four of them stumbled over a heap in the path, "Oly Heaviside..." She gasped and Mungo followed suit as he stared at a whimpering pile of cat. It was Rumpel. She was crying heavily and on her side. they had slammed head long into her and she had been too injured to move prior to the onslaught.

Munkus stumbled but regained himself to catch Scarlot who almost did a faceplant into the rubble beneath them. Both fell to their knees. "Rumple..." Scarlot choked out, reached out and gently touching the calico's shoulder.

"Me god Teaza..." Mungo's voice broke as he crept towards her, a paw outstretched to brush agaisnt her pale cheek, "Wha appened?" He gingerly pulled her close as she explained that Macavity had gone after Tugger. She had tried to help him but was enarly beaten to death by his henchrats.

"Rumple I'm...So sorry I let this happen." Munkus gasped out. How? how had he let this happen? This only fed his anger. With a low growl building in his chest he turned and began to stalk off. He was going to find his little brother and that vile hairball that called itself a cat.

Mungo was infront of Munkus before he even took three steps, proof that all those years running from the cops had paid off, "I ain't gon' let ye do dis!" He growled loud enough that even Rumpel flinched. "Dat wa'int your fault! Do you wanna be the next one dead?!" Mungo was nearly frothing as he got in Munkus's face.

"What else am I supposed to do!?" Munkus growled back, just as loud. Scarlot flinched and held Rumple close. "If you think I'm going to give up and let that filthy cat get his paws on Tugger you're dead wrong!" He took a couple deep breaths. A long moment of silence followed before he looked at Mungo in the eyes. "Its my duety to protect every one of you from harm. I failed in that responsibility twice now and I wont again."

Mungo growled and hissed low, "Then you'll hafta fight him with me by you'se side!" He harumphed and waited for the responce.

"You ain't goin afta Tug without me!" Jingal agreed and stood next to Mungo. "And you hafta work with us, not against us!"

Munkus hissed, his eyes glaring harsh with anger. He wrestled with his emotions for a second before finally kicking a large can and turning. "Fine, but if I say to go, go!" Scarlot went to stand. "No, I refuse to let you go." He said, she sat down, eyes wide. He took a deep breath. "Look...I need you to get Rumple back to the clearing. Please..." She knew what he was thinking and nodded solemnly.

"Be careful. Thats all I ask, don't get yourselve's killed." She hissed, suddenly with just as much agression as everyone else.

Mungo gave Rumpel a soft hug and then joined the others to leave, "Take er back to me human's den! Dey'll take good care o you'se two" He said.

Munkus embraced Scarlot fearcly before nodding and leaving. She gave him that look she had before she spoke of his anger. All he could do was look away. He'd try, but he didn't know what would happen. Scarlot gently helped Rumple to her feet and led her off as Munkus joined up with the others and then they were off, reaching Macavity's lair in no time.

Mungo shuddered, "So many memories... Me ass hurts just thinkin' bout it..." He mumbled soft but didn't expect everyone to hear it.

Munkus shot Mungo a look as they crept inside. He didn't want to know what had happened to Mungo in this place. The smell of the Hidden Paw was everywhere. A small hiss began to escape from his throat.

Mungo's ears perked as they heard that manical laugh. Jingal was about to spring forward but Mungo grabbed her before she could. "Tuggah won' be killed... " He let the suggestion hang and Jingal shuddered as she thought about it.

"That filthy fleabag better get out here." Munkus growled, baring his fangs as the laugh echoed, as well as at what Mungo had said. The laugh rang out a second time and echoed as the Jellicles found themselves surrounded by henchrats. Macavity finished his laugh as he stood atop a huge stack of cars.

"Hello lovelies!" His voice curled around in the air. Sinister and smooth.

"You sick bastad! Git you'se ass down ere befo I break yo neck!" Mungo growled at the Hidden Paw, Munkus could feel the calico tense up. Jingalizzy was looking around, keeping an eye on the henchrats.

Munkus held out his arm to hold back Mungo. He was just as infuriated as Mungo, but knew deep down they'd get torn to shreds before they could move one step towards Macavity. Instead he hissed and snapped his jaws at the closest Henchrat. "What have you done with Tugger?" He shouted at Macavity, his tail thrashing side to side. The Hidden Paw smiled wickedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Macavity jumped down so he was only a few yards from them and laughed low. It was like threatening thunder and send chills down Jingalizzy's spine. Her fur was on end and she took a defensive stnce as she kept her back to Mungojerrie's and watched the henchrats while the toms talked.

Macavity smiled evilly and looked the group over, "Rest assured that I have done nothing that our little brother has not enjoyed..." There was a sadistic edge to the phrase that made Mungojerries teeth grind.

"Where is Tugger?!" A threatening growl escaped Munkustrap's throat, almost as loud as Macavitys maniacle laughter. His fur stood on end much like Jingalizzy's, but in pure anger and hatred, not fear. Images of the destruction Macavity had left behind flashed through Munkus's mind. "For what you've done to Tugger, Rumple, father...I'll tear you limb from limb!" His back was to Mungo and Jingal, he took a step forward but even through his anger his eyes darted to the henchrats

Mungojerrie put a reassuring hand on Munkustraps shoulder, "I propose a trade!" He announced quickly before anythign could happen.

This caught the Hidden Paw by surprise, "Ah my Dear Mungo... It is indeed good to see you! Have you missed my touch?" The same sadistic edge was there and Munkus could see the shiver of disgust and the pure pain in Mungojerrie's eyes.

"I propose a trade!" He repeated as he forced himself to look strong.

"As you've said before my dear Mungo. What is it you wish to trade?"

"Me for Tuggah... You can have me if you return Tuggah and leave the Jellicles alone!"

This pierced Munkus's angry fog. His eyes widened and cleared. "No." He wanted his little brother back but could he allow one of his closest friends to trade himself for the entire clan? "Mungo..." His voice still held the angry growl, but it was faint, worry was the main factor now. His mind was torn, what should he do?

Mungo didn't break his gaze with Macavity but his grip tightened on Munkustrap's shoulder as if to say that this was truely the right thing to do. "I'll be completelah yours an I won' run! Jist give them Tuggah and I'm yours." His voice was strong but Jingal and Munkus could hear the tiniest tremble underneath it all. Jingalizzy knew better than to turn her back from the henchrats but she backed up until she was pressed against Mungojerrie and took his free hand, squeazing it tightly.

"Very well... Come back tomorrow and you shall have Tugger!"

Reluctantly Munkus backed out of the lair, ears back and teeth bared. As soon as they were far enough from the den he turned on Mungo. Gripping the smaller Calico's shoulders he held him up against the fence. "What do you think you're doing?!" He growled. But it wasn't just anger, that was infintismally small compared to the worry and fear. "There has to be another way!"

"Les you wanna git all the Jellicles killed then der isn'!" Mungo spat, his hands were shaking as he wraped them around Munkustrap's. "I 'AVE to do dis Munk! You know it da best choice!"

Jingalizzy had remained silent as she took a stance behind Munkustrap, "Sir..."

Munkus was silent for a long moment, breathing heavily. Clenching his teeth a thin hiss was heard. "There is. You were already in his clutches once before you came to us. I wont make you go back again." His eyes had lost some of the harsh glow. "I'll give myself instead."

Jingalizzy 'eeped' softly and the two toms turned to look at her for the first time since they had found Rumpelteazer. "No Sir...The clan needs you'se! Alonzo ain't cut out for runnin the joint and We'd be takin ovah if you'se weren't there!" She pleaded with her eyes and suddeny hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry Munkustrap but... but I t'ink Mungo is right..."

Mungojerrie nodded a thanks. He knew it would kill her to know he was again in the clutches of Macavity but he was the better candidate between the two toms. "Promise you'll take care o' Teazah for me?" Jingalizzy nodded at once and tears dampened her coat.

Munkus clenched his teeth, his breathing still heavy as he was trying desperately to find a way out of this. Trying to save Mungo. His grip tightened on Mungo's shoulders before he let go and stared at the ground. He couldn't, for once in his life, find another way. All these years they've beaten off Macavity and now...Now it was choose between his little brother and best friend. "Rumpleteazer will go after you." He said, his voice quiet, hollow, nothing was left. No anger, no fear. Nothing.

Mungojerrie quickly pulled Munkustrap and Jingalizzy into a tight hug, "She knows bettah... She's always bin da smartah one..." Munkus's shoulder felt wet and it took a moment to realise that Mungo was cring, and hard.

Jingalizzy licked his cheek softly, trying her best to comfort him. "I'm sorry it had ta come ta dis Mungo..."

Mungojerrie nodded into Munkustrap's shoulder, "You take good care of the kittens... and make sure Jingal keeps her nose clean..."

Munkus wrapped his arms around Mungo and nuzzled into Mungo's head fur. He found that he himself was beginning to cry as well. "You bet I will, nothing will happen to anyone, I swear. But I promise you Mungo..." His voice had dropped so only Mungo and Jingal would be the only ones able to hear if anyone was listening in. "I'll get you out of there, even if I have to kill Macavity with my own paws. "

Mungojerrie finally pulled his face from Munkus's shoulder and his face was ungodly pale through the fur. "I don' wan' anymore Jellicles gettin' hurt..." He didn't reject Munkustrap's promise and his eyes seemed to plead for another way out.

Jingalizzy gently pushed Munkus aside and hugged him tightly, "I won't abandon you Mungo... never ok?" She had to commend the calico for even thinking of sacrificing himself like this.

Munkus let Jingal push him out of her way and shook his head at Mungo. "I wont let anyone get hurt. If anything it'll be me. I'm going to do whatever is in my power to get you out of there." He had a certain respect and admiration deep down for Mungo, the well-known half of the theivery duo. He was now giving himself for Tugger, who was also known for stealing mates away, including Rumple.

"Just wait and stay alive okay? I don't want to think about what that wretch will do to you." I refuse to think of him as any relation to me or Tugger. He thought this part silently to himself as he looked down at the smaller tom. "Are...Are you going to return with us to the clan or stay here?"

"I'm gonna come with you'se guys but I don't wan' anyone to know I won' be comin back" Jingalizzy burst into tears and Mungojerrie comforted her the best he could. "I ave to atleast say g'bye to Teazah... even if she don' know I'm leavin"

Munkus looked at Mungo with a pained expression. His heart felt like it was being torn to shreds. But he nodded and turned to head back. On the way he collected himself and put on the mask as the leader once again for once he entered the clearing he was bombarded with questions. And of course he lied. He hated lying but it was what Mungo wanted.

"We haven't found Tugger yet. We came to rest and then return to searching." He looked down at the ground and sighed. They accepted that answer, they understood his sorrowful look, interpreting it as his sadness for his little brother. But Scarlot could see beyond it. Munkus was sitting high up on the wickerchair, finally alone.

"Somethings gone wrong hasn't it?" She questioned, materializing out of the shadows in her silent way. Munkus just looked away. "What happened? Whats going on?"

"I...I can't say." He choked out through clenched teeth. She could see his emotional barrier wearing thin, as it often did when she was around. He felt, and admited to her, that she could see through it anyway, it was almost nonexistent.

Mungojerrie found Rumpleteazer in their den with a few bandages around various areas. He licked her cheek softly and nuzzled into his favorite spot just under her left ear. He inhaled her scent, savoring it deeply. He knew he wouldn't get to be near her for a long time, maybe never. "I'm glad you're ok Teazah..." He whispered

She wrapped her healthy arm around his neck and pulled him onto the mat they used for a bed and urled up against him, "I'm glad I have you Mungo... I don't know what I'd do if I didn't..." This torn Mungojerrie apart and he physically flinched and his tail thrashed for a moment befor ehe regained his mask of calm.

Jingalizzy had found Pouncy and Triniten and was greeted by the youngest Jellicle tackling her knees. "JINGALISHY!" She could help but smile at his tiny lisp and hold him close.

Munkus suddenly found himself embracing Scarlot. For a moment she was shocked, what could have happened to affect Munkus so much? But she didn't say anything. If he wasn't going to talk now she wasn't going to get it out of him. "Come, lets go back to our den." She coaxed him to their own den, a broken yet still cozy cuboard. There they curled up together. He burried his head into the curve of her chin and neck, curling around each other. She stroked his head, wondering what was wrong before drifting into a troubled sleep. But Munkus found no sleep. He remained awake until morning came.

Mungojerrie held his mate tightly, careful around the many injuries Macavity had inflicted befoe he was able to find her. Tears streamed down his soaked fur on his cheeks. they continued to flow utnil their wasn't any left and his eyes burnt as his body tried to force more tears to come. He watched his mate sleep until the sun came up and then he kissed her softly on the lips and slipped out to find Munkustrap.

Jingalizzy disentangled four kittens from around her waist and crept out to join the two Toms. Pouncy stirred and sat up sleepily when he felt Jingal move. Blinking his curiosity won out and he followed quietly, wondering where Jingal was off to so early.

Munkus slowly stood and gazed down at Scarlot, his own eyes were sore and red, but from his refusal to shed tears. After a long moment he crept out of their den and quickly found Mungo and Rumple a little ways away from the clearing.

Mungojerrie looked abnormally stoic and all of the fear and pain in his eyes had been flushed away with the tears. He stood tall and seemed fearless next to Jingalizzy. The queen on the other hand was wringing her hands and her tail was thrashing, "Are we really gonna do dis Munkustrap?..."

"What choice do we have?" He was uncharacteristically hollow sounding. He sounded...beaten. Had the Hidden paw actually won? No, he refused to think that.

"Do what?" Pouncy asked suddenly. His big innocent eyes blinked up at the older cats as he sat crouched on a box. Mungojerrie turned strangly calm eyes on the small kit. He woudln't speak if he didn't have to. Anything to not start crying again.

Jingalizzy blinked a few times, as if not believing Pouncival had followed her, "Go home Pouncy!"

"But...But." He was suddenly frightened. His ears laid back as he crouched lower to the ground. The adults looked...Strange, unatural to what he was used to.

"Do as she says Pouncival. Go back to the den, we'll...return in a little bit." Munkustrap said. He almost choked on the 'we'll', for it wasn't true. One of them wouldn't be returning, at least for a while. Pouncy turned his frightened blue eyes on Mungo. Something was definantly wrong, he sensed it.

Mungojerrie wanted to rush to the tomkit and wrap his arms around him. He wanted to pull him close and plead for him to help but he knew it would only make it worse, "I'll see ya soon... promise." His voice was unnaturally low and serious. His eyes seemed glazed as he forced back any emotion. "Let's go"

Pouncy backed up slowly, tail between his legs. But he did not follow as the adults continued on their way. The way Mungo spoke...It wasn't like his normal self. What was going on? It seemed to be the question as of late for as Scarlot awoke and found Munkus gone she wondered the same thing. Munkus gave Pouncy one more look before continuing with Jingal and Mungo. After a while, not rushing to the den as they had before and it was in complete silence, they reached Macavity's den. He gulped down the huge emotional lump that had formed in his throat.

"Ready?" His voice almost cracked.

Mungojerrie focused his dead eyes on the new Jellicle Leader but made no move to agree or disagree. He just held out a hand, "Take good care o dem. You'll be a great leadah, you'll see"

Jingalizzy was too shaken to even give him a hug goodbye as a few henchrats escorted only Mungojerrie inside.

Munkus grasped Mungo's hand in both of his and locked eyes. He couldn't say anything, his mouth wouldn't open and work. His eyes, though, silently repeating that promise. Once the henchrats began to escort the calico away he looked at the ground, eyes tightly shut and let go of Mungo's hand. Teeth clenched he felt the unwanted tears falling. Somehow, someway he was going to get Mungo out of there again.


	5. Chapter 5

_The lines are for when the perspective changes from one party to the other. And a time jump at the very end._

* * *

Jingalizzy found her arms automatically entangling themselves around her new leader's waist and she hugged him tight. She repeatedly told herself she wouldn't cry, that she had to be strong for Mungojerrie for Tugger and for the clan. Nontheless, the tears dampened her coat and she pressed a cheek into Munkustraps chest.

Munkus instinctively held Jingal close, stroking her head quietly in a comforting way. But tears were silently wetting his facial fur as they waited. He felt like part of his heart was torn out, like he had sold his friend to the devil. How could he have let Mungo do this? He clenched his teeth together.

It seemed like eternity before Tugger was thrown out of the main entrance of Macavity's lair and the door slammed shut. Immediantly he stepped forward and caught his younger brother.

Jingalizzy was at Tugger's side before he hit the ground. She startd to lick his cheek as soon as she was close enough, "T'ank da eva'lastin Cat!" she murmured as she stroked the Main Coon's mane absently, "Are you'se alright Tuggah?"

Tugger looked up at them as if he were dreaming, "Munky is that really you?" He chuckled softly. Jingalizzy noticed he wasn't in too bad of shape but he seemed exhasted.

"Will you'se be alright?" She asked as she finally got all the fur of his mane in order.

Munkus held Tugger in his iron grip. "Yes its me." He choked out. Tears still streaming as he looked up at the closed lair. "Come on, lets get you home." He wrapped one of Tugger's arms around his shoulders and stood him up slowly.

"what... took you so... long?" Tugger was almost asleep when they stumbled into the clearing. Jingalizzy was pantign as she struggled to carry her half of the huge tom.

"When he wakes up I'm putting him on a diet!" she attempted a joke as she quickly wiped the dried tears from her facial fur.

"We had...a problem." He muttered sadly, but Tugger was already asleep. He attempted a smile at Jingal's comment but it turned into a grimace instead. Almost as soon as they were in the clearing every ran out to greet them. Namely the kittens first, especially the females, squealing and mewing in joy. This included some of the males as well, glad their role-model was back, but Pouncy held back. He scanned the crowd but couldn't find Mungo. Munkustrap, with Jingal's help, dragged Tugger to his den and set him on a soft pile of rags and blankets.

"Everyone, he's tired, let him be until he wakes up." He said, resuming his authoritative role. With disappointed mews they grudgingly left. Munkus however stayed by his side, kneeling and waiting. Scarlot came to her mate's side and layed a hand on his shoulder. He thought she was here to see Tugger but he should have known better.

"Where's Mungojerrie?"

Jingalizzy suddenly found the dirty makeshift rug under her to be extraordinaraly fasinating when Scarlot asked this. She wiggled her toes just to have a small distraction so she wouldn't be asked the same question.

Triniten popped his head in and chirped, happy to see the large Main Coon was safe, "Can we pway wiff Tuggah yet?"

Munkus didn't make eye contact, he kept his eyes on Tugger's slowly rising and falling chest, though his eyes saw nothing. Scarlot looked from him to Jingal and back.

"No Triniten, he's still asleep." Scarlot said kindly with a warm smile. "I'll let you know when he's awake." Munkus envied her ability to mask emotions.

"He's gone." Munkus said suddenly, fresh tears falling. He couldn't hold it any longer. It would be impossible to mask his disappearance anyway. "That vile wretch has him." He closed his eyes tight as he felt his mates claws dig into his shoulder as shock ran through her.

Jingalizzy's face jerked away from the pair suddenly, as if the informaton was a physical slap to her, " 'e traded 'imself for our safteh and jist gave 'imself to dat mad man!" Jingalizzy's voice trembled roughly as she spoke. she wrung her paws anxiously and waited for Scarlot's response.

"He...He's in Macavity's clutches?" She was utterly shocked, eyes wide in disbelief. "For Tugger and us, he gave himself?" Tears began flowing over as the information hit her. Munkus pulled her down quickly and embraced her.

"He wouldn't listen to me. I would have given myself," At this statement, she tightened her hold on his fur, "But he knew that the clan needed me. I couldn't change his mind. But you can bet I'm going to get him out of there, I swear it."

Pouncy had entered at that very moment. "Mungo's not coming back? He's...He's gone?" His eyes were wide and frightened as he began to back out of the den

Without thinking Jingalizzy grabbed the tomkit and pulled him close. She didn't know what else to do and a hug was something she needed very badly at this point in time.

Pouncival flailed at first then pressed agaisnt her. His gaze never left Mukustrap, "h-he's gone..." Munkus nodded and looked down at the ground, his teeth clenched. Pouncy buried his head into Jingal's shoulder as tears started welling up as well.

"I have to go tell everyone. Watch Tugger, let me know if he wakes up." Munkus said into Scarlots hair. She nodded as he stood. He left the den and immediantly went to Rumple and Mungo's den. "Rumpleteazer? How are you doing?"

"Better... The queens say I'll be back on my feet in a few weeks!" She smiled, blissfully optimistic. "I hope everything went well." She left it hanging when she realized he had his 'leader' mask on. "It all went well... right?"

It pained him to see her so happy. He was glad she was feeling better, very glad, but it made it even harder to say the bad news. "Rumple..." He knelt and looked at the ground. After a moment he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Mungo had to be left behind."

She looked into his eyes for a long time and then nodded, "When will he be coming home?"

"Not until we can figure out a plan of getting him back. He traded himself to Macavity." He replied, his voice softer. He had no more tears to shed. Anger and determination had replaced sorrow.

Her expression suddenly changed, her soft smile became a hard thin line and her eyes dulled, "Promise me you will do your best to get him back..." She waited for his nod and then put a paw on either side of his handsome face, "My dear Munkus... If you wear sucks masks for too long they will change who you really are..." her hands remained just enough for him to understand that she was talking from either her own experience for from someone close to her.

"I will. You can bet your life on that." He said. When she took his face and spoke again the mask did fade and he looked away. With a small nod he looked back at her eyes. "You are taking this so well..."

She didn't look away from him, "I lost Mungojerrie to the Hidden Paw for nearly three years at one point... I know he will do everything in his power to stay alive until you are able to rescue him. Just please... bring him back to me Munkustrap... please" Her soft green eyes begged him even though her expression was blank.

Munkus nodded and, this time, took her face in his own paws. "I will. I'll give my own life to getting him back." He stood. "I'm going to call a meeting. Anyone besides Alonzo you'd recommend for a job such as this?"

She nuzzled into his palm, "Alonzo will make a great protector..." she kissed his cheek in a very reassurign way as Jingalizzy walked in to remind him to call the meeting.

He nodded and walked out of the den, following Jingal. He stood upon the ragged old tire and let out a cry. The Jellicles emerged slowly at first to see what their leader had to say. "As some of you may have noticed... Mungojerrie did not return with myself, Jingal and Tugger. He has traded himself to Macavity in order to save The Rum Tum Tugger. " There was a collective gasp that raced through them. "I announce it this way because I will not allow Macavity to keep Mungo in his clutches. I am planning a rescue mission but I cannot do it by myself. Alonzo, you are automatically forbidden to join the mission." He had seen the harlekin standing, who immediantly looked angry in response. "If something happens to me, I need you to take over."

Jingalizzy put a paw on their leader's shoulder as if promsing her life that nothing would happen to him, "We reguire as many toms and queens as are willing. Adult toms that is." She said and growled warnignly to a few older kits who had begun to walk towards them.

After a few minutes of debating it ended up being Munkustrap, Jingalizzy, Plato, Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, Coricopat and Tantomile. He nodded in agreement and then announced again: "We will be leaving in an hours time at the least, prepare." The hour went by very quickly.

Jingalizzy was walking with Munkustrap at the head of the pack, "It's a shame..." She left her statement hanging, leaving Munku to wonder what she meant by it.

Meanwhile it had been 5 hours since Mungojerrie had been taken into Macavity's den and he was thrown into a 'room' of his own. His face remained an emotionless and withdrawn mask while his muscles quivered from exhastion and pain. The Hidden Paw was more of a beast than any of the Jellicles knew... yet he himself knew this far too well.

Munkus wondered what Jingal meant for a while, but his mind was quickly taken over by plans to get inside. They could try sneaking in, but any weakpoints would surely be guarded. There was the old distraction and infiltration. "Any idea's Jingal?" He asked softly. He would just burst in if he could but that would risk the others. He had promised Mungo he wouldn't endanger them.

Jingalizzy put on an incredibly brave face as she nodded and motioned for him to stay there. she krept into the shadows and vanished. a few minutes went by before a near silent screaming squeak was heard and Jingal trotted towards the group, "Only one henchrat guardign the back door, we should be able to sneak inside now..."

He nodded, more than slightly impressed. With a motion of his hand he led the group, save for Jelly and Plato who he left as guards outside, around back. He nudged the door open and entered silently. It all seemed to easy to him.

Jingalizzy stepped ahead of Munkustrap and the others, looking around corners and advancing before them.

* * *

Mungojerrie was curled up in a ball in the last 'room' of the east hall. It was really a comfy cell and the icy floor reflected that. His face was cut over his left eyes, making the facial fur below it cake with blood. Most of his muscle had stopped shaking and the throbbing pain of exhastion and rape was setting in, he had learned to deal with this sort of pain.

Munkus allowed Jingal to lead until they went deeper into the lair. When a quick retreat was obviously not an option any longer he grasped her shoulder and passed, giving her a strict look that said stay behind. With gestures from his hands and tail he directed them. Breathing in many smells and trying to sift through them to Mungo's.

* * *

Unknown to them, a little brown and white tomkit had followed. He had escaped Jelly's watchful eyes, evaded Jenny's and Plato's keen sight and ended up staring at the wide open space of the Hidden Paw's lair. At first he almost turned back, his ears pressed down flat and tail puffed up, but Pouncy finally talked himself into going inside. He felt he needed to help them. He wanted to, to show he wasn't a useless kitten.

Mungojerrie was leaning against the back wall of his cell, his limbs sprawled in whatever direction the henchrats had left them in. He had survived the Hidden Paw before and he knew how now. If he remained detatched and emotionless and just let everythign happen it all blended into a bad dream and he could wake up from it when it was better.

Jingalizzy grabbed Munkustrap scruff when she heard henchrats prowling around, "shhhh" she motioned to a ground of about half a dozen black rats all mumbling about the recent activities.

He stopped and crouched to listen and watch. This is where they had to be careful. One slip up and it could be over. Backing up slowly, they'd have to find a way around.

* * *

Meanwhile Pouncy continued slowly, quietly down hall after all, not really knowing where the group had gone. On brightside, he thought maybe he could find Mungo before them. But the thought of being alone in this place was almost enough to wipe any optimism he had away.

Jingalizzy found a hallway around and all seemed safe until she ran face first into a hanchrat. a huge one at that. He was almost her size and had a few friends with him, "Holy Heaviside..." She mumbled as her tail poofed and her ears went back.

Munkus leapt into action without hardly a thought. Grabbing Jingal's shoulder he pulled her back behind him, bared his teeth and leapt at the largest. Coricopat and Skimble quickly followed. Munkus scrapped with the largest, getting quite a few cuts, but he refrained from making any noises and tried to keep the henchrat from making any sounds to alarm others. Finally he was able to get a good hold on the rats head and gave it a mighty twist. With a sickening crack the rat went limp and fell onto Munkus. With a small grunt he wrestled and wriggled out from under the huge rat.

Jingal pulled the giant black rat off her leader and let it flop limpy to the floor, "We're getting close... secruity is tight here..." she whispered and continued down the hall, leaving the toms to tend to their own wounds and tryign to not think about it.

Munkus nodded and felt something warm dripping down the side of his face. Using the back of his hand he found that his fur was caked with blood. One good shot from the rat. All the rest were minor scratches. Getting up quickly he helped Skimble to his feet. The older tom had a pretty good gash going down his leg, but he seemed fine, Cori seemed unscathed. They quickly followed Jingal, Tantomile had already passed them.

* * *

Pouncy continued down one hall, jumping at every noise and diving for cover in shadows quite often. He was now wondering if he had gone in over his head. The thought of being completely and utterly lost was worming its way into his mind, but the worst thought was Macavity finding him. Taking a deep breath he swallowed a lump in his throat and forced his legs to keep moving.

"Pouncival..." a callous voice seemed completely void of emotion as it found it's way to Pouncy's ear. he had passed Mungojerrie's cell but the calico had thoguht he was just hallucinating, "I miss that lil tomkit..." He began mumbling to himself.

* * *

Jingalizzy met up with Tantomile and they watched eachother's backs as they led the group through the corridors, "Why does he have to have such a huge den anyway?" Jingal asked to no one.

Tantomile just looked around in her silent mysterious way. Even this far apart her and her brother's movements matched perfectly. "To be honest, I don't want to know." She said simply in her quiet smooth voice.

* * *

Pouncival stopped suddenly, tail poofed up even more than it seemed possible. His ears twitched trying to find the voice. Backtracking he sniffed around different doors before his heart skipped a beat. He may be young but he definantly found Mungo's scent. He pawed at the door slightly, sitting crouched down and not using his claws. "Mungo?" He whispered.

"Damn drugs... now I'm hearin t'ings..." the cailco tom stared blankly at Pouncival through a small window int he door. his eyes were strangly dead and nearly all pale. He would have run to see if the kitten was real but he could barely move enough to breathe.

Pouncy looked at him with big eyes. "Mungo...Its me Pouncival." He lightly batted the door again, only a quiet dull sound was made. How could he snap Mungo out of whatever he was in? He looked aweful but his young mind couldn't understand what had happened.

* * *

Munkus followed, taking up the rear this time. Though he did keep a watchful eye on Jingal and Tantie as they continued down the hall. He had a sinking feeling, they were bound to run into Macavity sooner or later, he knew this. It couldn't be this simple...could it? Whe Munkustrap returned his gaze to the two dames at the lead he noticed Jingalizzy was gone and a low rumbling cackle filled the hallways.

* * *

Mungojerrie just stared at him, "Must not 'e a very strong hallucination... don' even know da door ain't locked..." he murmured to himself just loud enough for Pouncy to hear and understand. He just kept his unblinking and whiteed out eyes on the small tomkit as he assumed the hallucinaton would do something amazing.

Pouncy twitched his ear and looked up at the handle of the door. Standing a little unsure, he was more comfortable lower to the ground, feeling more conceiled that way, he tried the door and it opened somewhat easily. Though kind of heavy. "Mungo? Mungo can you hear me?" The little kit ran into the room as soon as it was open and fell to his knee's next to the calico.

* * *

Munkus growled in reply to the cackle. "What have you done with her?!" He cried out, baring his fangs and claws. The others reacted in kind, all taking a defensive stance.

"Do not worry little brother... She will be with your beloved leader soon!" the cackle was harsh and strong this time, echoing all the way to Mungojerrie's cell.

* * *

Mungo heard it and flinched roughly, his eyes shuttign tightly. "No... not yet... it 'urts so much... not again so soon please... please..." he began whimpering despite the empty expression and his tail curled around him.

Pouncy instinctively shrank against the older toms side. He began shaking but shook his head. Taking a defensive posture he leaned over Mungo with a hand on either side of him. "I-I-I'll p-protect you." He stuttered, though he still shook violently.

* * *

Munkus let out a roar. "If you have to kill, kill me! Come and get your dear little brother and see if you win. " He snarled, eyes wild.

Jingalizzy's body suddenly fell from a trapdoor in the ceiling. she was unconscious and a rope was tied tightly around her neck, suffocating her quickly, "How will you save yourself if you can't even keep an eye on all of your precious kittens at once!" the cackle soared throguh the halls and and sent waved of fear through the other Jellicles.

* * *

Mungojerrie heard the second laugh and began curling into a tiny ball, "No... leave me 'lone Pouncy... you ain't real! stop tormentin me wit 'ope! 'Cavity's comin! not now... not so soon. it 'urts so bad... so much..."

"I-I am real Mungo, and I'm here. I-I wont let M-Macavity come near you." He stuttered again, trying to sound and look brave, though he was fully poofed up from fear.

* * *

Munkus let out a hiss, eyes wide with fear for Jingal and anger. Giving a quick sign Skimble knelt, Coricopat leapt and slashed at the rope. It severed and dropped Jingal into Munkus's waiting arms. "Leave them alone you vile hairball." He snarled into the darkness as he set Jingal down and resumed his defensive stance. "Stay close everyone."

Tantomile went to Jingalizzy's aid, ensuring she would be alright and standing protectively infront of her.

Macavity swung down quickly from the same trap door, taking Coricopat out with a double footed kick as he landed. The twin was knocked unconscious and would have a bad concusion when he woke up but he would wake up. Macavity cackled once more before turnign his attnetion to Skimble. Slashign and biting and kicking until the railway cat was a bleeding pile next to Coricopat.

* * *

Mungojerrie stopped talking altogether when the cacklign continued, he stared to cry and sob but no tears back. He had cried them all out in the first hour with the Hidden Paw and every inch of his shook and burned as his body desperatly tried to make him shed at least one tear.

Pouncy shook even harder when he saw the shape Mungo was in. What had happened? He nuzzled Mungo in the back of his shaking neck and began grooming his head fur. Roles had switched, the kit was trying to comfort the adult.

* * *

Munkus moved Tantomile behind him and stood protectively with arms out. His senses tuned to the two toms laying on the ground, they were still breathing. He knew he didn't have to worry about Coricopat, it was Skimble, the old railway cat that worried him. "You have no business torturing and killing off my clan." He hissed. He wanted to attack so bad, he could already taste the Napolean of Crimes blood, but he dared not move for fear of him or one of his henchrats getting ahold of one of the queens.

"My dear little brother, " Macavity crooned wickedly, "Your clan is in my territory! I can do WHATEVER I WANT!!" he howled and laughter filled the whole building. He charged to Munkustrap, his claws aimed at the leader's throat.

* * *

Mungojerrie flinched away from the touch, "not again please not again... no more no more please not again... hurts so bad so much no more please..." he mumbled and whimepr incoherently as he obviously thoguht Pouncy was part of a horrible trick Macavity was playing on him,

Realizing that grooming wasn't doing anything in the comforting manner Pouncy looked down sadly at Mungo and decided to try not touching him at all. Scooting back he sat a few feet away and laid down, his frightened blue eyes on the calico.

* * *

"You can do nothing to us!" Munkus shouted back, dodging and meeting Macavity's claw with his own. Twisting he got his leg up in a swift kick and aimed for the Hidden Paws ribs. However Munkus remained where he was, still protecting Tainti and Jingal.

Macavity took the full force of the blow and coughed roughly. He stepped back swiftly and aimed an attack at Tantomile this time, bringing a paw full of nails acrossed her face and leavng three large gashes. While Munkustrap's concern was on the small queen Macavity vanished through a random trap door and was gone, leavign them to escape for another day.

* * *

Mungojerrie was shaking but remained still for the most part as he eyed Pouncival, "You stopped laughin..."

"I wasn't laughing." Pouncy replied, still quite shaken. He wanted to get out of that dark place real bad but refused to leave Mungo's side. He inched forward slowly until he was at the calico's side once more.

* * *

Munkus growled and dove for another attack, but the cat was gone in a flash. Munkus cursed but turned to the others. He inspected Tanti but she insisted she needed no assistence and instead went to her brothers aid. Munkus went to Skimbles side and picked up the railway cat gently. The old tom coughed and was caked in blood, but appeared to be regaining conciousness.

"Tanti? Take Skimble, Coricopat, and Jingal outside." Tanti nodded and swiftly disappeared with her brother, arriving after a few minutes to retreave Skimble. Once Tanti returned the second time for Jingal he turned to head off down the hall to continue his search.

Munkus wasn't far from the east hall and Mungojerrie's keen ears picked up on his movements, "he's comin... don' let im get me... not agin..." the rest was a blur of rapidly mumbled pleads.

Pouncy heard the footsteps as well and shrank down next to Mungo. Quivering he again resumed the defensive stance over Mungo. Munkus found the door already partially open and crept in. He was shocked to find Mungo crumpled on the floor in a semi-bleeding shaking mass.

"Mungo!" He cried out falling to his knees next to the two toms. Then he noticed Pouncy, who had nestled into Mungo's side. "Pouncival!? How did you get here? We told you to stay home!" He scolded through clenched teeth. But now wasn't the time for arguments. Shaking his head he gently went to pick Mungo up. "Come on, lets get you out of here."

Mungo recognized Munkustraps embrace and he looked up with hopeful eyes, "Y-you're real?" He looked to Pouncival for confirmation before he let himself be led out of the den.

"Yes, we're both real." Munkus replied in a soothing tone. Macavity hadn't only tortured Mungo physically but apparently mentally as well. He gritted his teeth at what the Hidden Paw had done. Soon they were outside again. Munkus was holding Mungo up more or less on his own, Pouncy was to small and not much help so he just latched himself to Munkus's hip as they walked back to find the others. "I got him, he's disoriented...quite a bit, but we wont know if he's completely okay until he gets some rest." Munkus said immediantly when he reached the group. Mungo seemed completely out of it for the most part.

"How are the others?" He asked, looking at everyone one by one.

Plato and Munkustrap had to suport Mungo on the way home. He was mumbling incoherently and would erupt in a strange fit of nervous giggles every so often.

Jingalizzy was helping Jenny with Skimbleshanks who was stumbling but fine for the most part. They had stopped all his bleedign and it was a good thing Jenny kept bandages on her at all times.

Tantomile was walking with her twin, she was very close as usual and had to keep steadying him since he had a bad concusion and kept falling over.

Finally they reached the clearing. Everyone came rushing out, much like with Tugger's return, but with much more relief this time. "Everyone stay back, give them some air." Alonzo called from the top of the trunk. He had kept a constant lookout for any malicious activity from the Hidden Paw while they were gone. The crowd listened, parting so they could get the injured to their respectful dens. Munkus and Plato laid Mungo down gently next to Rumple. Plato stood and, seeing the look on Munkus's face immediantly left.

"Like I promised Rumple." He said quietly and knelt. "But I'm not sure he's okay." Pouncy had disentangled himself from Munkus's waist and crouched next to Mungo. "Pouncy, let him be." Munkus said, standing and turning to leave. The two needed time alone. Pouncy stood and followed with a look over his shoulder, he himself was still pretty shook up.

* * *

It was near midnight and most of the Jellicles were curled up in their dens for the night. It had been two days since the Macavity situation and Mungojerrie had been getting back to normal until now. He was thrashing violently in his bed and Rumpel had to roll onto the floor to avoid getting hurt. He had been violently ill repeatedly just prior to this spastic flailly and she was very concerned.

Rumpelteazer knew Macavity was one to try drugs on his tom-toys but she had never seen a withdrawl like this before. Mungojerrie was thrashing and screaming. His fur was soaked with sweat and his eyes clamped shut over painful tears.

Munkus stopped by often after that day. Not only to Mungo, but to the others as well. Coricopat was recovering fine, as well as Skimble. Tugger and Mungo though were his biggest concern. Rape obviously wasn't the only factor with the calico however, he didn't know if Tugger would show the same symptoms.

Scarlot had patched up the few cuts and gashes he had, but he hardly was around the den anymore and Scarlot found it hard to speak about it with him. He wouldn't reply or would completely change the subject. On the second night he stopped by Mungo and Rumples.

Seeing Mungo thrashing around was awful, quickly he helped Rumpleteazer hold him down before he could injure himself or her. Once he finally seemed to calm down some he let go. "How long will this go on?" He asked in a strained voice.

"I don't know...I've never seen such a serious withdrawl." Rumple sighed, ears drooping saddly. "All we can do is give him time."


	6. Chapter 6

_Once again the lines (After this one of course) Will seperate perspective changes so as not to be confusing with the sudden change._

* * *

Mungojerrie's thrashing subsided but his eyes were wide in pain. he was on his side in a strange position, anything to get away from the pain throbbing through his spine and skull. Mungo was covered in sweat and his facial fur was soaked with tears. His breathing was harsh and ragged as he twitched slightly.

"He's been getting worse... he just twitched the first night he got back but i figured it was a post-tramatic thing." Rumpelteazer said as she watched her lover in such pain. "I think he's withdrawing from a drug Macavity used..."

"But what can we do then if its withdrawls?" Munkus knew very well they had nothing of the sort even close to them. Nor would they use anything that Macavity would. He felt rather helpless at this point, the only thing he saw they could do was restrain him when he thrashed around so he wouldn't injure himself.

Pouncy had visited once eyes drooped with shallow darkened area's under them. He had lost sleep, the nightmares to intense. But seeing Mungo writh and scream didn't help. He wanted to see if his friend was going to be okay, yet feared him as a waking nightmare. The tomkit was also very quiet, refusing to speak of what had happened to anyone, even Tumble. Scarlot would check on him, along with Jingal, but he still he remained silent. Often sitting alone on his wickerchair.

Time passed slowly for some, a blur for others. Mungojerrie's episodes were slowing down finally. After a few days he was able to walk around on his own but he still seemed a bit out of it.

Rumpelteazer was laying ontop of the old car trunk, warming herself in the noon sun. She watched her mate fiddle with random trinkets in his bag. He seemed very distant but was slowly getting better.

Jingalizzy was caring for Tugger now. He was almost normal but very jumpy when he was in crowds

Munkus had watched all of their progress with careful eyes. Tending to Tugger and only filling him in on details when he asked. He never brought it up either. Mungo seemed to be doing better, though seemed far away a lot of the time. The tabby hoped his friend would return to normal. Pouncy was gradually becoming less and less seclusive.

* * *

But the nightmares were still there. Still vivid as he saw Mungo whimpering in agony and the shadowy form of the Hidden Paw looming towards them. All twisted in the distorted vision of a terrified kittens imagination. He was curled up in a corner, tired eyes half closed, unfocused and unseeing. But he eventually drifted off into a shallow sleep. Once again awakened with a squeak when the nightmare loomed to their demise.

Mungojerrie climbed up next to Pouncival on his wickerchair late one evening, "'ey... ow you bin?" It was casual enough to work as a starting point. Mungojerrie seemed calm and was more down to earth than usual. Despite his calm appearance his tail was thrashing anxiously.

Pouncy jumped slightly, he had just awoke again, though he was getting pretty good at biting back squeaks and cries. When he saw it was Mungo he relaxed again and sat up. "I'm...doing good." He lied. "What about you? Are you doing better?"

Mungojerrie shrugged and put an arm around Pouncival, "Yeah... I'm gettin there." he pulled the tomkit into a friendly hug and patted his back reassuringly,

Tugger gladly escorted the Jingal and Rumple into the clearing when he was meeting Munkustrap to hang out, "Hey Munky, How's it hangin?" Scarlot looked up as Tugger came in. She was lounging on her side as she watched the kittens play a little ways off. Munkus looked up and smiled.

"Good, how have you been feeling? Back to normal yet? The little queens are getting anxious." He teased good naturedly. For the few crucial days as their health slowly came back, Munkus was doubled up with duties. Looking after each who had been injured as well as keeping a steady eye out if Macavity returned. Alonzo had tried to help as much as he could, but still Munkus felt like he was going in every direction at once. Now was a short time to finally relax.

* * *

Pouncy struggled a moment, fear struck his eyes again. But he stopped quickly, remaining very stiff but otherwise calm. "I'm glad you're back. I am...was...very frightened." He changed it quickly, looking at the ground.

Mungojerrie hugged the kit for a while more until he felt him relax a bit. The calico pulled back, he couldn't bring himself to push the tomkit away, and gave his best signature smirk. "We'll git past dis... I promise!"

Tugger gave his older brother a quick hug and made it look as manly as possible, "Tell the queens I'm ready for 'um!" He gave Jemima a wink and she all but melted as she smiled and squeaked.

Jingalizzy giggled as he said this and she turned to Munkustrap, "He's doing great really! Most of the kittens don't even know what happened and many of the adults are returning to normal."

* * *

Pouncy nodded and blinked his eyes. Tears were starting to well up. He hadn't talked, or felt like he could talk, to anyone. Perhaps he could with Mungo, since he was there...in a sense...But he didn't know how to bring it up. "Will the nightmares stopped?" He asked quietly instead, his voice quivering slightly.

Mungojerrie looked down at the tomkit and nodded, "Yah... dey go 'way aftah a while. You jist ave to know dey ain't real." He roughed up Pouncy's headfur and smiled.

* * *

Munkus grinned and relaxed. The kittens had learned to watch Munkus to know when and how close they could get to Tugger. Now that he was more or less completely relaxed, reclined beside Scarlot to be exact, they very nearly pounced on Tugger. Squealing happily to have him back.

Tugger got that normal selfish smirk on his face as he did a little hip-shaking dance for the kittens.

Jingalizzy was chatting excitedly with Scarlot and Rumpel about the hot new tom who moved in down the road. "And he had the most amazing eyes!" she cooed and giggled.

Scarlot listened to Jingal and Rumple gossip but only heard them speak, not necessarily processing the words. Though she did nod and agree at the right times. She had her eyes closed as she felt the nice warmth of the sun. Absentmindedly she continued to stroke through Munkus's headfur as well. He remained relaxed, finally not uptight and leaderly.

Rumpelteazer was making Jingal mad because she knew the new tom's name and wasn't telling the balinese dame. "Alright alright! His name's Kamewati!"

Tugger suddenly stopped dancing and exchanged a look with Munkustrap.

Munkus's eyes snapped open at the sound of this new toms name and sat up. He looked at Tugger and then back at Rumple and Jingal. "Kamewati? What do you know of this tom?" He asked, trying to sound casual and only partially succeeding.

* * *

Pouncival attempted a smile but he still looked deeply troubled. "Promise...Promise you wont do that again." He said. "It...scares me to see you, anyone, that way." His voice was soft and haulting, like he didn't know how to put it or he didn't know if he should mention anything at all.

Mungojerrie held out a hand, "Promise!" He nuzzled the tomkit and roughed up his headfur again. "What do ya say we go steal some shite?"

Jingalizzy eeped and blinked at them, "He's a hot lil forest cat who lives a few blocks down." She looked nervous and wrung her hands quickly.

Munkus relaxed but stood to Scarlots surprise. He grabbed Tuggers mane. "Excuse us a moment." He said to the kittens before dragging his younger brother out of earshot. "You remember that creature Macavity learned under too don't you." It wasn't a question but a statement. Munkus looked in deep thought as if he was trying to figure something out.

* * *

Pouncy took his hand and smiled, this time genuinely, not so much troubled anymore. Though he looked even more exhausted from lack of sleep. He curled up into Mungo's side and began to fall asleep. For once, the nightmarish images didn't repeat themselves. They were dulled down and slowly fading into his exhausted sleep.

Mungojerrie held the tomkit close as he rocked the wickerchair slightly and smiled, finally getting back to normal.

* * *

"Yeah... 'The Wicked One' called Kamewati. This can't be the same cat can it?" tugger looked calm but his tail was stuck in an arc of irritation.

"I don't know. Unfortunately we never found out what type of cat he was. But it couldn't possibly be the same. He'd be about Skimble's age at least!" Munkus replied, and he knew that that wouldn't attract Jingal. Or hoped anyway.

* * *

Pouncy slept soundly for a long, long while. The rocking very comforting and calming to his troubled mind. While asleep, he began to purr.

Mungojerrie picked up the tiny tomkit and carried him to his and Rumpel's den. He laid the tomkit down on his soft bed nd covered him with a thick worn towel. Once he was sure the kit would sleep soundly, he went out to the clearing and heard Munkustrp and Tugger talking.

Tugger shook his head, "Maybe we're jumping the gun a bit... We should meet the tom before we assume the worst."

"Yes, perhaps." Munkus replied, still staring at the ground as his thoughts tumbled around. "But not here, we'll go to him." He looked up in time to see Mungo coming near. "Hey Mungo," he immediantly dropped the subject, unsure if he should inform the calico. After all he was just now returning to normal. "Glad to see you up and about more."

He smiled to both of them, "It's good to git out of the den for a while... Rumpel won't stop talkin bout dat Kamewati tom down the street..." He shrugged and leaned against the trunk of the car.

Jingalizzy and Rumpelteazer had moved onto conversation about having kittens one day, "Mungo gets twitchy and sweats when ever I even think about bringing it up!" She laughed as the three queens watched the kittens play.

"Munkus would like to have kittens, but he always says the same thing: He has to much to watch after all ready." Scarlot sighed. "Taking over after Old Deuteronomy...well, after, has been quite the strain. But I'm sure things will even out."

Jingalizzy shrugged, "At least you guy have mates..."

"Aw, I'm sure you'll find someone Jingal." Scarlot said with a small smile. "Just give it time. The males around here should mature sooner or later."

* * *

Munkus looked at Tugger. "What do you know of Kamewati?" They didn't know if Mungo knew anything about Macavity's former master.

Mungojerrie shrugged, "I don't know anything 'cept what Rumpel rambles bout. He's real handsome and thin and aparently he's gt two differen' colored eyes..." Mungojerrie took on a girly voice and went about rambling, mocking his mate.

Munkus couldn't help but smile. It was good to have the old Mungo back. He hadn't admited it but the distant Mungo worried him. "Hmm...I don't know. I guess the only way to find out is to go visit this new tom." He said.

"I'm going with you." The calico said, it wasn't a suggestion.

Tugger nodded, "I don't see how that would be a problem."

* * *

Jingalizzy chuckled, "We'll at this point little Pouncival is more mature than the free adults.

Scarlot nodded. "How's Pouncy doing anyway? He seems so...reserved. And Tired." She asked.

* * *

Munkus clenched his teeth for a moment, debating, before finally nodding. "Okay, the three of us then. No one else." He said before they returned to the queens returned. He nuzzled Scarlots cheek before adressing them. "We'll be back shortly, we're going to go see this tom. And no Jingal, or you Rumple, just us three." He stood back, calling Alonzo and telling him to look after everyone until he returned. Mungojerrie licked Rumpel's cheek as a good bye and trotted off after the other two toms.

Kamewati was stretched out in the sun, his golden brown and black fur glistening in the afternoon sun.

Munkus strolled casually but not off guard. He looked friendly enough, but had his muscles coiled in case of danger. He was still very unsure about him. The name didn't help. "Greetings." He said as soon as he saw the tom.

A single yellow eye opened and looked them over in a single glance. His body was small but like all forest cats his muscles were tight and dense. Mungojerrie stared back at him critically.

'Not the most friendly.' Munkus thought. "Are you Kamewati? We heard you are new to town." Munkus said. "Lets say our curiosity has gotten the better of us."

"Curiosity killed the cat my dear Jellicle..." the tom's voice was dead as if he was completely without emotion.

Mungojerrie knew that tone, it was Macavity's tone that he used before he would hurt his victims and this made the calico shiver.

Munkus felt the slight shiver run through the calico beside him. The tone in this tom he did not like either. Nor the words he used. He looked at Tugger and then Mungo. "All right, you're obviously not up for light conversation. We'll take our leave." With that he turned and quickly lead them back to the Junkyard and there clearing. "I think that conferms it" He said to Tugger. "If not, well I still wont let anyone go near him. He doesn't have a good aura around him."

Tugger looked a bit worried at the little calico, "Yeah..." The small thief's eyes were growing a bit distant.

"I don't like him... but he's not 'The Wicked One'..." Mungojerrie stuttered slightly as he dug a heel into the dirt below him.

"No he's not, but lets keep our distance-" Munkus began but Mungo caught his attention. "What? What is it?" He asked, almost immediantly becoming worried again. The roller coaster of emotions wasn't over. Munkus had a feeling that it was just the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Mungojerrie was yanked back by Munkustraps concerned question. "That fores' cat. 'is voice sounds like Macavity's jist befo..." Mungojerrie's eyes went dead as he stared past them and let the comment hang, letting them interperate it as they would.

Munkustrap's eyes grew concerned and he laid a hand on Mungo's shoulder. "Everythings going to be fine Mungo." He reassured. "We'll figure out if this cat has anything to do with Macavity."

Scarlot looked up and around, counting the kits. "Hmm, anyone seen Pouncy? Or is he off on his own again?"

Mungojerrie forced a sall smile and nodded, "don' leave me out of dis al'ight?" He got a manly hug from Tugger and then went to join the queens on kit-sitting duty. "Afta'noon Scarlot!" He said as he wrapped his arms around Rumpel and ruffled Jingal's headfur.

Jingal grumbled at the ruffling but smiled to see the old Mungojerrie back again, "Hey Mungo! Have you seen Pouncy?"

"Yeah... he needed a good place ta res' so i let 'im sleep in our den."

"Afternoon Mungo." Scarlot replied with a smile. Seeing him back to normal was a relief. "Ah, poor kit, he's exhausted. Still having nightmares. Did anything happen to him when he followed you into the lair?" She looked up at Munkus. Who looked at the ground.

"I didn't think so, I found him with Mungo." Munkus replied, he didn't like speaking of it, how he carelessly let a young tomkit follow without him knowing. However he looked at Mungo in reply to his request of being included. The tabby was still unsure whether or not to let him do anything remotely close to the Hidden Paw.

Mungojerrie sighed softly but he didn't look horribly shaken as he once had. "He foun' me while he wash lookin for de others. I t'ough he wash a hallucination from de drugs Mac had bin giving me so i flipped when he tried to get close. Poor kit." Mungojerrie's tail was thrashing but he looked unshaken otherwise.

Jingalizzy shivered a bit as she rememberd the look Mungojerrie had had when they rescued him and the screams that filed the junkyard the nights following.

Scarlot's eyes softened and looked at the ground. "Oh I see." She replied. "Not to mention being in that place." A small shiver ran through her as she thought about it, let alone little Pouncy in there. Munkus nodded and sat down beside his queen.

"By the way," he said, "restrain yourselves from going near that new tom. At least until we know more about him." Scarlot eyed him curiously. She wasn't interested in this forest cat, but Munkus's tone caught her attention.

Jingalizzy sloutched, "An I'se wa gona ax im to da next Ball to..." She pouted and crossed her paws as she sat on the trunk.

Rumpelteazer pulled Mungojerrie in a tight hug as he sat between her legs beside Jingal on the trunk. He purred softly as she messed with his headfur. "So what's the plan? I mean fer Kamewati."

"Keep an ear out for trouble from either him or Macavity." Munkus said. "Maybe watch him. But I don't want anyone getting to close." His fur rose a little. Not in fear or anger, but like agitation in himself for not knowing. He didn't like this Kamewati.

"But why?" Scarlot asked. "He hasn't done anything for you to be so cautious has he?"

"Its...A feeling, not to mention his tone of voice." He mumbled in response. He was almost going completely on instinct.

Mungojerrie flinched just slightly when Munkustrap mentioned that voice, "Bes' jist keep an eye on 'im fer now anyways"

Rumpelteaze was effectively putting the small tom to sleep with her soft stroking. She smiled when hs green eyes closed fully.

Tugger shuddered a bit, understanding exactly what Mungojerrie meant. He was standing behind most of them except Munkustrap and he had hoped his brother hadn't seen the reaction.

"Don't worry Tugger, there is no way in Heavyside above I'll let you out of this clearing, let alone out of our territory." Munkus almost growled. "Nor you Mungo." He said, eyes hard.

Scarlot was still laying on her side, her upper body and head on Munkus's lap, head resting on her folded arms. She looked up at him, but silently agreed. Though if she had her way no one would leave and be at risk. But she knew this was impossible, as long as Macavity was around they'd all be at risk one way or another.

Tugger nodded and opened his mouth to speak but before he could get anything out a hoard of kittens glomped him. He managed a loud yipe before he was thrown to the ground by Tumblebrutus Etcetera Electra Jemima and Victoria. He scrambled to stand back up and threw on a cool and calm look while the kittens cooed and mushed over him.

Jingal and Rumpel chuckled at the sight while Rumpel continued to stroke Mungo to sleep.

Munkus let out a laugh, but couldn't help rolling his eyes at his little brothers display. Unneeded flirting he thought, personally. He was very grateful that his mate was one who didn't fall for his looks. Though he didn't know how that happened. He never really thought about it much really.

Tugger's tail wagged in cool annoyance as the kittens asked him mountains of questions and Jemima and Etcetera just giggled and squeaked.

Mungojerrie was long gone to his dream world and Rumpel was tyring to convince Jingal and Scarlot to come prowling with her tonight.

"Oh all right, I'll go with you!" Scarlot said after a much heated debate and short argument. It was technically her night to watch the kittens but perhaps she'd ask Jenny to switch. Jenny was always the motherly-kitten-sitter anyway. Along with Jelly.

Munkus chuckled. "Go ahead, but remember to stay close." He reminded them, standing and stretching. He was going to go do his usual check around their territory, along with Alonzo's help. Shortly after the Macavity incident they had kept switching all night shifts but they were slowly easing off. They needed rest as well, the females constantly reminded them. Cassandra did just as good a job, if not better, at scolding as Scarlot. After all, nothing had happened since. But they would periodically take a look around still.

Jingalizzy sneezed and shivered, the nights were gettign colder as fall aproached. The balinese cat krept behind Rumpelteazer on their evening prowl. "So where are we going?"

Meanwhile Kamewati was trotting in their direction. He was late to a meeting and it had his tail in a kink. His yellow eyes was wary of every detail as he padded down the sidewalk towards the otherside of the Jellicle territory.

"Not very sure at this point. Found a peculiar scent yesturday and-" But Rumple was suddenly shushed with a small nudge from Scarlot who immediantly crouched down and hid in an old car frame. She peered out of the darkness at the forest cat came nearer.

"Its him." She whispered, voice so low it was almost inaudible.

Kamewati trotted by them, he sensed they were near but didn't think anythign of it. His silken fur shone brightly in the moonlight and his yellow eyes glistened as it reflected the lighting.

Jingalizzy watched is rump as he walked past them, "How can something so hot be bad?"

Scarlot had to admit, he wasn't half bad. "I don't know." She replied.

"Think they're being paranoid?" Rumple questioned, eyes following Kamewati as well.

"Perhaps, but I don't quite like the feeling around him either..." Scarlot replied.

"Should we follow?" Rumple asked. "Maybe we can find something out."

"I don't think we should..." But Scarlot seemed unsure. Maybe they could discover something so the toms wouldn't have to risk themselves.

Suddenly they saw Jingalizzy trailing about half a block after the mysteryous tom. She was sunk low to the ground and looked like a cream bolt as she half jogged after him.

"I guess that answer's that!" Rumpelteazer shrugged followed the young queen's lead

Scarlot rolled her eyes and took off after them. She was on edge, wary, but she wasn't going to let them go off alone. Munkus would kill her. Though she was thankful she had darker fur to help hide her, however she was worried about Jingal and Rumple. Oh well, no time to think about it. She had to catch up

Kamewati had that feeling of being followed but ignored it, he was late and didn't have time for paranoid dellusions. He rounded a few corners and ended up at a closed fish market at the edge of the Jellicle territory.

.

The Balinese and Calico queens stopped just out of the Forst Cat's line of sight. Both girls hunkered down so as not to be seen and both sets f ears were perked up the catch every detail and sound.

Kamewati sat on a crate and waited for a moment in the cold air coming off the river. After what semed like forever a shadow slinked through the darkness, "You are late my pet..." Macavity's voicecurled around all the cats who could hear it, it gave then chills and a flight instinct quickly kicked in.

Scarlot caught up and silently crept up beside them, ears tuned. She was about to say something to Jingal about running off, but immediantly shut her mouth when Macavity spoke. Her fur stood on end and a chill ran down her spine. With wide eyes she looked at the other two queens. The Toms were right, Kamewati was with Macavity. This bode ill. She backed up, shooting them a look that they should leave.

Both the younger queens were ignoring her, their full attention was on the two toms in the distance.

Kamewati stood still and emotionless as Macaivty circled him, a hungry look in his all-knowing eyes. To a normal cat Kame would appear to be uncaring but anyone who saw Mungojerrie before he sacrificed himself to the Hidden Paw, the Forest Cat's yellow eyes was a mask to cover nearly overflowing fear and anger.

Scarlot wouldn't leave without them. And if they didn't budge soon she'd drag them away herself if she had to do it one by one. But she had to say, she wondered what was going on between the two evil toms. She bit her lip and waited. The three queens were now all enticed with the toms near the fish shop.

Kamewati waited until Macavity stopepd circling to speak, "I have come as you asked my lord." He remained motionless and his mask was well in place.

Macavity's tail thrashed in a violent tick-tock before it settled again. A sadistic smile spread across the Napolean of Crime's face as he circled the tom once more. He stopped behind him and leaned forward so his mouth was by the Forest Cat's ear, "Good boy..."

Scarlot felt another shiver run through her. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she had a feeling she knew what Kamewati was to Macavity. Though Kamewati either didn't care or had a good ability to not show emotions.

Kamewati nuzzled his master. He did this not because he enjoyed it or because it was a good feeling. He nuzzled Macavity because it was what was expected of him by the Hidden Paw and he knew better than to let The Napolean of Crime down.

Macavity nuzzled back slightly and their whiskers brushed a breif second before the Hidden Paw kissed the young tom.

Scarlot looked away, pure disgust. The urgency to leave was greater. They shouldn't be there, so close to either of the two toms.

Kamewati flinched away from the kiss and instantly regretted it as Macavity brought a huge paw full of nails across his face. four trails of red formed almost instantly as Kamewati yelped and shook his head.

Jingalizzy and Rumpelteazer finally complied with Scarlot's hints and the three of them turned to head home before they got caught.

Munkus entered the clearing, everything looked fine with nothing out of the ordinary. No sign of Macavity or that Kamewati anywhere in their territory. He looked around briefly. "Anyone seen the queens?" He asked.

Tugger shrugged, "I saw um leave about half an hour ago but that's it."

"Hm." Munkus contemplated going to look for them, but decided he wouldn't appear over-protective. He'd give them ten minutes.

Scarlot saw a small glimmer of hope as the Hidden Paws nails raked across the Forest cats face. Then she quickly ran after Rumple and Jingal. They came into the clearing just as Munkus was about to go looking for them. "Ah, you're back." He said, slight relief sounding in his words.

Jingalizzy and Rumpel trotted up to him in rhythm, "We were following Kamewati!" the young Balinese chirped as her tail curled happily at the end. The curl vanished as Rumpelteazer spoke.

"He went to the fish market and met Macavity... I think they have the same relationship as the Hidden Paw and Mungojerrie used to have... poor lil' Forest Cat..."

Scarlot nodded. "He doesn't seem to like it, though he hides it very well." But she stopped and crouched low to the ground, when she saw the look Munkus was giving them.

"You followed him even though we told you not to?" He was incredulous and angry. The anger one gets out of fear for those he cared about. "Well, at least now we knew for sure that you're suppose to stay away from him!"


	8. Chapter 8

Jingalizzy's ears went flat as she ducked her head. "Sorry Munkus but we'se saw him headin towards Mac's territory and we'se had to investigate!" She chirped and Rumpelteaze nodded rapidly, eager to get out of trouble.

"We were careful not to get caught, honest!" the thief gave a cute pwease-dont-say-i'm-in-trouble look and softly batted her long eyelashes.

Munkus looked down at them with irritation but relief was also present. He was glad nothing had happened to them. Not so soon after their most recent scrape with Macavity. With a small sigh he nodded. "Just don't go against me again, you hear? I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

Jingalizzy nuzzled itno their leader softly before yawning, "I t'ink Imma gon' go to bed" And with that she gave her friends Rumpel and Scarlot a quick hug before tortting off to her den.

Munkus accepted the apology and waited, sitting patiently on the tire with Scarlot at his side before they too went to their own den for the night.

Pouncy let out a long yawn that ended in a little squeak and looked around. Blinking he didn't at first know where he was until he caught Mungo's and Rumples thick scent. He was warm and content though, very comfortable. However he felt he should get up to see what was going on. Tiredness and kittenish curiosity were battling it out.

Mungojerrie grumbled as he felt the tomkit move the bed. He was curled up in a tight ball a few inches from the tomkit and his brow was furrowed roughly. his index finger tapped madly as he dreamt. He had learned long ago that if you move while having a nightmare then Macavity gets pissed.

Pouncy turned over and noticed he had disturbed Mungo. He debated getting up and leaving the tom in peace but his own exhaustion was taking over again. How long had it been since he had slept? He couldn't remember. With a small sigh he fell back to sleep.

Rumpelteazer curled u betwen the two young males and kissed her mate softly before falling asleep.

Jingalizzy stayed up for a while, thinking about whether or not to tell Mungo and Pouncy about the Forest tom. Before she reached a desision, sleep came to her and she was out for the night.

Munkus rolled over onto his back and nestled against Scarlot. Who purred in response, even in her sleep. After a few peaceful moments he kissed the top of her head and carefully, silently stood. Stretching, he left the den to take a patrol around their territory.

Mungojerrie was sitting near a small dirty stream that ran through the junkyard. He looked pitifully down at his reflection, his arms wrapped almost painfully tight around himself. He was having nightmares but because of his conditioning he rarely showed signs of it. Everytime he closed his eyes he say the Napolean of Crimes face, heard that tone of voice.

Munkus patrolled around and saw Mungo by the stream. He took a step towards him, but decided against it. The calico seemed like he needed some alone time.

Pouncy awoke once more breathing hard and almost in a panic. Looking around frightened for a second he waited until his breathing returned to normal before shaking the blankets from his back. Standing he quickly left the den, eyes still slightly wild. He came upon Mungo as well. Stopping he saw how Mungo held himself. He had a pretty good idea what had happened. He had been there in the lair, but hadn't actually been touched by Macavity. Turning he went to leave but clumsily got his paws caught in an old torn net.

Mungojerrie jerked to attention as he heard Pouncival struggling to get out of the net. He looked like he was just violently shaken from a deep sleep; his eyes wide and his mouth open slightly. "Pouncy... you stuck?" The young calico stood and padded over to his tomkit friend. He tore the net open around Pouncivals paw and let him free.

"Mungo I'm sorry...I didn't mean to disturb you." Pouncy said wrestling himself from the net, thanking silently for Mungo's help.

Mungojerrie's face looked a bit pained but hollow all at once, like he had looked when they were in Macavity's lair; minus the screaming and muttering. "It's alight... you wanna talk bout yer nighmares?" He asked and settling in a comfortable sitting position next to the fallen tomkit.

"I dunno..." Pouncy kicked at a small crumpled piece of trash and sighed. "Its...Its a lot like that night when...When I found you. But he was there." He enphasized the 'he'. "Its scarey. He...He comes towards us. But I can't move to do anything. Then I wake up. Right before he..." Looking at the ground he suddenly grew angry. "Its must mean I'm just a coward tomkit. I can't do anything right."

Mungojerrie put a hand on the tomkit's shoulder, "You did mo'e den enough when you stood yer ground to protec' me..." he ruffled the tomkit's headfur and forced a signature grin. He was gettign quiet good at forcing them recently. "I never did git a chance ta say 'anks..."

Pouncy attempted a smile in return. He did feel slightly better. "What about you? You almost looked in pain." Pouncy looked up at him with his young blue eyes and blinked. If it made him feel better to talk, maybe it would make Mungo feel better.

Mungjerrie quickly shook his head, "It would be 'ice ta 'alk bout but not wi'h a kittin... sorry" He sighed deeply and hugged himself tightly. It had become a habit after living with the Hidden Paw for so long. If the only contact you got from others is pain then you learn to comfort yourself.

"Oh..." He fell silent for a long moment, staring at the ground. He didn't know what else to say. "Why don't you talk to Rumple then? Or Scarlot? They're nice." He suggested.

Mungo let a thin smile pull at the corners of his mouth, "Dey are queens... dey won' undastan'" he shook his head and ruffled his own headfur. "I try ta talk to Munky bout it bu' I git all tongue-tied win I try to say anythin"

"Hmm...What about Alonzo? Or Tugger?" Mungo had helped Pouncy and now Pouncy was determined to at least get Mungo to talk to somebody.

"Tuggah freaks out whenevah someone evin mentions Macavity..." Mungojerrie thought for a moment, "I guess I cood talk ta Alonzo today. Thank yoo Pouncy!" He ruffled the kit's headfur and smiled.

Pouncy smiled in response and shook his head to get the headfur out of his eyes. "Glad I could help Mungo. I'm going to go find Tumble." He hopped up and trotted off to find his best buddy.

Jingalizzy and Rumpelteaze giggled to eachother softly as they snuck into Scarlot and Munkus's den. They both wiggled their tails in unison and glomped the still sleeping queen.

Triniten looked over the mound of sleeping kittens before him and grinned from ear to ear. His tail thrashed once before he found Tumblebrutus's tickle spot and tickled like the wind.

Tumble yelped, jumped up, landed on Etcetera and struggled to get away from the youngest tomkit. His eyes watered but still he could see Pouncy come sailing out of nowhere and plowing into Triniten. He cheered and bolted, Pouncy quick on his heels.

Scarlot let out a cry before getting all tangled in their legs, arms and the blankets. "Great morning call you guys." She mumbled. She wasn't always the happiest morning cat.

Triniten looked up at Scarlot innocently, Pouncy's tail in his mouth. Etcetera has Tumblbrutus pinned and Eletra was sitting ontop of Jemima, "Oh don' mind dem! dey are jist having fun!" Jingalizzy crooned and ruffled Scarlot's hair

Mungojerrie hugged himself as he walked towards the clearing, looking for Alzono

"I meant you two." She said to Jingal and Rumple. But she smiled a small amused smile. Stretching she looked around but knew she wouldn't see Munkus. He was probably out patrolling again. She bit back a sigh.

Pouncy batted at Triniten before running off, almost running right into Alonzo's legs before hap hazardly correcting himself and running around the harlekin, Triniten close behind. Alonzo smiled, kittens. Energetic as ever. Walking over to the trunk he stretched out next to Cassandra.

Mungojerrie was hugging himself tightly when he saw Alonzo. His eyes fell to Cassandra and his arms fell quickly. Now showing no signs of weakness he padded over to the new protector. "'Ey 'Lonzo. Kin I tawk ta you?" He asked softly and motioned to Cassandra, "Alone?"

Triniten still had a hold of Pouncy's tail and stopped suddenly. His mouth fell open at what he saw at the gates of the junkyard.

Kamewati slumped against the junkyard sign for support. His face held a mask of indifferene but he was torn and bleeding from head to foot. His normally handomse coat was ragged and caked with blood.

Pouncy skidded to a hault, only to be hit from behind from Triniten. His eyes widened with shock and fear. What had happened to this tom? He was a stranger but hurt badly. "M-Mister?" He asked tentatively.

* * *

Alonzo looked up at Mungo first with curiosity but than worry. "Of course Mungo. Excuse me Cassandra." He slid of the car to the calico's side and motioned. "Lead on and talk." He said with a slightly encouraging smile.

Mungojerrie was a bit timid at first but then he started to explain what had happened and the dreams he was having, memories of the countless times Macavity had raped, violated or injured him just to get a bit of sick pleasure. He even opened up enough to show the harlekin some of the large scars he kept carefully hidden over his body.

Kamewati tried to take a step into the junkyard but his legs gave out on his and his knees buckled, sending him to the ground. His chin his the dirt and he let out a soft grunt as he tried to stand again.

Triniten took a step or two towards the strange tom and sniffed him, "He stinks like bwood and alkeehaul..." Triniten backstepped until he was next to Poucny and stared at the Forest Cat.

The fur on Pouncy's tail puffed up. There was another scent on him that Triniten couldn't possibly know. But Pouncy did, it was familiar, similar to that of the cell. Macavity. "Trin, go get Munkus, okay?" He told the younger tomkit. Against his better judgement he stepped forward towards Kamewati. "Do...Do you need help?" He asked, his voice still unsure.

* * *

Alonzo was shocked at first, eyes widening at Mungo's tales of horror. He shook his head and remained silent as he listened. For a long moment after Mungo was done, he continued to stare at the ground. "Why Mungo? Why have you kept all this in?" He finally asked.

Mungojerrie shook his head, "I'm no' sure... I guess i though' noone would care..." his eyes were red and his fae pale. His body was trying despratly to cry but he had no more tears to shed.

Kamewati looked up at the kitten with empty eyes, just like Mungojerrie had in the cell at Macavity's. He struggled to gain his footing one last time before falling to the ground and sighingin defeat.

Pouncy took another cautious step forward. Where was Triniten with help? He was more or less stumped on what to do. Mungo was a close friend, so it was natural to help him and comfort the calico. But he didn't know this tom.

* * *

"Well you were wrong about that. Everyone cares about you, not just Rumple." Alonzo said. "Keeping this kind of thing inside is awful for your health. Be careful our you'll go prematurally grey like Munky." He said with a small smirk, trying to cheer up the poor Calico.

Mungojerrie chuckld softly, "Naw... I don' worry near as much as dat ol' guy" Mungojerrie sat for a while before he and Alonzo headed back towards the clearing.

Triniten was panting like mad when he got to Munkustrap, "Munkoo munkoo! come shee come shee! dere ish dis bigtom and he's aww torn up an stuff!" and with that Triniten sprinted back towards Pouncy and Kamewati.

Kamewati ignored the tomkit. He needed help and this tiny kit couldn't do enough to make a difference.

Munkus had just returned from patrolling when Triniten came running out of nowhere shouting about a big tom before running off again. He looked at Scarlot and took off with her close at his heels. However they came to an abrupt hault when they both saw who it was.

"Pouncival, Triniten, come here!" Scarlot snapped. Pouncy flinched and went to stand behind her. It was hard to tell, but it was definantly Kamewati.

Trititen scrambled to do as he was told, he hid behind Scarlot's leg and waited to see what would happen, "Who is dat bad Fowest Cat, Scawlot?"

"Shh," Scarlet knelt and put an arm around Pouncy and Triniten. "Come along, we're going back home." She said standing and leading them back. Pouncy cast a glance over his shoulder.

Alonzo smiled and nodded. "I'm here if you need to get anything else off your chest." He said before heading back to Cassandra.

Mungojerrie nodded but stopped mid movement when he smelled Macavity's scent on the air. His tail poofed ever so slowly as he stalked silently into view of Kamewati. He recognized the look in the poor Forest Cat's eyes and walked up to be by Munkustrap's side.

"What business do you have here Kamewati?" Munkus asked, shoulders straight. He did feel pity for the poor cat, but he wasn't going to just let a follower of Macavity into the clan without some questions answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Kamewati finally managed to get onto one vry shakey leg. he clung to the sign pole for support but still manged to look threatening as he hobbled on one leg a few steps towards them. The Forest Cat's once beautifully flowing mane was caked and matted with his blood and sweat. His blind eye was torn and Mungo questioend whether they could salvage it. His gimp leg was torn so deeply near his knee that the red meat of his muscle was visible as it nearly gushed blood.

"Git 'im 'elp!" Mungojerrie demanded softly so only the Jellicles could hear him, " 'e may be trash but a Jell'cle don' abandon nobody!" He looked the young tom over again and grimaced softly. He understood the look behind those eyes far too well.

Triniten tugged on Scarlot's warmer, "Ish da bad kitty gon' die...? I don' wan' da bad kitty to die..." The tiny black tomkit sniffed softly as he rubbed his running nose on his own warmer and tears welled in hs large blue eyes.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully with a shake of her head. "Mungo and Munkus will help him all they can." She assured them though.

Munkus looked at Mungo and hesitated. But, seeing the look in Mungo's eyes he had to give in. After all, hadn't Mungo been in a similar situation a long while ago? He nodded breifly before taking a step forward and catching one of Kamewati's arms to sling it over his shoulders.

Mungojerrie was on Kamewati's other side before anyone noticed he had moved. He gave the Forest Cat his best reassuring smile as they helped him off his one good leg, "Where we takin' 'im?" the calico asked.

Kamewati was surprizingly thin under his large amount of silken fur. He had been staying with Macavity and the bastard only fed him when he absolutely had to. Mungojerrie could feel the young tom's ribs through his fur and the thinness brought back such a wave of bad memories that he stumbled and nearly dropped Kamewati.

Munkus shook his head." Not back to the clan." He still was unsure of this cat. "There's that old dishwasher to the east. Still well in our territory but far from the clearing. It should be nice and warm too." He said. The look Mungo had made Munkus worry. He knew it had to be hard for the Calico to basically re-live what he had looked like when he came to the Jellicles.

Mungojerrie finally help settle the Forest Cat into a pile of old towels in the broken dishwasher, "Dere ya go mate" He found a few clean rags and went to work mending the large wounds and mopping up all the blood. From what the rags looked like, he wasn't sure how this cat was still alive, "If ya don' mind... wha' 'appened?"

Kamewati bit back a hiss everytime Mungojerrie started to clean too close to his open wounds. He swallowed roughly and stared at the 'ceiling' of his new dwelling, "I got fed up with my Lord and desided it was time to liberate myself from his care..." Kamewati yowled as Mungojerrie pulled a large clump of dirt from the wound on his thigh. "...He... He didn't approve of my desision..."

Munkus at first was reluctant but than soon helped Mungo. He didn't know really what he was doing, he had stood mostly on the sidelines as Jenny had taken Mungo into her care. But at the time they hadn't known he had been with Macavity. That is, until he was healed and revealed it. Kamewati was still undecided in his mind, yet he felt pity towards him.

"Yet you escaped with your life by yourself." He said. "That is an accomplishment." He took on Mungo's politeness. "Please forgive the intrusion but why did you come here?"

Mungojerrie found imself looking at the young tom with a stare full of pity. He quickly blinked and returned his attention to his work. After living with Macavity, he was an expert at this sort of thing.

"Bloody Heaviside! Watch it!" Kamewati yowled this as Mungojerrie's hand slipped and his index finger stabbed right into the red meat of his thigh. Munkus stopped immediantly when Mungo slipped and didn't move his hands. Common sense was playing a big factor in his medical care. He settled down once the initail wave of pain ebbed nd returned his attnetion to Munkustrap's question,

"My escape required that I kill all of the toms that my Lord sent for me. I have murdered all those close to me and have nothign left..." He was silent before answering the grey tabby's question, "They speak of Mungojerrie often... They say he escaped from my Lord's 'care' and was accepted into your clan. I wish the same for myself.

When Kamewati mentioned Mungo the tabby paused again and shot a quick look at Mungo before continuing. "Yes, yes he did. So you've come to be protected and start anew." He nodded and looked up at the Calico again, this time a bit more casual. The look in his eyes were easy to read: What do you think?

Mungojerrie finised tying off the last of the bandages when he felt Munkustrap's gaze on him. He thoguht it over, "You kin stay 'ere is you like but we'll be watchin ya closly for a whil' til we'se kin trust ya" He looked at Munkustrap to make sure that was the right answer.

Kamewati laid flat on his back, staring at the 'ceiling.' "But of course. I wouldn't have it any other way If I were in your position. His eyes were fluttering closed and Mungojerrie could see he was exhasted.

Munkustrap nodded with agreement. Seeing Kamewati close his eyes he stood. "We'll check in every now and then, bringing food and water." He said before stepping out and heading back to the clearing. He was deep in thought. "I have to say, I still feel uneasy around him but we do have to give him a fair chance."

Mungojerrie nodded as he stared blankly ahead, "Tha' poor tom... I kin only imagin' wha' hes bin through" He ran a finger over a large scar over his stomach that was hidden by his thick coat.

Munkus looked down at the ground. "I know. We'll take care of him until he's able to fair on his own at the very least." He nodded. It felt like the right thing to do. He looked Mungo up and down and then himself. They were smeared with the Forest Cats blood. "Lets wash ourselves off before we get back." He suggested taking a slight detour to the stream.

Mungojerrie nodded somberly and followed his leader, "i don' think he'll be a problim over time. Times is hard afta all 'n' we'se all e's got" Mungojerrie looked up as they reached the stream and smiled slightly at his friend, "Like me when i firs' got 'ere"

"Yes, very true. Although we're going to have to be more careful." He said scrubbing the water up his forarms. "We didn't know until later that you had followed Macavity, we know perfectly well he did. We'll just keep an eye on him." After cleaning up he stood and waited for Mungo to finish before heading back to the clearing.

Mungojerrie caught himself sniffing very close to Munkustraps ear, "Erm... sorry. You'se smells like a han'fulla pennies" He was refering to the metalic scent of Kamewati's blood that lingerd in their fur.

"Oh joy. You smell the same you know." He said with a sort of half smile. "It should fade soon. Maybe after a day or two."

It was just less than a week before Kamewati was up and about, conversing a bit with the queens and Mungojerrie especially. His coat was as shiny as ever and he was all back to normal except a permanent limp in his right leg. It didn't slow him down much though as he demonstrated while fleeing from a hoard of curious kittens.

Mungojerrie was discussing fishing techniques with Jingalizzy and Rumpelteazer when his fur suddenly stood on end. The wind had shifted and he caught a scent, a maddening scent.

Munkus was lounging on the trunk, his head in Scarlot's lap. Her fingers trailing through the fur on his shoulder as they both relaxed, escaping into their seperate thoughts. Scarlot couldn't help but smile as Kamewati ran by with the kittens hot on his trail. Looked like Tugger was going to have some competition.

Munkus had calmed down, and has began to trust Kame. Perhaps he had been to paranoid. Then he caught the scent as well. Sitting up he looked at Scarlot and then sniffed the air. His tail puffed up and he bared his teeth. "Scarlot, get everyone to safety. Mungo, Alonzo, and adults," He emphasized the word, for he saw out of the corner of his eye Tumble, Admetus and Pouncy off to the side move forwards, "Stay here."


	10. Chapter 10

Kamewati stopped running suddenly and the hoard of kittens slammed into his back. He shot Munkustrap a look of warning and silently made his way to Jellylorum, "Get the kittens to a safe area..." The older queen didn't ask questions as she scurried to get all the kits into a safe den.

Mungojerrie made sure Rumple took Jingal home as fast as possible. He knew they wouldn't stay put but it was worth a try. "Pollicle..." He said simply as he and a few of the other males foudn their way to Munkustrap's side. All were ready to fight and die for him and the other Jellicles.

Munkustrap nodded, teeth still bared. Scarlot lingered by his side until he let out a small, short snarl. Her ears laid back and she took a step away before turning and finding another safe den to hide in. Far enough away but also rather close in case she was needed. Though she doubted Munkus would let her do anything. "Be ready." He said shortly, not looking at the other toms around him.

Mungojerrie and Kamewati had grown quiet close over the past week, having so much to relate back to one another. They stood as the front line, a few feet infront of their leader and shoulder to shoulder. Mungojerrie's tail was poofed and round as he saw a large doberman pincher round the corner about ten yards off.

Alonzo stood just infront of Munkustrap with his arms out wide, ready for anything. The few other toms who were of fighting age surrounded their leader on all sides, they included Tugger, Quaxo, Caricopat, and Plato.

Munkus didn't like being defended the way he was. He had been the Protecter for years but now that he was leader the Protecter was the protected. But he didn't have time to argue when the doberman pincher rounded the corner. His fur stood on end and a snarl grumbled deep in his chest. Alonzo echoed the snarl. His ears laid back in anger as he slid into an aggressive defense posture. Arms out, fingers curled into claws and head down. "Bring it dog." He hissed.

The Doberman's erect ears perked up igher as he caught sight of the army of cats. His maw drew bck into a vicious snarl and he hunked down low.

Kamewati looked extrordinarily calm as his tail curled at the very end. Every muscle was tense and ready for anything. He glanced at his calico friend and they exchanged a look.

The dog let out a bark and charged them. Its fur on end as it went straight pass them and towards a tiny Tortishell Calico kitten eletra. Kamewati saw its direction and threw himself at the beast, digging in his claws and teeth as clsoe to the creature's throat as he could.

In Munkus's eyes, everything slowed as the dog took in there scent, then everything happened at once. It raced by, going for Electra, Kame latched on, all of them dove for it, digging claws into fur and skin. Munkus waited until the last possible second and lept up. Landing on the shoulder of the dog he dug his claws into its back and clung. Trying to yank it into another direction than the little queenkit.

Alonzo hissed and slashed at a leg. His eyes glared as he bit into flesh. But then he realized something. He had two things they needed to do but what was more important? Finally his brain settled on an order. Priority number one: get Electra to safety, priority two: get Munkus out of danger. Letting go of the leg he raced alongside the big dog, trying to get past it to the kit.

Mungojerrie jumped into the path of the huge Pollicle and poofed up to the best of his ability. This caught the dogs attention and slowed him enough for Alonzo to reach the queenkit. Mungojerrie wasn't tempting enough to stop the Pollicle and was trampled violently as the Doberman rushed over him.

Kamewati managed to get a mouthful of the dogs skin and yanked him to the left with Munkustrap's help. At this point the pollicle bucked and yowled until Coricopat, Tugger, and Quaxo were flung off of him in every diretion. The doberman spun in circles to try to reach the cats who still remained btu could only just reach Plato's tail. He ripped the tom from himself and a mouthful of teeth collased around the poor tom's throat, killing him instantly.

"NO!" Munkus cried out. His voice a mix of growls and hisses. Eyes flared into anger as he dug his claws in deeper, blood pulsing out and staining his paws. Using his claws he dug them in and clawed his way slowly closer to the dogs neck. Alonzo ran, Electra in his arms, her own clinging desperately to his neck as he ran for cover. Finding Scarlot's hiding spot first, since she was closest, he pried Electra off of him and handed her to the red and brown queen before disappearing back to the fight to see that Mungojerrie was struggling to run after the pollicle as he was badly torn from taking the hit for Electra.

Kamewati finally had to let go when the dog's teeth came down around his leg and tore him free. He staggered over to an unconscious Quaxo and yelled for Coricopat to get the young tom to safety. Now only Mungo, Munkus, Alonzo, and Tugger remained in the fighting ring. Tugger clamped his teeth deeply into the dogs hind quarter and tore as much as he could while Mungojerrie stayed just out of the dogs reach and distracted him.

Munkus was just able to get up to the dogs neck and dug his claws in deeper. But while he had been climbing, he had moved to far over. He was just past the safe zone and he knew it when the dog saw him. It twisted its head and was just able to get ahold of the grey tabby's side. Munkus bit his teeth against the pain and dug his claws in deeper. But it wasn't enough, the dog tore him loose and threw him across the clearing. But Munkus had torn a large chunk of meat a long with him. At a price, his side had large holes and gashes from the teeth. Alonzo was back in action, helping to serve as a distraction as well but when Munkus was thrown, he immediantly went to their leader's side and stood protectively over the dazed tabby.

Mungojerrie led the dog away from Munkustrap as fast as he could on ony one good leg. He hobbled around a corner and out of the junkyard as Kamewati threw himself onto the doberman and clapped his teeth around the dog's windpipe, strangling him. The pollicle yowled and thrashed, knockign Tugger off of his flank as he tried his best to get the Forest Cat off his neck.

Kamewati allowed the slowly dying dog to thrash at his shoulders and back as he clamped his mouth tighter. This brought the dog to a hault as he slumped to the ground in a puddle of his own blood and died.

Munkus got to his feet, eyes still wild from the adrenaline rush of the fight. Alonzo however held him back, he was bleeding to much to do anymore. "Munkustrap, lay back down!" He said, holding onto the big toms shoulders. Panting Munkus finally began to calm down, but as he did so the pain shot through him. Grunting, he held back a cry and sank to his knee's, holding his side.

Kamewati and Mungojerrie helped eachother back towards the clearing. Kamewati's back and shoulers were torn deeply and the back of his coat was slick red with blood, his and the dogs. Mungojerrie was limping on a badly sprained ankle. The fact that he had run away from the dog for so long had worsened his condition.

Tugger walked in barelly hurt but was covered from mane to tail in the doberman's scent and blood. He went straight to Plato's body and lifted the small tom's weight up easily. He carried him back to Munkustrap and bowed his head respectfully as he laid the tom down before stepped back to stand with Kamewati and Mungojerrie.

Munkus pushed back the pain. There was another more painful matter they had to take care of. "Oh Plato." He mumbled looking sadly at the broken toms body and closed the young cats eyes. "Alonzo," The Harlekin was standing just a step away and immediantly was at attention. "Tell everyone the danger has passed." Munkus stood and Alonzo went to help, but Munkus refused the gesture and gave him a look that said 'don't care about me, do as I say'. With some difficulty he picked Plato's body up and laid him on the tire where he pulled a blanket over his prone form. He knew they had to clean up, but his burial came first.

Mungojerrie grabbed their leader carfully but firmly from behind and drug him off. Kamwati was there with bandages in an instant and they wrapped Munkustraps wound so fast he barely had time to complain. "Stop bein so stubborn dammit! If we wan'ed ano'er leadah ta die we wouldn' 'elp you!" Mungojerrie said quickly before he let go of Munkustrap enough so the cat could move freely. Kamewati sat silently as Mungojerrie cleaned his wounds and patched him up. The little Forest Cat was so used to Mungojerrie acting as his big brother that he never refused to let the calico fuss over his injuries.

A low hiss was just barely bit off in Munkustraps throat. "I care more about your lives than mine. The clan comes first, not me." He said, his voice deep and hard. He stood and went to find rags and blankets they could use to mop up the blood. Wincing ever so slightly now and then, but he masked it well. Alonzo returned with Scarlot at his side and the others behind them. Scarlot immediantly ran up to Munkus and wrapped her arms around his neck, taking a deep breath and calming down since she knew he was safe. Though she quickly let go of him when he clenched his teeth and took in the sight of his bandages.

"How is everyone else?" She asked, knowing perfectly well he wouldn't want her saying anything.

"Mungo and Kame are pretty torn up. I think Mungo broke his leg." His eyes strayed to the form up on the tire, suddenly very sad. "We...lost Plato." Scarlot covered her mouth as tears welled up.

The overwhelming saddness in the area was interrupted with a loud yelp from Mungojerrie. "'holy fuckin' bloody 'ell!!" he yowled as the Forest Cat relocated his ankle and set his bones in a single yank. He continued to swear and growl as Kamewati put a makeshift splint on his ankle.

Triniten clung very close to Jingalizzy and the rest of the kittens were huddled behind Jelly and Jenny. Kamewati and Mungojerrie joined Tugger, Quaxo and the others beside Munkustrap, all of them looked torn to pieces from the fight.

Munkus looked at Mungo and then to everyone else. "Everyone okay?" They nodded but he couldn't keep the torn expression from his eyes. He looked at the rest of the clan gathered before them. "We have fought and killed the danger, the Pollicle, who entered our home. But we lost one of our own in the process." He bent and picked up Plato gently with only a little difficulty showing. A collective gasp and cry echoed through the clan. The toms who fought with him bowed their heads respectfully.

The funeral was very moving, each of the cats gave their own reasons that he would be missed and many tears were cried. Mungo, Kame and Tugger, and very few others, never shed a single tear, they kept their heads bowed for the most part and simply listened.

Munkus was among the few who didn't shed a tear, though he felt like he was torn apart on the inside. How could he have let this happen? After he and Alonzo lowered the body into the ground he held Scarlot tightly against his good side as Tugger pushed the earth into the grave. She cried silently, tears flowing down her cheeks as she watched, though she kept any sound inside. Once it was finished Munkus went off alone and Scarlot knew better than to follow, though she wanted. Pouncy wept alongside Tumble and the other kittens. Every now and then making a choking sound but otherwise silent. His world was thrown bitterly into reality once again, for the third time.


	11. Chapter 11

After the funneral Tugger was surrounded by queens who needed a good cuddle. He didn't mind but a knot formed in his stomach and wouldn't go away.

Kamewati just watched the grave until the ground was smooth and complete again. His head bowed slightly and his lips formed into a firm straight line.

Mungojerrie found Triniten, Jingalizzy and a few others still in the clearing. he gave Trin and Jingal and warm embrace that lasted a lot longer than he would have allowed any other time. His gaze then met Pouncival's sad exression and he offered the tomkit a hand off the ground.

Pouncy sniffed and took the hand up to his feet. "Plato's really gone...and he's not coming back." He said softly, as if convincing himself. The tom was known for disappearing for a while but he had always come back.

Munkus sat alone, eyes red from the soundless tears that had refused to be held back. His jaw was clenched and locked against any sound he might even slightly make. That's two deaths, two he couldn't have done anything about. Yet his mind kept telling him if he had been in the right place, if he was on guard, if if if. Always 'if's. He sighed angrily.

Scarlot made her way over to Kame's side and touched his shoulder. "There was nothing that could have been done?" Her question was so quiet and her lips hardly moved that no one could possibly have heard besides the forest cat she stood next to. It wasn't really a question of accusation, of if he could have been saved, more like confirmation.

Kamewati slowly, methotically, turned his gaze upon her. His good eye had dialated into a black void and his voice was an eeriely dead tone, "We all could have done something..." He was never one to blame circumstance.

Scarlot looked down at the ground. She knew Munkus better than he knew himself. He was beating himself up, tearing into how he could have done something. Two deaths this close together was doing a number on everyone, that was for sure. Tears still fell down her red streaked face.

Mungojerrie pulled the tomkit close and absently stroked out his headfur. This ruined the calico's image but at that moment he wouldn't care if his den imploded. He made soft crooning tones into the small tomkit's ear as he let him cry into his chest. "I'm so sorry... It'll be al'ight... I'm so sorry Pounciva'..." The sheer fact tht the young tom had used Pouncival's full name was shocking but this hadn't exactly been a normal evening.

Pouncy cried into Mungo's chest, hardly making any noise.

Tumble came up and hugged around his slightly older brother. Tears running down his face as well. After a moment Tumble patted Pouncy's back, silently appologizing for leaving, but Jemima and Electra were crying by themselves. He, as well as some other kits, almost seemed to grow twice their age in that small amount of time. He went over and let them rest their head on each shoulder.

Mungojerrie shifted so he was sitting with the crying tomkit in his lap. He never once pulled back or pushed Pouncival away as he moved. Mungo didn't cry, his face was slightly pale but other than that he looked completely indifferent, "I'm... I'm so sorry Pounciva'" He kept apologizing as Jingalizzy and Triniten curled up around him and cryign into each of his shoulders.

By this time Rumpelteazer had made he way over to Munkustrap and Scarlot. She was a very emotionally strong queen despite her giggly nature. She rested a small hand on Munkus's broad shoulder and leaned into his cheek with a reassurign nuzzle, "Don't beat yourself up over this... No matter how uch it hurts; you have to keep saying that it wasn't your fault..." He gave their leader a soft kiss on the forehead and a swift hug before going off to find someone else to hug and comfort.

Munkus turned his face away from Rumple as she spoke, but only found Scarlot on the other side. He attempted to look away again only to be pounced upon.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I'm so glad you're safe." She mumbled into his fur. The crying finally breaking through her own barrier since they were away from the clan. "I know Plato's death was horrible, but there was nothing that you could have done."

"I could have been in his place." He muttered.

"And what? Kill yourself? The clan can't stand to lose another Leader so quickly." She shot back, sitting back she was at eye level as she sat on his lap. "I know you feel you need to protect everyone, but you can't. You're not just a Protector anymore." She was getting angry, and it was getting through.

Munkus's eyes went from hardened and angry at himself to pained. He didn't like hearing this out loud.

Pouncy's sobs and convulsions slowly died out. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, muscles ached. But he was mentally and emotionally exhausted, no more tears could be shed.

Mungojerrie found himself stuck under a tiny sleeping kitten and a young queen who was nearly passed out herself. He mentally patted himself on the back for laying down prior to this. He sighed deeply as he stroked Pouncival's headfur in a calming and methotical way.

Rumpelteazer stumbled, exhaustedly, over to the pile and curled up against mungojerrie, pinning the tiny black domestic between the two of them. She stroked out the youngest Jellicle's headfur and hummed a soft lullaby that Jellylorum had sang to every Jellicle at one point or another.

Kamewati finally pulled his gaze from the grave as the sun was about to rise. He padded softly to Munkustrap and bowed deeply to the Jellicle leader, "My sincerest apologizes my Lord... I should have done more." Before anyone could respond he turned and walked towards his oven-den.

Scarlot was still sitting on Munkus's lap when Kame came over and spoke. She looked down at the ground as Munkus looked over at Kame's retreating form. "Scarlot, go back to the den." He said, setting her softly beside him. He stood and followed Kame. "I know I keep getting yelled at for this, but I do believe it was my fault." He said. "Not yours Kame. It was...beyond anyone's control." He was silent for a long while, looking at the den they had housed Kame in. "I owe you a lot Kame. You did plenty for the clan today. You know...you could probably move closer if you wanted." In all honesty, he wasn't feeling like he had to repay Kame. He felt the cat had actually earned his trust now, he felt he had nothing to fear from him.

Kamewati looked at the Jellicle leader over a shoulder "They are right to scold you my Lord." He bent down to pick of a patchwork blanket he had been using. "You fought to the best of your ability... no more.. no less. Your best just wasn't enough" Kamwati jumped onto the top of his oven-den and stared off into space.

He was going to argue the point but he decided to leave it until morning. They were all tired. "Okay Kame. See you in the morning." He left quietly and went to his den. Curling up next to Scarlot, who was still awake but had a sleeping Etcetera and Jemima next to her as well.

* * *

Morning came slowly. Munkus stood and trudged out of the den sitting perched up on the tire, listening to the faint sounds of the morning. The sun hadn't risen yet, but the skyline was turning lighter and lighter grey as he watched.

Triniten woke up earlier than anyone else in his particular pile. He wiggled free of Rumpelteazer's grip and padded out into the clearing. "Munkstwap...?" He rubbed at one of his baby-blue eyes as he approached his leader.

Tugger woke up to find himself entangled in a mass of limbs. Upon closer examination he saw he was cuddling with Quaxo, Electra, Skimble, Tumblebrutus, Demeter, and Bombalurina. He carefully moved enough arms and legs to free himself from the pile and soon joined Munkus on the tire.

"Morning Triniten." He said looking down at the small tomkit. He acknowledged Tugger's appearance and stiffled a small sigh. Scarlot awoke, but she didn't move. She was still brooding over many things in her head.

"Munkustwap... wah happens if a Jell'cle dies and isn't assep-ed by da clan into da 'eaviside lair?" His tiny kitten-lisp made Tugger smile despite the saddness in the kitten's voice. Triniten curled up against his leader's chest and sniffled softly, new tears clingign to his large blue eyes.

Tugger was silent but his mind was racing, it seemed everyone involved in the Pollicle fight was brooding nd blaming themselves fr Plato's death.

Munkus wrapped his arms around the small kit. It amazed him the questions the innocence could bring forth. Such good questions. What answer could there be to that? "Trin...Our acceptance isn't just into the heavyside lair." He begain. "Our acceptance is to be reborn, to help them along that path. Chosen or not chosen, Plato went to the Heavyside, I have no doubt in that." He managed a small smile and stroked the kits headfur as he held him close. He looked up at Tugger, his eyes sad and pained. He wished there was some way he could prove it, to make Triniten feel better. But it had been less than twenty four hours since Plato's death, it was hard to think positive still.

Triniten followed Munkustrap's gaze and looked up at the Rum Tum Tugger with huge sad and crying eyes. The Main Coon acted on instinct and found himself hugging the tiny kitten between himself and Munkustrap. He had to admit the situation was horribly ackward but how coud he resist those eyes?

Munkus didn't care about being awkward. He just cared about Triniten at this point. "I know he is." He mumbled into Trin's ear, stroking his head and grooming it every now and then.

* * *

Jingalizzy woke up to find Mungojerrie exhasted. He had only just gotten so sleep about an hour before and she did her best to not desturb him or Rumpelteazer as she made her way to the clearing.

Scarlot finally found herself able to get up. Standing she exited her den after laying one of their blankets over the two kittens.

Pouncy was so tired, he had only gotten a couple hours of sleep, bits at a time. Nightmares still ravished his subconcious. Now more vivid with the recent death of Plato. He trembled and winced often. Shrinking into Mungo's chest unconciously as he slept. Awaking wild eyed until he remembered where he was. But he hardly made a sound. It was almost worrying that he had gotten so good at clamping his mouth shut at certain times.

Mungojerrie's arms wrapped around the small tomkit whenever he moved in his sleep. He cooed soft words while he had been awake but now his arms just wrapped warmer and tighter whenever a nightmare woke the small kitten.

* * *

Jingalizzy approached Tugger and gave him a soft nuzzle, cheek to cheek before kissing him briefly and sittign down beside the three toms.

Triniten nodded softly as Munkustrap tried to convince him, "Munkustwap... wiw you pwomise dat no more Jewicles wiw git hurt? I don't want anyone else gitting hurt..."

Munkus held Triniten even tighter. "I promise Trin." He said. Though he also was promising himself. He'd throw himself in front of Macavity if it came to protecting the clan.

Scarlot made her way to Munkus's side and quietly sat beside him. She didn't say anything, only stroked Triniten as well. It was going to be hard for a long while, she knew this and was preparing herself emotionally.

Triniten was fast asleep in no time and Jingalizzy scooped him out of Munkustrap's lap as she and Tugger headed to her den to put the kitten to bed.

* * *

Pouncy was laying there with his eyes halfway open. Mind slowly wandering, but he made no attempt to move. Most importantly he didn't want to wake Mungo, but he also was hoping for a little more sleep.

Mungojerrie was awake though his eyes were shut tightly. When he felt Pouncival's breathing change he opened them and looked down at the sad ball of tomkit. Mungo pulled the kitten into his welcoming and warm lap and wrapped his strong arms around him. The calico then proceeded to sing Jellylorum's lullaby, "...dancin bears pain'ed wings, thin's i almos' remembah. and a song someone sings once upon a demembah. some one 'olds me safe an' warm. 'orses prance through a sivlah storm. figures dancin' gracefully across me memory" his crisp cockney accent brought a surpirsingly calming aspect to the words and Pouncival couldn't help but notice how well he sang when he really wanted to.

Pouncy settled into Mungo's warm chest, eyes still open, but dull as he stared at nothing. "That was very nice Mungo." He mumbled softly. The lullaby had relaxed him greatly. "I...I didn't wake you did I?" Even his voice was slightly hollowed, like that of his eyes.

Mungojerrie exhaled slowly, taking a long moment to come up with something to say, "You 'ave a long life a'ead of you... I promise i' will be bettah den dis. An' with time dis pain will go away... i promise Pounciva'."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors Note:** Sorry for the long, long delay! Been busy with other stories as you can see. Here's chapter 12 _

Munkus let Jingal and Tugger take the sleeping kit and turned to Scarlot. "Everyone is still really down." It wasn't a question but a statement. She nodded.

"Its going to take time to heal. Just like with Deuteronomy's death." Munkus winced slightly at that mention. She touched his cheek gently before laying down beside him to watch everyone rise.

Munkus laid beside Scarlot, stroking her back as the sun began to rise and lighten the sky further. He had to admit, the depression and saddness was still thick but a bit of relief began to leak in. He was glad none of the kittens had been killed, or queens for that matter. It could have been a lot worse, Plato had provided a distraction for the briefest of moments. He latched onto this thought, it kept him from dwindling back into that dark cloud of sorrow

Pouncy was quiet again. He closed his eyes. "Plato's going to be okay though right?" It was a question very similar to Trinitens but almost had the finality of a statement. No matter what anyone said he'd believe that Plato had gone to the heavyside. Though he wanted to hear it out loud.

"Yeah. Tha' cat wash one of de bes' cats I knew... He's at de 'eaviside lair for sure!" He snuggled closer to the kitten as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Jingalizzy and Tugger emerged after a bit and the sad aura was deminishing as they had cried most of the sorrow out.

Pouncy nodded once, burrying his fave deeper into Mungos orange, white and black chest. "Yes...yes he was." His shoulders shook a moment, but he quickly suppressed them and the cry that was threatening to rise. After a few minutes of silence he leaned back and looked at Mungo. "I'll go now. You need sleep." He said, crawling off of Mungo's lap.

Mungojerrie grabbed the kit by his scruff and drug him back, pulling him close and letting out a loud yawn, "Much better!" He was soon asleep with the tomkit trapped in a warm hug. Rumpelteazer suddenly pouncetackled Tugger from ontop of the wickerchair, "Bonzai!!" She yelled and glomped the unsuppecting Main Coon.

Pouncy scrabbled a minute but realized that there was no use fighting. Mungo was soon asleep. He had to admit, sleep was creeping up on him as well. With a small, comfortable smile, he fell asleep.

Pouncy slept for only a little while. He was tired, but his mind wouldn't let him sleep any longer. He had to move his stiff muscles. Quietly and slowly he slipped out from Mungo's embrace and left the den. Looking around he saw most of the clan in the clearing, but this time he didn't go running to them. He turned and headed out into the junkyard to think. He skirted around the dirty stream, kicking at little trinkets that were easily dislodged. The entire time his head was down, eyes dulled from sight as he sank deeper into thought. Deeper than he, or any kitten have.

Mungojerrie woke up a few minutes after his snuggle toy left. He looked around for the tomkit but couldn't see him anywhere.

Pouncy sat high up on a tall pile, the stream running around it at the base below him. With a small sigh he stared at his dangling feet.

In a flash or gold and black fur, a flying creature slammed head long into Pouncival, knocking the two of them to the ground just ouside the area where the other Jellicles were telling stories. Pouncy yelped and tumbled down the incline of garbage, fighting with the creature. He tumbled into a chunk of metal and cut open his arm. He winced, but it didn't feel to bad. But the weight of the creature was suddenly gone as Mungo's growls and hissing rose into the air.

Still on edge from the Pollicle fight Mungojerrie was the first there, he tackled the intruder and pinned her to the ground, as far away from the tomkit as one rolling pounce would allow. His teeth were beared as he came nose to nose with a large brown bat. The bat's eyes were a very bright orange and it's fur resembled a harlkin cat in that it was a patchwork of light gold and black spots. The young bat blinked softly and looked terrified.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I swear! My wings gave out and I tried to land..." She went on rambling nonsense about aircurrents and landing areas as Mungojerrie hissed at him.

Pouncy shook his head he quickly stood. "Mungo wait..." Stepping forward he had thought the creature was a cat at first, seeing as he hadn't had a clear image of what had hit him. But now he looked confused, eyes focused for once. "What are you? "

The creature wiggled frantically as Mungojerrie hissed threateningly at her "How out you get this flea bag off of me so we can talk like friends instead of one of us being a captive!" Mungojerrie knew better than to let a threat, even an imaginary threat, up once he had it pinned. He had learned this when he was very young from the Master of Crime.

"Mungo!" Munkus said suddenly appearing. He had heard the clattering and immediantly went to investigate. Only to see Mungo pinning some animal to the ground. "What in the..." He was almost just as confused as Pouncy. Until he remembered a lesson long ago from his father when they were walking through a small field late at night. "A bat? Where'd you come from?"

Pouncy was about to say something to Mungo again when Munkus had stepped in. "Bat? Whats a bat?"

"_I'm_ a bat!" the creature grumbled as she managed to push the calico off of herself once he was distrcted by Munkustrap. The bat stood and brushed herself off. "God I hate these bright lights! I get so confused when I'm flying." She flutterd her large leathery wings and wrapped them around himself. Mungojerrie kept between the group and the bat as his tail got slightly larger and he glared at the newcomer. Jingal and Rumpel stepped up the Mungojerrie's sides and Jingalizzy cleared her throat to get the bat's attention.

"Where di you come from?" She asked.

Pouncy wriggled in between Jingal and Mungo and peered under the calico's outstreched arm at the bat. His eyes returning to their kittenish curiosity finally. "I repeat, where did you come from?" Munkus repeated the question, his voice a little more firm now that his innitial shock was over.

The bat was busy digging a chunk of dirt out of her rather large ear with her tiny claws, "I heard ya I heard ya! Sheesh! I came from the village south of here... The population was getting hugely of crowded and food is scarce so I decided to come north to find food!"

Mungojerrie didn't move as he kept both eyes on the bats movements. He moved his arm so it was in front of Pouncival's chest, warning him to not advance.

Pouncy's curiosity went down just a tad as Mungo held him back. He was almost completely oblivious to the cut in his arm until Scarlot came forward and took hold of it gently to examine. She knew little of bats, only that she could tell one when she saw it.

"Looking for food? Well..." She began, looking up at Munkus. His own tail was slightly poofed up. "As far as food goes we can offer some or whatever you find here. As for shelter and a home, we'll have to talk it over with the rest of the clan." Munkustrap replied.

The bat extended a clawed finger in greeting, "My name's Tsuki!" Mungojerrie looked at the claw in confusion, he had seen humans greet each other this way but wasn't sure what he was supposed to do when the hand was offered. Rumpel came forward and gripped the bat's claw with one hand and smiled.

"Ignore the stuffy Toms! C'mon I'll steal you something for breakfast!" Before anyone coud object Tsuki, Rumpel and Jingal were off to get breakfast.

Pouncy went to follow but Scarlot caught the scruff of his neck. "Not so fast young one." She said, shaking her head at the look of protest. "Not until we get your arm cleaned up. Looks like you hit some pretty rusty metal, come on." She dragged him back to the clearing and plopped him down in her lap as she dabbed at the wound with cloth to clean it before tieing it tightly. Munkus watched them go with slight curiosity and slight suspicioun. He didn't know much about the flying mammals. But it would be interesting to have her around for a while.

"What do you make of her Mungo?" He said, looking at his Calico friend.

"She smells bad... Li'e de wil' fores's 'o de south but also of de sea to de wes'..." He stood up straight and stared off after them. He turned to his leader and sighed, "We're pickin' up strays lef' an righ' Munky!" He smiled softly but he ws still worried.

Rumpel did a cartwheel and giggled loudly as the bt flew low, directly above them. They followed the smell of fresh pie on the air until they reached an open window where a fresh apple pie sat to cool.

Munkus nodded, a small smile spreading across his own lips. "Very true Mungo. Very true. But I am worried also. We've never had run ins with bats...I'm not to sure what to make of her."

Pouncy protested until finally Scarlot let him go. He began at a walk but slowly increased speed as he came upon Mungo and Munkus, zooming by them to see if he could catch up with the others. Pouncy slowed momentarily when he noticed Mungo trailing after him. But he shrugged it off. Jumping lightly to the window he inspected the pie, trying to not look to interested in Tsuki.

Mungojerrie suddenly turned and trailed after the kitten. He didn't make a sound but the closeness between them silently proclaimed that Mungo was only coming along to protect him and spy on the others. By the time Mungo and Pouncy found the trio, Tsuki, Rumpel and Jingal were completely full of apple pie and nearly a quarter of the tin was still full.

Tsuki was telling the dames a story of when she was flying and ran into the face of one of the guards a the Palace. all three females were giggling loudly. Mungojerrie couldn't help but sit next to Pouncival and start to finish off the pie, "Want some?" He offered the tomkit a handful of apple.

Pouncy took the handful gladly and nibbled on it. The warmth and spices were delicious. He sat down inbetween Mungo and Jingal as he nibbled on the pie.

The giggling continued as Tsuki caught Pouncival's eye. She stealthily winked at him before jumping right back into the frenzy of laughter, "So then he gagged and spit right in this tourists eye!!" Mungojerrie, only hearing half of this story, burst out laughing regardless and pieces of apple pie went flying.

Pouncy flushed slightly under his white fur when he saw her wink and looked down quickly as he continued to nibble. Though the laughter was contagious and he found himself laughing along with them.

Munkus met up with Scarlot and decided to talk about their new bat friend. "What do we do?" "She's just a bat, I don't think there is anyway she could even know Macavity." Scarlot replied. "He does have rats at his will." Munkus shot back. "Are you saying she's a rat?" She hissed. "Unfortunate family resemblance maybe?" Munkus's suspicious behaviour and over protectiveness was getting on Scarlots nerves. "Munkus, I love you, but you have got to let go of past problems!" She said crossing her arms and shaking her head.

Mungojerrie elbowed Pouncival softly as the laughing subsided. He had seen the wink and blush and was smiling as if he had eaten a canary. "So what else is fun around here?" Tsuki asked as she licked her claws clean of the apple goop.

Pouncy swallowed a mouthful of pie and stared intently at his feet as Mungo elbowed him. "Fun? Well, theres most of the junkyard to explore, there's always new stuff." He shrugged trying to think of what else there was to do. "We make up games...sing, dance." But his mumblings were lost as Jingal started up a new conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

Pouncy joined into the conversation here and there, stealing glances at Tsuki. His stomach was contentendly full from the pie and sleepyness had hit him like a brick. How long had it been since he had a nice long full nights sleep without nightmarish interuptions? Absentmindedly he leaned against Mungo as he listened to the three cats and bat converse.

Mungojerrie automatically put his arm around the tomkit's shoulders and pulled him into a more comfortable position. He smiled softly as he and the others continued filling Tsuki on current events and the workings of Macavity. Tsuki was listening intently but had her gaze fixed harshly on the tom holding Pouncival.

Pouncy at this point tried to tune them out. He didn't want to hear of Macavity. But his ears wouldn't close to their conversation. His half lidded eyes caught the gaze Tsuki was giving Mungo. Harsh, he thought, but his foggy mind didn't know what to make of it. Stiffling a yawn he stretched and tried to wake himself up with a little shake. "What's it like where you lived Tsuki?" He asked quietly, trying to change the subject in a calm, quiet manner.

Tsuki smiled widely as he addressed her, "Well I lived south of here, in the forest outside of London. I have a huge famly and we were running short on food so a bunch of us left home to let the elders and the pups eat what's growing." Mungojerrie nodded and listened as he stroked Pouncival's headfur. This only made Tsuki glare more.

Pouncy blinked a couple times, the stroking was calming. "Really? So you left by choice to save the youngest and eldest? That's nice." He wondered if something like that happened here in the junkyard if he and the others would have to leave. He scratched at the bandage around his arm, for it was kind of itchy, as he shifted slightly, a little uncomfortable at the thought. But he calmed himself, knowing that a food shortage wouldn't happen in a junkyard.

Tsuki was turning bright red under her gold an brown fur. She stood and with two flaps of her wings she was nose to nose with Mungojerrie, "Stop touching him!" Pouncy blinked up at Tsuki, his brain taking a minute to register she was talking about him.

"Whoa! Calm down batty! I ain't done nothin to you!" He held his free hand out to keep her away a bit.

"If you want to keep your face you'll stop petting him!" Tsuki bit Pouncival's scruff and flapped backwards, bringing the tomkit to settle next to her on the ground. Mungojerrie raised a brow but didn't think enough of it to make a fuss.

When he was suddenly taken from Mungo's side, Pouncy scrabbled a minute, suddenly very much awake as he came to rest beside Tsuki. But he didn't look frightened, just surprised at the sudden change. He looked at Tsuki and then at Mungo and back. "Do you not like Mungo?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. It was an innocent question, but his blue eyes were searching for what emotion Tsuki would show.

Tsuki ignored it and smiled down at him, stroking his head fur with a one digited paw. Rumpelteazer and Jingal exchanged a look and then glanced at Mungojerrie who was sulking deeply at the loss of his tomkit. "W'at's so funnah?" Mungojerrie asked. He was oblivious to how funny this scene looked.

Pouncy batted at her claw and scooted back, looking at them all in turn before turning and deciding it was a good time to leave. He was confused. He felt like he was being fought over, it could very well have been true with the looks Mungo and Tsuki were giving each other. He didn't like it, especially since they were both his friends. Jumping off the windowsil he headed back into the junkyard, his pace quick at first then slowing down. He sighed and sat by the stream, looking at his dirty reflection.

Jingalizzy looked between the bat and the young tom. "That was strange..." Mungojerrie nodded and raised a brow at the glaring bat and shrugged, "If you think so... I found it ackward" he said and followed the tomkit

Pouncy heard Mungo's steps behind him and only glowered into the water. "What was that Mungo?" He asked, his voice not necessarily angry, more frusterated.

"Wha' do you mean?" Mungojerrie stayed a distance away, so as to not scare him off. He sat down on a large pile of trash and waited.

"You and Tsuki! Thats what I mean. You don't seem to like each other and...I'm...in the middle...I don't know what I mean." He batted at the water angrily.

Mungojerrie inchd up behind him and slung his arms over the tom kit's shoulders, "I didn'do nothin ta da crazy bat! She jist snatched ya up when you were comfah!"

"She seemed angry that you were touching me." He looked away from the calico. Why must things be so confusing?! He heaved a sigh. "Nevermind I guess." He mumbled. "I should probably appologize for leaving the way I did."

Mungojerrie started to laugh hard as he hugged the tomkit, "She 'ikes you! You silly lil kit!" he ruffled Pouncival's headfur and laughed again.

Pouncy's ears went back and a blush reddened his skin under his fur. "L-Likes me? You mean...She..." But a small smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth. Anger and frustration was draining away.

Mungojerrie stepped back just enough to get his paws around the tiny tomkit's shoulders. His expert thief's hands working out all the knots in the kit's muscles. "Yeah she thin's yer cute!"

Pouncy's eyes had widened in both shock and embarresment. However the shoulder massage wasn't doing anything for his concentration. He blinked rapidly in an effort to keep himself awake. "Then what am I going to do?" He asked.

Mungojerrie sat the kitten down and continued the message, "Well... do ya thin' she's cute?"

"Oh um...Yeah...I guess...I mean..." The question made his already rosey cheeks redden even more as he became quite flustered. Suddenly the ground was incredibly interesting.

Mungojerrie smiled deeply and continued, "Den you should ask 'er on a date!"

"What?! MungoI...I don't...I don't know." He kicked at a can, face reddening still. What was he to do? "I mean, what is there to do around here anyway?" He tried covering up his stuttering.

Mungojerrie eblowed him just enough to rock him slightly, "Take 'er on a tour of de terr'tory!" He smield his signature grin and chuckled

Pouncy rocked back before hugging his knee's close. "I don't...Well, maybe. But when??" He had so many questions, though he figured he might as well build up his courage. He didn't want to look like a scaredy cat.

Mungojerrie playfully bite the very tip of the tomkit's ear and pulled just enough so he could feel it. "tanight, when de sta's is out! Ain't gon' be a cloud in de sky tanight!"

"How can you tell?" He mumbled as his ears twitched and he batted at Mungo's nose. "Okay...I...I'll do it..." 


	14. Chapter 14

He started walking back to the windowsil. The closer he got the slower he walked until suddenly he was there. Gulping down the lump in his throat he climbed up and sat down. "Jingal, Rumple...Tsuki...I'm sorry for running off like that...It was rude and I..." He looked at the bat, his cheeks reddening.

Tsuki smiled expectantly up at him from her spot between the two queens. She didn't care now that he was gone or that Mungojerrie had chased after him. He had returned to speak to her and that's all that mattered.

He glanced nervously at the two queens and kicked at a fragment of paper that was near his feet. "Um...Tsuki...Would you..." He prepared himself for rejection silently. But he wondered why. Hadn't Mungo said she liked him? All should be well...And yet. "Uhm...I was wondering if...and...it's fine if you don't...but..would...would you like to see the territory with me." He said, the ending rather quick as it came out.

All he heard was a shrill squeak of joy and the bat flutered her wings enough to get over to him. She nearly tackled him and she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh yes! that would be wonderful!"

His blush reddened but a smile spread across his face. "Tonight then!" He said, his voice much more cheery than it was a moment before. He was very happy with himself.

Tsuki met him in the clearing. A large pink honeydew flower was behind her ear and a wide grin on her face. "Shall we then?" Mungojerrie and Munkustrap followed the two, they did this whenever a Jellicle went out alone with an outsider.

Munkus looked at Mungo with a raised eyebrow. This was interesting and not something he'd seen everyday. But who was he to say anything? He hadn't seen so much life in Pouncy since the incident. Though he was still very wary of Tsuki. Pouncy glanced over his shoulder at Mungo and Munkus, ears back slightly. He stiffled a small sigh.

"Yes, lets!" He showed her around the territory, stopping every now and then when something was of interest. "This is my favorite place." He began as they came to yet another pile. "Here," he rolled the big tire out of the way and let it close behind him and Tsuki. Quickly so Munkus and Mungo would get the point. The pile was more or less just a shell. Hollow with many different platforms to sit on. In the center was a pile of broken glass. The moon hitting the multi-colored shards painted the walls with dancing light.

Tsuki's eyes lit up, "Ooooooooo!" she stared at it for a moment before turning back to Pouncy, "How did you find this place?" She was sniffing around, poking random things and wondering how it was constructed.

Pouncy plopped onto a big poofy, slightly torn, cushion that was sitting to one side and smiled. "I found it on one of my 'adventures' with Tumble. We split up and I found this place. After a while I moved the glass in here to see what would happen since the moonlight came in." He paused a moment, closing his eyes. "Only me and Tumble, and now you, know about it. Well, more or less. Mungo and Munkus knows its here now but haven't been inside...Its a good place to come and think."

Mungojerrie was sniffing around rapidly, "I don' smell 'im anywhere!!" He whispered in a hiss and sulked. Almost seeming disappointed that they hadn't found anything to connect the bat to the Hidden Paw.

Munkus nodded. "I don't either. Keep all senses open." He said, leaning against a broken lawnmower and crossing his arms.

Mungojerrie found a hole tht the moon came in and listened just incase.

Tsuki found a spot very close to him on the same cushion to be incredibly comfortable and she made herself at home. "It is beautiful... thank you for sharing it with me..."

He smiled and snuggled a tad bit closer. "Jingal and Rumple shared a lot about us but what about you? All I know is that you're from the south and had to leave because of food problems." He said, crossing his arms on his knee's and propping his chin on them.

She nuzzld her cheek into the curve when his neck meets his shoulder, "Well... there's not much else really. I love flying when it's raining lightly... I hate chinese food and donuts... lets see... hmmm..." she thought hard about things he would like to know. "Oh! and my favorite food is cherries!"

"Cherries huh? I'd have to say mine is fish. Sardines in particular. But I guess thats not a real big surprise since I'm a cat." He said with a smile. A small sigh escaped as she settled up against him.

"Actually I've met a cat who didn't like sardines!" She said matter-of-factly as she snuggled up close and stroked his headfur.

"Really? Hm." He closed his eyes as she stroked his headfur. "How many cats do you know?" This felt so different to when he would snuggled against someone else. Like when he was asleep with the other kittens, or next to Jenny or Scarlot or Mungo. But he liked it.

She shrugged, "A whole mess of you now! Since I know most of the Jellicles!" She nuzzled the tip of her long nose into the softspot below his ear and smiled.

"Heh." He chuckled quietly,shifting his head as she nuzzled the spot. "Okay, so I've asked you plenty. Anything you want to know?"

"What do you think of Mungojerrie? I mean you two seem to get along great but is there anything else?" She asked as she crinkled up her nose in confusion.

"Anything else? Well...He's a great tom. He's helped me through..." He paused a moment and opened his eyes, though they looked away from Tsuki. "A lot. And I've kind of helped him."

Tsuki nodded, "So you're just friends?" She asked and smiled deeply at this conclusion and snuggled closer.

"Uhm yeah. Though we have gotten a little closer. He's like a big brother to me." He said looking at Tsuki with a smile. He opened his arms and draped one over her shoulders.

She wiggled closer and accepted the arm gratefully. "Well that's god i guess... If you think you can look up to someone who does what he does..."

"What do you mean?" Pouncy blinked, confusion beginning to surface. "He's a thief, I know. Him and Rumple are a good team but they don't do anything to bad."

Tsuki exhaled deeply as if hesistant to share this information. "Well... I've been living in the territory just south of yours for a few days before I came here and I saw him with this tall Ginger Cat about two days ago..."

"Tall...Ginger Cat?" A chill ran down Pouncy's spine as he froze, eyes locked on Tsuki. "Ginger as in...Macavity?" He almost had to choke out the name.

Tsuki nodded, "I think so... he matched the description Jingalizzy gave me. The two of them seemed to be real close." Mungojerrie had heard his name but they were talking so quiet he could barely understand them what he heard was: "...Mungojerrie?...you two... along great... anything else?... great tom...I've helped him... just friends?... We have gotten...closer... Well that's good... I know...good team... "

Pouncy suppressed a shiver and shook off Tsuki. Scooting a little away from her and sitting up on his knee's. "No. He'd never do that. He...I..." He was searching for words but didn't know what to say.


	15. Chapter 15

Tsuki sighed and hugged him despite the inching away, "I saw him with my own eyes Pouncival... I wouldn't lie to you." Mungojerrie, meanwhile, was still only catching the good side of this conversation and relaxed a bit.

Pouncy shook his head, his eyes were wide and far off as he thought about it. His senses became dull. "He wouldn't do that...He...He promised he wouldn't do that to himself again...He promised me." But he didn't pull away from Tsuki. He just shook his head slowly from side to side, his brain refusing to believe it. But something deep down stirred.

Tsuki nuzzled into his comfortingly, "Maybe it's because of you that he was making a deal with Macity or whatever his name is..." the bat glanced him over and smiled inwardly at his reaction, she so enjoyed making trouble.

"Because of...me? But...why?!" His ears laid back in distress. His eyes even wider and suddenly bright with a mix of fear and a small spark of anger. Anger that was growing. How could Mungo do this?

"I'm so sorry... I sort of thought you knew!" Tsuki did her best innocent impression. She was a -very- good actress, "if I had known you would react this way I would have never brought it up!"

Pouncy shook his head, anger still growing. "No...I'm...Thank you for telling me." He gritted his teeth, though his mind still balked against the very idea of Mungo betraying him, lying to him. "Why." He muttered, eyes suddenly taking on a sad glint. "Why...I can't...I can't take much more of things like this!"

"Why do you associate with his kind? Many of the Jellicles seem quiet suspicious to me..." She muttered to herself but made she he would hear her. Mungojerie had stopped listening, he was watching the stars now and waiting for the two to be done in the cave.

His ears perked up, then laid back again. He closed his eyes tight and shook his head. "They are all kind to me, why wouldn't I be with them? They gave me and Tumble a home, food and family." He stood and turned his back to Tsuki.

She looked to be considering this, "I understand how you would come to that conclusion. But didn't you tell me that you trusted Mungojerrie? And yet he had returned to a tom that you obviously despise."

"I...I..." He clenched his jaw. Unsure what to say anymore. So many things, emotions, were battling within him. "Lets go home." His voice could barely be heard. He shook his head and held open the tire for Tsuki once more before following her out. Munkus raised an eyebrow at the expression that was on the tomkits face and looked up at Mungo. It was almost back to the same lifelessness that had been before Tsuki arrived. What went wrong? He followed silently, pondering what could have happened.

Tsuki fluttered at his side, sweeping side to side to keep at his slow pace and still stay aloft, "I have upset you... I am very sorry Pouncival..." Mungojerrie exchanged a puzzled look with Munkustrap and shrugged largely.

"S'okay..." He muttered. "I just...need to be alone...To...sort things out." He shook his head and was very quiet the way back. Once back in the clearing he split off from the others and went to the creek. Munkus went to Scarlots side and shook his head at her puzzled look.

"I don't know, they went into a little hide-away of his, all fine but when he came out he looked just as depressed as before." He sighed.

Mungojerrie plopped down next to Rumpel and kissed his mate softly, exchanging a nuzzle. "I don' know wha' wen' wrong..." He looked a bit sad since he had been able to get the tomkit to smile again and now he was despressed all over.

"Guess we'll just wait and see." Scarlot sighed and leaned against Munkus. They waited up for a long time, but Pouncy hadn't returned. Eventually Scarlot had to go to bed, it was her night to spend watching over the kittens. It wasn't hard to momentarily forget Pouncy's depression, what with the roudy kittens causing trouble until they finally fell asleep all piled up around her. Pouncy fell into a slow walk, following the stream. At first he thought about going back to his spot, where he had taken Tsuki. But it almost seemed tainted now. He didn't want to go back there yet.

Mungojerrie was forced to sleep by a stern and worried Rumpel who threatened to hogtie him if he didn't lie down. He didn't sleep though, he was too worried about his little Tomkit. Tsuki chuckled to herself as she waited high in a tree until the majority had gone to sleep before she flew south, to Macavity's lair.

Finally, in the early hours of the morning, Pouncy returned. Munkus sat alert at on the hood, Alonzo asleep by his side. They had taken turns once again, worried about Pouncy. "Pouncy! There you are!" But it wasn't a scolding voice, only full of relief. "We were afraid something happened." Pouncy looked up, eyes slightly hollow and almost untrusting. He mumbled an apology and crept past to the kitten den. There he laid down on the very edges, next to his brother, but his eyes remained open.

Mungojerrie was laying in wait and pouncetackled him the moment he entered the kitten den. He tumbled out into the clearing so they wouldn't wake up the others. Mungojerrie threw is arms around the tomkit and smiled, "I'm so glad yer al'ight!"

Pouncy, more shocked than normal, flailed, scrabbled and struggled out of Mungo's grip. His eyes wide with anger. "Are you?", his voice was a steely calm before he stalked off. His anger frightened him, he wanted to get away before he cracked. He felt it boiling up under his skin.

Mungojeerie smiled wide, ignorant of the anger in the air. He only cared that his friend was back, "Well yeah! I wash worried all nigh'!" He started to bring the tomkit into another strong hug.

Pouncy turned and pressed his hands against the bigger toms chest, in an effort to hold him back. The were outside of the clearing, leaving a very confused and worried Munkus behind on the trunk. A small hiss escaped the tomkits throat as he stumbled back. "Really? I don't want to hear it!" He spat.

Mungojerrie stopped advancing and his ears shot back in surprise, "Wha' did I do dis time?" He looked hurt and sad but not extremely meloncoly. The actions the tomkit was making cut him deep but he didn't know why.

Pouncy's clenched fists shook but it was impossible to tell from what. Anger? Fear? Whatever emotion it was, it was strong. "Why Mungo? Why would you do this to me? Do you enjoy playing with my mind?"

Mungojerrie looked shocked and leaned back slightly, he could smell the anger on the tomkit and for some reason this made the larger tom nervous, "I though' I could 'elp yer min' Pouncy..."

Pouncy's ears pressed back against his skull. "Help, yeah right!" His fur was rising up and his teeth were bared. "More lies! Tell me, how long have you been lying?"

Mungojerrie shook his head, trying to grasp at what they were actually discussing, "I've lied me 'ole life... you knew da' when ye star'ed 'angin ou' wi' me!"

Tears suddenly stung Pouncy's eyes. His mind knew it all along, this was just like a spoken confirmation. "You never did care about me did you." It was a statement, not a question. His voice was low, hollow and yet held a ringing anger.

Mungojerrie took a step towards the tomkit, "Now you know da' ain' true! Lis'an to yerself!"

Pouncy shook his head, and took a step back, clutching his paws to his ears. "Everything was a lie." A tear escaped both eyes and slid through his facial fur. "The entire time...You just used me."

"Wha' de bloody 'ELL are ye 'alkin bout?!" Mungojerrie was frustrated to the point of anger at this point as he stood to his full height and stepped towards the tomkit.

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" He hissed in reply, fur puffing up. He stood there for a mere second before backing off. Jaw clenched, he shot one look over his shoulder before walking away.

Mungojerrie shot a confused look up at Munkustrap and his eyes sincerely apologized to his leader that he had to winess that. Munkus was stunned, eyes wide and jaw slightly open. Pouncy, the normally quiet and unspoken tomkit had just started an arguement, yelled and stalked off. The scene played over and over again in his mind.

Tsuki was hanging from a branch at Pouncy's eye level just a bit off, "I told you..."

What had just happened?! Pouncy looked away from Tsuki. He truely was angry with them, especially Mungo. His heart felt like it was torn into pieces. "Yeah..." But why did it hurt so much if Tsuki was right? It shouldn't matter now.

Tsuki flipped down and landed before him, her innocent yet knowing eyes examining his expression, "I will go with you if you wish to leave for a while..."

Pouncy looked away again. "Yeah..." He said again. "I think...I do need to get away for a while...But...I don't know where to go."

Tsuki did her best to hide a wide smile but it still tugged bearly at the corners of her mouth, "I have a cat friend who may be able to help... but he lives in a bad area of the territory...

"Really?...I don't know...You don't think he'd mind?" Pouncy looked up, his eyes almost pleading, the hurt ran very deep but he masked it quite well for a kitten.

Tsuki shook her head, her large ears flopping, "Not at all... follow me..." She crooned gently, wrapping a wing around his shoulders and leading him away.


	16. Chapter 16

She led him south towards Macavity's territory but kept him occupied with whispered secretabout the others so he wouldn't notice where they were going.

Pouncy shook his head. All those he had loved, trusted, were nothing. "I can't believe..." He couldn't finish the sentence. "How do you know all this?" He asked

Tsuki put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You think these big ears are just for show... I hear everything that goes on around me..." They were soon standign by an entrance to the Hidden Paws liar. Pounciva; had never been to this entrance so he wouldn't recognize it.

Pouncy nodded and looked up at the enterance and his ears laid back. At this point he had a slightly bad feeling, a shiver ran down his spine, but he put it on account of the new truths he had just learned. "Where are we?" He asked,

Tsuki shook her head, "somewhere that is safe... where no one will lie to you..." she stroked his head fur and comforted him as they entered.

Pouncy lowered his head and nodded. All he wanted to do was curl up in a dark corner and forget the whole morning. He wished he could erase everything that happened. "No one will lie?" He whispered, eyes watching the ground.

"No one will ever lie or decieve you here... I promise you this much." She smiled softly as they entered a large throne room type of area. Across the way was a large mound of overstuffed pillows and ashadowed figure lay ontop of them.

He nodded, eyes showing thankfulness and exhaustion. He didn't know how much he could take of this emotional trauma. Then that same shiver ran down his spine, but this time it was stronger. The shudder ran through his body as his eyes strayed across the form. "Who...is your friend?"

"He is yur friend too... I will introduce you if you promise to hear him out." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder again. It seemed to ease the shivers. "Remember... no one will deceive you here... ever"

He gulped down what felt like a rock in his throat, but found himself nodding slightly. What else had he to lose? He had no home or family now. Not even Tumble. A moment of remorse washed over him. He never said goodbye to his brother. "O-o...Okay." He stuttered slightly.

Tsuki nodded, "Very well Pouncival. This is my good friend and mentor, Macavity." She had a soft but strong hold on his shoulders. She eased the shudders and her form felt comforting behind him as he was presented with his new guardian.

The ice running down his back suddenly changed paths and wrapped around his heart. "Men...Mentor? You never...mentioned..." He stammered, trying to back up but Tsuki was right there. His kitten instinct, not to mention how he was brought up, told him to run.

Tsuki cooed softly in his ear, "shhh.. it's alright. I promise he will be a better friend than anyone of the Jellicles who betrayed and lied to you before. I have never once been deceived by this Tom and neither will you..." She stroked out his headfur to calm him as MAcaivty leaned into a ray of light that allowed them all to see him clearly.

His eyes hardened at the very mention of all the lies he had been told. "But you said...Mungo..." He almost had to force the name out, "Had come back here!"

"That worthless lieing tom had returned to make a deal with me! He planned on trading you in exchange for my surrender!" Mcavity's voice wrapped around Pouncival's mind and soothed him. The cat may have been called wicked but no one would dare say he wasn't handsome and elegant.

This time his heart very nearly stopped. His breath quickened. "T-Trade me? He..." He had to sit down, his legs felt like they were going to give up on him as the room began to spin. "No he..." Closing his eyes he shook his head.

Tsuki knelt and lifted Pouncivals chin gently, "Forget them! you are here. We will watch and protect you from the likes of them!" She tucked a tut of his kittenish mane behind his ear and smiled comfortingly down at him.

"I...I need to lie down..." He said, but he nodded slightly, his eyes far off once again as his thoughts jumbled around.

Tsuki helped him up and led him to a spare room where a soft pillow awaited him. She laid him down gently and covered him up with an old towel that smelled like her southern territory, ocean and wild forests. A wonderfully calming scent. "Get soem rest young kitten."

Sleep was hard to come by, but eventually his exhaustion won out and he fell into a troubled sleep. When he awoke, there was a moment of terror as he had forgotten where he was. Then current events rushed back to him and he fell back onto the floor, burrying his head under the pillow. What had he done? What had happened to cause his life to fall apart?

Tsuki entered with a tray of sardines, "Macavity doesn't like them but the other toms bring them as gifts..." she said and set the tray down gently next to him. She sat down on the floor next to him and stroked his back, "You made the right choice..."

Pouncy uncovered his face just enough to see Tsuki, his eyes glowing dully. He looked at the food and then covered himself again. He wasn't hungry. "It hurts." He muttered after a long pause.

Tsuki continued to stroke him caringly and smiled, "I understand... It won't hurt aftr a while. Please eat something Pouncival. Macavity said that he wishes to teach you to defend youself today!" She seemed very excited about this.

"Teach me?" He muttered. But he sighed and crawled out from under the pillow and over to the dish. Nibbling on a couple of the sardines half heartidly. Though his stomach suddenly seemed sparked back into life with that little taste.

Tsuki smiled as he ate and nodded, "Yes. Macavity says if you are going to be safe here you have to bulk up so the older toms won't pick on you."

"Oh." He nodded as it slowly made sense in his mind. It was incredibly hard for him to suddenly think of Macavity teaching him, caring for him. After all the years he had been taught how evil he was. He killed Deuteronomy! And yet...He didn't want to go back to the clan.

Tsuki waited for him to finish eating and led him to a makeshift sparring arena, "He will go easy on you but we won't coddle you, is tht clear?" se asked as she handed him a stick.

Pouncy looked at her and then nodded. Fear finally setting in again as he took the stick and grasped it in both his paws. He tried to remember all the times he fought with Tumble and the other kittens. What had he learned there? Speed for one thing. He was a pretty quick tomkit. Defense? Not a lot...Block or you will most likely get hit in the face. He took a deep breath and waited.

Macacity was at the other end of the arena with a stick of his own, he spun it in his hand idly, "You must learn defense first. I will attack you slowly at first until yu get it and then I shall speed up until we find your level of sill thus far." And with that MAcavity began a slow, methodical movement of attacks and allowed Pouncy enough time to block.

Pouncy followed as directed and kept his eye on the stick in Macavity's hand. Following its movements and blocking. Quickening his steps and actions as Macavity did.

Macavity was soon barreling own on the tomkit with enough speed to knock Pouncival onto his ass if any attack made contact. "Not bad for a kitten!"

Pouncy's eyes widened as he tried to block but was knocked back. He windmilled, stick flying and fell. But it was a compliment! He had done better then even he expected. Finally some of the depression was being pushed away.

Macavity offered him a hand, the ginger cat never really smiled but if he wasn't glaring daggers then it was considered a good day in his territory.

Pouncy looked at his hand and, hesitantly and gingerly, took it to stand. He was still very wary of the Hidden Paw. Old habits were hard to forget, especially since this particular one had been drilled into his head since he can remember.

Macavity yerked his arm back and the kit was on his feet before he knew he was moving. The Hidden Paw took 3 steps back and waited for Pouncival to get ready.

Pouncy bit back a yelp as he was pulled quite suddenly to his feet. 'Again?' He thought, but he readied himself as he picked up his stick and watched Macavity's movements again. This time a tad bit more relaxed since he knew what to expect.

Macavity did the same technique. Slowly at first btu he sped up more rapidly this time. Striking harder and faster as he forced the kit into a corner. Tsuki watched from the sidelines and gave Pouncival little hints as he went, "Don't let him corner you! Guard your face!"

Pouncy saw he was being backed into a corner. His eyes wide he tried to split his attention at defending and finding an escape rout. Then something occured to him...But would it work? Macavity was much, much larger than he was but there was a slim chance it could work. Making one last defence he turn, ran at the wall, lept, kicked at the wall and flipped backward. But he wasn't high enough, he wasn't going to make it over. Unless...Split decision he reached out, grasped Macavity's shoulders with his hands and used them as a springboard. His landing wasn't anything graceful, since he hadn't ever done it before. He had only done minor flips but hey it was worth a try wasn't it? He hit the ground, instinctively bent his knee's, fell and tumbled to a stop at Tsuki's feet on his back, stick a few feet away.

Macavity spun around and charged, his speed was exactly the level that Pouncival had crumbled at before and the force behind his blows would bruise if not cut the tomkit. Tsuki gasped loudly and put her wing-ed hands over her mouth as Macavity spun, taking Pouncival's stick with him. The Napolean of Crime pinned the tomkit to the edge of the arena with both sticks to his neck. "Not bad... for a Jellicle!"

Pouncy's eyes were wide with fear as he lay there, paws grasped around the sticks, hardly daring to breath. The Hidden Paws speed was amazing. He was definantly going to be hurting the next day, he could tell. But when Macavity spoke he exhaled slowly and calmed down. So he hadn't done anything wrong, that was good. He knew that upsetting Macavity would be a horrific thing to do. He forced a small smile. "Th...Thank-Thank you." He said but added silently to himself 'I think...'

Macavity stood up, handing the sticks to Tsuki, "Have half a gram of 'ibep' ready when he feels this excersize in the morning. Have Kaolin ready my evening meal and set a place for this kitten." He gave a few more commands as he exited the arena but they were to a Siamese cat names Leo and they were lost to the distance. Tsuki yelled the order to Kaolin and helped Pouncival up, "good work!"

He gratefully took Tsuki's hand up and rubbed his arms. His muscles were already starting to ache but it wasn't to bad yet. His hands were still shaking a bit though. Fear and adrenaline were still mixing through his veins. For multiple reasons. "Wh-Whats 'ibep'?" He asked between breaths.

"A human painkiller. It works wonders but if you take more than a gram you get addicted!" She informed him as she led him to the bathing area and pushed him into a tub of blood warm water. It instantly eased his muscle pain. "I'll check on ou in a hour, these tubs are always avalible and hot." she said before walking off to see to dinner.

"Oh..." Was it this Ibep that Mungo was having a reaction to? Pouncy didn't have time to think much of it as he flailed a minute before he splashed into the warm water. A sigh escaped his lips as he settled into the warm water. His ears relaxed from the perked position that was on the look out for sound and that he thought was becoming permanent, and drooped slightly. His eyes closed as an almost imediant reaction to the relaxation.  
Tsuki returned in what seemed like a moment and knelt by the rub, "Pouncival... dinner is nearly ready. We have to get you dry and to the table before Macavity gets there." She motioned to him and Kaolin, a largely built Rex bent down nd scooped him up with a fuzzy towel. The Cornish Rex proceeded to towel dry the kitten until every hair was on end. Tsuki hid a giggle at the puffball that had once been a tomkit, "Now comb him out and we will leave for the dining area"

Pouncy moaned faintly in protest as he was suddenly taken from the warms of the tub, the air was chill to his damp fur and skin, but he was quickly dry as he was towled off. Shaking his head he tried to clear it from the relaxing fog and wake himself up. Once more or less awake he began to groom himself to get his fur to lay down once more. "Before he gets there?" He questioned, his eyes wondering

"If he is not the last one to be seated then he gets very... irritated..." She vaguely explained as Kaolin used a wire cat brush to smooth down the tomkit's fur. Once he was presentable and clear that he had ver been, Tsuki led him into a cozy little eating area and sat him down on a cushion. at one end of the room were the doors to the pantry and kitchen and at the other was a large pillow throne for Macavity.

Pouncy looked at her oddly a moment but decided it was best not to ask. Asking to many questions felt like the wrong thing to do. So instead he sat down obediantly and waited, staring at his paws on his lap.

Tsuki sat down across the table from Pouncival but stood almost instantly as Macavity entered. She motioned subtly for the tomkit to stand aswell. Once macavity was seated Tsuki sat back down and the food was served. They were eating what looekd like the best of the scapes from the local fish market and a bit of deli meat. It smelled wonderful and the scent wrapped itself around Pouncival's mind in an intoxicating way.

Pouncy followed and took cues from Tsuki the entire time. The food smelled the food and noticed it turned his stomach. he hadn't realized he was hungry until just now. He nibbled into the little deli meet but said nothing. He took on the 'wait-to-speak-until-spoken-to' idea. Though he did look up at Tsuki every now and then.

Tsuki ate quickly but without inhaling her food. Macavity was taking measured bites of his meal and savoring each one. Aftr dinner was over Tsuki excused them and led Pouncival back to his room, "You may go anywhere in the territory that you like but for the meantime Macavity asks that you are always ecorted by either myself or Kaolin. Many of the cats loyal to him don't know of you yet so you are likely to be attacked if you leave the building alone."

He had looked up with confusion and an unrecognizable expression at the mention of being escorted. He had at first thought perhaps Macavity didn't want him running back to the Jellicles. But he nodded understandably and plopped down on his pillow. He seemed to be becoming more withdrawn, unsure. Why would he go back? Hadn't he lived a lie when he was with them? He sighed, his back turned to Tsuki. "What am I doing Tsuki?" He muttered.

Munkus paced. Back and forth, back and forth. The scene played once again in his head. "I'm sorry Munkus, but there isn't any sign. His scent is faded and dies away quickly because of that rain we had in the middle of the day." Coricopat said sadly. "Keep looking! He has to be out there somewhere." He said through gritted teeth. Pouncy had never been away this long. He himself had gone out to look for Pouncy first, but at Scarlots insisting agrivation he agreed to stay put in the clearing for a while. But he didn't relax in the slightlest.

Mungojerrie was pacign as well. Rumpelteazer followed his movements and spoke soft, comforting words. He semed to be in a trace. s if he were sleepwalking or a zombie. He hadn't slept since before Tsuki had arrived and now he had lost his best friend. He knew it was that damned bat but he didn't know how to prove it, so he kept the information to himself.

Tsuki wrapped a leathery yet blood warm wign around his shoulders, "You are here because it is a very safe and accepting environment... If this is not what you truely want then you may leave anytiem you wish."

Pouncy shifted to see Tsuki and inch carefully, almost hesitantly, into her side. It was warm, comforting, yet something felt like it was missing. He shook his head. "I'm willing to give this a try..." He began. "But...I don't know...Everythings fallen apart."

"It will feel right in time... you will see." She stroked out his headfur until the warmth and comfort of the room put him to sleep.

Pouncy sighed, allowing his eyes to close and fall into sleep. Sleep that began quiet, but slowly was torn apart with new nightmares. Yet, he couldn't wake this time. He remained almost motionless except for the occasional twitch and grimace. Then morning came and the day started all over again.


	17. Chapter 17

Tsuki rapped softly on Pouncival's door. It seemed like such a short time since they had brought the tomkitten into their clan and now he was Macavity's prodigy. The bat tapped him on the shoulder to wake him, "Pardon me pouncival, but Macavity wishes to meet with you to discuss this evenings plans..."

Pouncival stirred, his nightmare broken again. He hardly moved or spoke now from them. They were an every night thing so he was used to them. But they were confusing, blurred images of a large group of cats. He rolled his head to crack his shoulders and stretch as he stood. "Very well." Was all he said, his voice dead and clipped. He left his room, not needing Tsuki's guidence anymore. "Shall we go over them once more Master?" He said upon entering with a low bow at his hips.

Macavity waved an arm in a greeting as he read a message written by one of his henchrats, "Someone should really teach these morons what actual letters look like! It's impossible to understand what they write half the time!" Macavity grumbled to himself as he finished reading the note and looked up at Pouncival finally, "Yes, I just wanted to be sure you understood what needs to be done. I am bringing the enchrats with me again but it will onyl be you and I as far as brute strength."

Pouncy had become quite fit in his training. Small faint scars line his arms from practicing but they weren't noticable. He had built up on lean muscle for his specialty was his agility. "I understand I am to hold back until need be. If anyone puts up a fight or if something goes wrong I am to interfere and get either this Alonzo or Munkustrap." The names were oddly familiar. Why did they ring in his ears. Absently one twitched but he shook his head. His eyes had become dull with an emotionless void. His mind was blank, everything from before was gone. He didn't know why, but he didn't question it. Life had always been like this for the new Pouncival and he accepted it. He knew it had to be better than what his life used to be. At least, thats what he thought.

Macavity nodded, "Very good. We leave in an hour. Have Tsuki round up the henchrats and give the orders." there was a long pause. From the moderately annoyed expression crossing Macavity's face, it was clear Tsuki had pissed him off, "And tell the rat with wings that she's on kitten duty until further notice!" Tsuki grumbled as she heard this. She hated kitten's they were too cute for their own good and she would have loved more than anything to tell her Lord to shove it up his Ginger Cat ass.

"Very well." Pouncival replied with another bow. With a swift turn he left the room, shouting orders. "Also Tsuki, you are on Kitten duty, what did you do to piss him off?" He muttered, eyes darkner than usual. Tsuki refused to answer that as she flashed with a crimson blush and stalked off to the kitten's area.

Mungojerrie had never fully gotten over Pouncival's disappearance but he was back to normal for the most part. He had gotten worse in the rule-breaking department and Rumpelteazer went along for the ride. Needless to say it was hard to keep them inline. The Jellicle Ball was starting as it had every year.

Munkus sat on the tire, head in his hands while his elbows were on his knees. He hardly slept now a days. What had gone wrong with Pouncy? Ever since that bat showed up and that one night. He was gone. And he hadn't returned. Everyone had given up on finding him and things returned, ever so slowly, to more or less normalcy. But Munkus felt like he had gone wrong somewhere, over looked something. He sighed and looked up as the ball started. Waiting for his own turn.

Pouncival waited high up in the shadows behind a wicker chair. He felt a strange deja-vu essence creep over him but he shook it off. It was time to be focused as he watched the festivities below. His eyes were narrows and well hidden, no light shattering over them.

Munkus sat on the tire, head in his hands while his elbows were on his knees. He hardly slept now a days. What had gone wrong with Pouncy? Ever since that bat showed up and that one night. He was gone. And he hadn't returned. Everyone had given up on finding him and things returned to more or less normalcy. But Munkus felt like he had gone wrong somewhere, over looked something. He sighed and looked up as the ball started. Waiting for his own turn.

Pouncival waited high up in the shadows behind a wicker chair. He felt a strange deja-vu essence creep over him but he shook it off. It was time to be focused as he watched the festivities below. His eyes were narrowed and well hidden, no light shattering over them.

Macavity cackled loudly and smiled wide as the cats below him scattered to find safety. Mungojerrie's smirk vanished and his fur stood on end. He took position next to Alonzo as they stood guard around Munkustrap. Macavity sent his henchrats out to capture Alonzo, because he was more easily accessable but they were driven back with their tails tucked. Macavity growled and waited for another time to strike.

Munkus leapt to his feet, ears laying back and fur fluffing up. Hadn't Macavity caused enough suffering already in the past year? He sighed and clenched his teeth and fists. They easily drove back the first wave. They were going for Alonzo this time. Why was that?

Pouncy held back, itching to join in and please his Master. Not to mention fight, release some of his pent up anger. But he waited obediantly for a cue if something went wrong. So far things were going as planned, except for the fact that Alonzo was harder to get to than expected.

They had waited until the dancing portion of the Ball to strike. This time Macavity attacked. He broke up the group and sent his henchrats after a few of the queens and kits to cause a distraction as he charged at Alonzo. The damn harlekin was always surrounded by others protecting Munkustrap. Mungojerrie hissed deeply and swung at Macavity before the Hidden Paw could even got close to Alonzo. Macavity took a hit to the face and flinched back, his own blood flooded his face and he held up his arms. He was blind and at the mercy of the Jellicles... again! fuck! He growled and hissed as he swattered randomly at the air.

This was the kind of sign Pouncival was waiting for. Coiling his muscles he suddenly leapt into the air. He was a streak of brown, tan and white fur as he hit the hood of the car, hit the ground, and gracefully rolled to his feet. Right next to Macavity. As soon as he was on his feet, he delt a roundhouse kick to the calico that had swiped at the Hidden Paw.

Munkus was approaching on Macavity, as were the others. He was almost helpless now, besides thrashing, since he couldn't see. Arm raised and claws drawn he was about to attack when suddenly another cat came out of no where. He gasped and stumbled back when he saw who it was.

Mungojerrie gasped at the sudden flash of pain from the new flesh wound on his shoulder. He hissed and got ready to attack when he suddenly am face to face wtih Pouncival, "No..." The calico couldn't believe it... he wouldn't. Not Pouncy... not HIS tomkit! Macavity wiped the blood from his eyes and rested a hand on his ward's shoulder, "Very good my son. Now finish that worthless Jellicle!" he had been using the petname 'my son' since Pouncival had become his right hand cat.

Pouncivals eyes were cold and dark. A steely blue as he looked at Mungo, sizing up his oponent. There was that moment when everything slowed as the Jellicles around recognized the young male next to Macavity. But at the word he leapt forward, teeth bared. The fight burst forth in full power. Faking a slash with the right he added another hit with his left knee. Aiming for Mungo's gut.

Munkus, eyes wide and mouth open stared at Macavity. Shaking his head slowly, this new development sank in. "How...Why?" He mumbled, but anger flooded and he rushed at the Hidden Paw. Alonzo at his side along with coricopat.

Mungojerrie yowled as his knee was taken out. he spun out of the way of another attack and looked for an opening to knock the kitten out but not hurt him. He cared far to much to fight back against Pouncival. "Pouncival! Wat are ye doin'?!" He was trying to get some sense to the tomkit but he could already see it wasn't working.

Macavity was surrounded by henchrats. They had chased the few queens and the kittens out of the area so they wouldn't have to deal with them. He slashed threatening at the air and smirked. He knew what they were all thinking.

Pouncival's forarm connected with Mungo's and he lept back. Circling, his eyes searched for a weak point. This tom didn't seem to want to fight. His ears twitched at the sound of his name. "How do you know my name?" He said, his voice deadly calm. Suddenly he sprang, running at Mungo. At the last second he dropped to the ground and swept his leg across the ground in attempts to trip Mungo.

Munkus attacked the first couple Henchrats with no difficulty. Clean broken necks but it was getting bloodier by the minute as he had to resort to claws and teeth since they were pushing in against him. "What did you do to our kit?!" He yelled at Macavity.

"He's not yours anymore my dear little brother," Macavity's laugh filled the area as he sent another wave after both Alonzo and Munkustrap. "He works for me now! So much potential was left untapped! He's a wonderful killer as your calico friend will soon descover!"

Mungojerrie jumped over the foot and landed behind the tomkit. He got Pouncival in a full nelson and was breathing heavy as he was forced to stand on his hurt leg, "Stop dis Pouncy!!"

A growl ripped from Pouncival's throat and he grasped at the arms wrapped around him. Claws bit deep into fur and flesh. Squirming once he took a deep breath, pushed down with his legs and rolled, pulling Mungo with him and trying to disentangle themselves.

Finally there was a brief opening. Munkus hissed and leapt at Macavity. But he was caught full on the side by two Henchrats. They rolled, none to graceful. Munkus rolled away from them, slightly dazed but lept back to his feet. Just in time to see Alonzo hit hard in the head. The Harlekin fell into an unconcious heep. "NO!" Munkus roared.

Mungojerrie yowled as he was slammed against the ground under the new muscular weight of the tomkit. "What has he done to you?..." Mungojerrie struggled to stand. his hand gripped his thigh and dug in his own nails to distract from the pain in his knee. He was limping bad, blood flowed down his leg and arms as well as from his mouth. He was in bad shape.

Macavity laughed louder, "You're loosing it little brother! Can't even protect your protector! Pathetic!!"

"You lost it a long time ago yourself!" Munkus roared back slashing and taking out three more Henchrats. Where did he get so many followers!? "Leave Alonzo out of this!"

Pouncival's eyes narrowed as he rolled neatly to his feet and glared at Mungo. "Do? He did nothing. He's given me a home, food, training. More than I could probably say for whatever past life I had." He hissed back in reply, sliding one leg forward and kicking with the other.

Mungojerrie spit out a mouthfull of blood when the kick contacted with his cheek. "'oly 'eaviside Tomkit! 'E messed wit ye good di'n' 'e?" Mungojerrie had stopped fighting. He refused to hurt his old friend and if he had to he would just take the beating.

Macavity glared harshly at Munkustrap, "He is between myself and my lovely little brother! He must move or be moved!" he thrust his arm forward adn all the rats not protecting him ran towards the harlequin.

Munkus growled and dashed towards Alonzo, leaping over henchrats and pushing some out of his way. "If its me you want come and get me!" He growled, leaping at Macavity to tackle him.

Pouncival looked at him darkly. "Messed with me? I don't think so." He replied, sending a punch to Mungo's other cheek. "Why wont you fight?" He spat. Attacking another without any counterattack was no fun.

"I won' figh' me old mate... I won' 'urt me Tomkit... not you Pouncy..." Mungojerrie muttered through a mouthful of blood as he fell to one knee.

Macavity slugged Munkus in the face and got free. Kicking the tabby while he was still down.

Munkus gritted his teeth against any pain and rolled back to his feet. Circling the ginger before him. "You're a dishonorable pile of fur you know that? Using a kit to get to us, using others to get to what you want. All the while hiding behind your army of rats!" He spat.

Macavity smiled wide, "Thank you! I couldn't have put it better myself! At least I win most of the time! You just loose Jellicles!"

"Your mate? Your tomkit? I belong to no one. I serve my Master and thats it!" He replied, placing a foot on Mungo's shoulder and giving a kick to send him rolling, quickly leaping onto the downed calico's chest, one hand wrapped around Mungo's throat and the other raised with claws fully exposed. Eyes dead and dark, only housing anger.

Mungojerrie was silent for a moment, he would die before he hurt Pouncival, "I thought I knew ye before... I shouldn't 'ave let ye 'ang out wit Tsuki... I knew she wash up ta no good"

Pouncivals claws were about to deal the killing blow when he suddenly stopped. Eyes widening slightly. "How do you know Tsuki...know me?" He growled.

Munkus slashed at Macavity. "At least I can say I 'd give my life for them, unlike you. Whenever you yourself are injured or in danger you run with your tail between your legs!"

Macavity growled and slashed, taking out Munkus's left arm as he cut it deep.

Munkus couldn't bite back the cry that came with the pain. His arm slackened, tendons and muscles severed in a number of places. Gritting his teeth he kicked and punched, one right after the other.

Mungojerrie swallowed the blood that began forming in his mouth again, "Because I love ye! Ye were me best mate before det damn bat took ye away from de Jellicles!" Mungojerrie looked as thought he was ready to die if that is what Pouncival wished.

Pouncival blinked. Love? Before? He shook his head angrily to clear it. "What mind tricks are you playing?!" He snarled, bringing his claws down into Mungo's multicolored shoulder.

"I wouldn' lie te you Tomkit... never te you" Mungojerrie was now going in and out of consciousness from the blood loss. He refused to blackout now, not when he was getting close to Pouncival.

Macavity took the blows and rolled with them. The junkyard echoed with his laughter as he saw the Jellicle leader was about to fall, "You should really excersize more my dear little brother! You're loosing your edge!"

Munkus snarled and latched onto Macavity, sinking his teeth into the ginger cats shoulder. His own bunched up to protect his neck. He wouldn't let Macavity's words get to him. Yet...Would the cat leave the clan alone if he let Macavity have him? He shook his head, trying to tear out a good sized chunk of flesh.

Macavity yowled loudly and thrashed at Munkustraps stomach. He struggled to get free as his blood washed over his chest.

Pouncival clenched his eyes tight, bringing his bloody clawed hand to his head. What were these things rushing to his mind? What was happening. Then Macavity's laughter seeped through it. His shaking body calmed and he opened his eyes. "I'll finish you next time." He hissed, leaping to his feet and rushing to his masters aid. He stood on the side, waiting. He knew very well that if Macavity wanted to do something himself, you better let him.

A bloodcurtling scream washed over them. The henchrats had killed Eletra and were surrounding the dames. Mungojerrie couldn't move. He refused to close his eyes to the world so he was forced to remain in the middle of the clearing, simply string at the Jellicle moon... what had gone wrong?...


	18. Chapter 18

Pouncival rushed in. He did a front hand spring, pushing off hard with his hands and sending a well exicuted kicked to Munkus's side. The big grey tabby let out a yowl as he was sent into a roll off of Macavity. Pouncival stood in front of his Master. Eyes dead, dark and glaring as he watched Munkus struggle to his hands and knees. Ribs were definantly broken from that one. Scarlot hissed and flew into a frenzy next to the other Queens. They managed to kill several of the Henchrats but still they knew they weren't safe. Through the fighting she saw Munkus's struggling form and Pouncival. "Pouncy!?" She cried before taking a punch to the side of the head that twirled her around. She whiped the blood that seeped through her fur and attacked again.

"I think we've sufficiantly ruined their evening... let's go home..." Macavity clutched a hand over the gapping wound in his shoulder. Jingalizzy stood over Scaorlottin and protected her from the henchrats as she watched Macavity tuck tail and leave. Damn coward. Once their master was out of range the hanchrats followed suit and scurried off home.

Pouncival nodded once, with one last side long look at the calico he left laying and bleeding in the middle of the clearing. Then he followed his master.

Munkus, coughing, got to his knee's. Spitting out a mouthful of blood he crawled over to Mungo. "Mungo...Are you all right?" But he saw the dazed look in the calico's eyes. "You're going to be fine, they left." But he was soon set upon by Scarlot who made him sit still to be checked over. Rumple ran over to Mungo as well.

"Bloody coward." Munkus hissed through clenched teeth. "Shh, calm down Munkustrap." Scarlot said. She looked around. "Where's Alonzo?" She asked, turning to Jenny and Skimble.

They looked at each other. "We thought he was over here still..." Munkus suddenly let out a very loud curse.

Rumpeltteazer quickly bandaged all of her mate's wounds and pulled him close. "I can't believe Pouncival would do this... he used to be such a good tomkit..."

"Det wasn' our tomkit... 'e's changed so much..." Mungojerrie was fading quickly but Rumpel wouldn't let him pass out for fear that he wouldn't wake up again.

"No...He just looks like Pouncival." Munkus shook his head. "What did that vile hairball do to him?" He sighed.

Mungojerrie found a bit of strength and sat up. his mind was racing and throbbed but he didn't lay back down, "I t'ink it's me fault..."

"How can it possibly be your fault Mungo?" Munkus asked looking at him fiercly. "You cared for him. If anything it was mine letting that crazy bat near him."

Mungojerrie shook the fog from his head, "I don' know... but I know someone who will..." That was the plan then, he would find Tsuki and get that damned flying rat to tell him everything. As soon as he could walk again...

Munkus nodded. "Not until you're better." He said sternly.

"You too Munkus!" Scarlot said before Munkus could say anymore. She knew perfectly well how his mind worked. "We'll figure it out in time, but first you two need to rest."

"Scarlot...Who's scream was that?" Munkus asked, suddenly changing the subject. She looked at him strangely for a moment before her ears drooped in saddness. "It was Electra. A henchrat had gotten its claws on her and..." Her voice broke, ears falling. Munkus' ears drooped as he wrapped her in his arms. Another death was added. How much longer was this going to continue?

Mungojerrie growled and let out an enraged yowl. He was getting fucking sick of this. Macavity would pay as soon as he had the energy to hunt the Damned ginger cat down. The Hidden Paw had taken a leader, a protector, a kitten, and his best friend. This had to stop!

Munkus felt Mungo's anger quite deep. His teeth clenched he laid a hand on Mungo's shoulder. "We'll get him, you can have my word Mungo." He said, his voice uncharacteristically deep and dark.

Mungojerrie growled as he was told to wait and he plopped down into a laying position again, brooding deeply. Jingalizzy whispered to Scarlottin so the others couldn't hear, "We'd betta keep an eye on dem so dey don' run off and git demselves killed!"

Scarlot nodded. "Absolutely." Though her teeth were clenched too. She was just as angry as the others but she also had enough common sense still to know they needed rest

* * *

As soon as they got back he quickly retrieved a long strip of clean cloth and antibacterial to clean up his masters wounds. Leaving the few he himself had recieved for later.

"That did not go exactly as planned. Or did the henchrats do something right for a change and still bring back that harlequin?" He asked as he began dabbing the antibacterial on the gaping wound of the gingers shoulder.

Macavity laughed despite the pain and blood and grinned ear to ear, "We got what we went in for. The henchrats should have taken our harlequin friend to the holding cells by now. After you've cleaned up you should go check on him"

"As you wish Master." He said, bowing his head and finishing up Macavity's wounds before checking himself over. He mostly only had bruises on his back from the roll to get Mungo off. Which also resulted in shallow superficial clawmarks where the toms claws had scratched when he lost his grip.

Pouncy then, went to look at their prisoner. The holding cells seemed oddly familiar. But then, he shook his head, he guessed they should. He'd been down here once or twice before. He stopped before Alonzo's cell and peered in. This was one of the cats they had gone to retrieve? Why. He hadn't seemed to be Macavity's point of interest. The tabby had been. But then, maybe the tabby had just gotten in the way. Yet, this thought automatically made him think the opposite. Perhaps the harlequin was in the way. Pouncival shook his head. The monochrome tom weakly looked up at what had been their tomkit.

"You used to be one of us... our mischevious tomkit. we loved you, Mungojerrie and Tumblebrutus most of all." Alonzo had to stop as a wave of pain shot through him. he slammed his eyes shut and his breath came in studdered gasps.

Pouncival looked at him fiercly. "I was never one of you." He spat. "I've been trained to kill those against me, not those who I was with."

"Then you've been miss led my friend... Tsuki and Macavity have twisted your mind until you don't know who is friend or foe... We've cared for you since you were still blind" Alonzo grunted and hissed as he stood and staggered to the door, standing a foot from Pouncival.

Alonzo's normally brillant coat was now more red than monochrome. He had a large gash out of one side of his head and his left arm hung limpy at his side, "What did he do to you Pouncival...?" his voice was hoarse and strained.

"Why do you filthy Jellicles keep saying that?!" Pouncival growled. "And how do you know my name!" His paws clenched at his sides, anger and frustration boiling more so than normal. These seemed to be the only emotions he felt as of late. When he felt anything at all

Pouncival hissed. "I have never been misled. No one has lied to me!" The first words he remembered Tsuki telling him came back. 'No one will lie to you here. I promise.'

"How do you know you can even trust their promise of truth?" Alonzo's voice was steady and calm even though he was in extreme amounts of pain.

Pouncival growled. "Why wouldn't I trust them? I have no one else! Never did." He hissed as he turned his back to the harlequin. Why was he even talking to the prisoner? He was never one for many words except in Macavity's presence when he was spoken to. Yet this night he had spoken an awful lot. Moreso than he usually lets himself.

Alonzo gripped the barred window in the door with his one usable hand, "You always had us! You still do! I know you were hurt after Plato and Old Dueteromy died but we never thought you would run off like you did!"

He stopped, eyes suddenly wide. "D-Dueteronomy...Plato..." His voice was low, barely a whisper. Why did these words, names, mean anything. Why were they familiar. And why did it hurt to think of them? He shook his head angrily and clasped his shaking hands to his ears. For a long moment he stood there silent before he composed himself and straightened. Without a second glance at Alonzo he stalked off.

Alonzo slumped against the wall. He had failed and the pain was suddenly at the front of his conscious thought. He slid down the door until he lay in a heap on the toher side. He had to get Pouncival to remember if he ever hoped to get out.


	19. Chapter 19

Pouncival stumbled slightly in the dark hallway. Not something he did often. Shaking his head he shut his eyes tight and leanded against the cool wall, hand to his head. What were these images? Perhaps he should talk to Macavity about it. He'd always been more or less kind. Well, caring for him anyway. Training had been rough but other than that...Grinding his teeth he shook his head and headed for his masters chambers.

"Master?" Pouncival said, knocking once on the slightly open door before walking in. His eyes were at first downcast before looking up. He instantly froze, fur rigid, before diverting his eyes.

He had walked in on Tsuki and Macavity in a rather... interesting position. The bat stuttered and blushed violet through her fur as she struggled to move away from the Hidden Paw. Macavity merely stroekd his headfur back calmly and sat up straight, "yes?" he didn't seemed to be phased but Tsuki was blsuhing and muttering embaressedly as she attempted to gather her dignity before stalking out.

Pouncival took a minute, his own cheeks rather flushed, for once showing an emotion rather than anger. Clearing his throat he walked forwards, not looking at Tsuki as she walked past him. "Master I...I'm confused about...many things." He said, tilting his head to the side. "These cats...Jellicles as you called them...They knew me..." On the way to Macavity's chambers bringing up his questions had seemed to easy. Now that he was there, he didn't know what to say, how to ask it. Though walking in on him and Tsuki did nothing for his concentration

Macavity stroked a hand through his headfur as he thought of this. "I promised long ago that I would not lie to you my son." he gave a pause to allow the tomkit to think about that. "You were once one of them. But they never loved or respected you like the cats do here. They saw you as worthless; just a good-for-nothing kitten." He waved away imaginary dust and shook his head, "But we know better!"

Pouncival had been staring at the floor as Macavity spoke, then his head shot up in shock. So he had been a Jellicle. But why then did he not remember? His ears drooped just a little when the Hidden Paw said he hadn't been treated well. "Oh...But why is it I remember nothing?"

Macavity called to a large cat standing at the door t the kitchen and gave his a vague motion. "Who's to say? Perhaps the memories from when you were a Jellicle were too painful to remain." He smiled softly as the cat brought in a tray of assorted fish. "I only took you in to protect you from them."

Pouncival nodded, eyes downcast again. But the curious spark and embarresment he had felt slowly died from his eyes. Returning back to their dark and hollow look. "Perhaps. I am grateful for your hospitality and protection." What his master said made sense. But why...Why did these images still sail through his mind? Why did it still hurt, dull now, but there? "But...That calico...and the harlekin that we captured said otherwise."

Macavity waved away the air in front of him, as if it would dismiss the thoughts. "You must remember that those pathetic Jellicles are masters of wordplay! they could convince the average pollicle that he was a parrot and the mutt would be chirping by dinnertime!" He offered the sardines to Pouncival, "do you want them? I hate them"

Pouncival knew better than to reject anything Macavity offered. Not to mention he was hungry. He picked up two of the sardines and nibbled on them as he rolled his Masters words around in his head. He nodded slowly. "Thank you Master, that was all." He bowed low before backing to the door. "And...Sorry for interrupting." He mumbled.

Macavity waved his hand once mroe to dismiss the apology, "Not at all! Send Tsuki in when you leave."

Pouncival nodded and left. "Tsuki," He snapped her name loudly, not even waiting for her to appear again and jestured into Macavity's room. Then he headed to his own, trying to shake the thoughts of recent events from his head. Perhaps he'd go practice for a bit. Hard training always got his mind off of things. But Macavity already warned him not to kill to many more henchrats. He shrugged slightly and plopped onto his pillow. But no sooner had he attempted to relaxe when a knock came at his door. Grumbling to himself he stood and found a tall persian tom in the frame of his door,

"Sir? Mr. Macavity has informed me that I am to train with you until your head is cleared..." The tom's name was Gilbert and he was the leader of Macavity's small army.

"All right." Pouncival said with a nod and heading to the training arena. This was going to be fun. He'd get some anger out and clear his head. He stood on one side, cracking his knuckles before picking up a stick. "Attack when ready." He directed.

Munkus was laying in his den, eyes staring up at the ceiling angrily with impatience. He did have broken ribs along with gashes and bruises and Scarlot wasn't letting him up for anything. The ball was put on hold no matter how he and some others didn't like it. It was to much this year to deal with. Electra's burial was shortly after they cleaned up the clearing, leaving most very gloomy once again. What was he to do? They had to get Alonzo back, and Pouncy if they could. But...if Pouncival got in their way of rescuing Alonzo...He didn't want to think about it. The safety of a Jellicle was important and Pouncy didn't seem to be a jellicle anymore.

Mungojerrie was on his feet within hours. Rumpelteazer marveled at how stubborn her mate was. He limbed his way to Munkustraps den and knocked softly on the frame of the entryway, "Munky?... we need te talk!"

"Yes we do." He said, closing his eyes a moment and laying an arm over them. He took a deep breath before rolling over onto his good side, ignoring the pain. "You first." Though he had a feeling it was going to have to do about Pouncy.

"Tha crazed gingah tom 'as gone too fa'!" the calico's tail was thrashing back and forth of it's own will and the fur covering it was more like a pin cushion than his normal coat. "I wanna kill 'im! NO! I -'ave- te kill 'im!" His voice was like thunder as he limped his way to stand a few feet from his leader.

"Mungo...Mungojerrie, calm down!" Munkus said, getting to his feet, wincing slightly and grasping the calico's shoulders. "We are all angry and all have a right to despise that ginger. Perhaps you more than anyone at this moment. We've lost many to him. Deuteronomy, Electra, Alonzo...Pouncival." He waited to say the name until last, knowing the effect it could have on his friend. "We well do whatever we can to get both toms back. But Mungo...You do realize..." He didn't know how to say it, he looked down. "If Pouncival gets in the way of Alonzo's rescue..."

Mungojerrie shook his head so hard it caused munkustrap to pity the poor calico's neck, "I ain't gon' 'urt Pouncy! Ye kin 'andle de rescue! Jist leave dat damn Gingah te me!" His eyes were a sharp yellow as he spoke. It was clear that something had snapped that only Pouncival's return or Macavity's death could repair.

"Mungo...I'm not going to let you get yourself killed. I'm not leaving you alone to find Macavity when we go on a rescue mission." Munkus said fiercly. "Don't you dare argue or give me that look or I won't allow you to go at all. I'm sure Scarlot and Rumple could keep you under house arrest if necessary!" He took a deep breath. "The truth is, I don't want to have to go without you. You may be the only one he'll listen to. If by chance he fights back...At the very least subdue him. I'm not saying fight, I'm not saying hurt him, just keep him out of the way." Munkus's voice had dropped. He knew the queens wouldn't be happy if they were plotting all ready.

Mungojerrie shook his head again and snarled. His bandaged hands came up to grip the sides of his head. His anger was causing his thought to swirl rapidly and he had the worst headache of his young life. "I gon' go witchu no mattah wha'! I jist... I jist can' 'urt 'im..." Mungojerrie fell into a slump and pulled his knees to his chest. He had lost his ability to cry after a month of worrying about Pouncival as he just sat there with empty eyes.

Munkus knelt and put an arm around Mungo's shoulders. "Just restrain him if you have to." He said gently. "Who knows, theres always hope he'll come along willingly." But his words sounded hollow in his own ears. He grimaced slightly. "I'm planning in a week. Whether or not Scarlot approves. I should be well enough by then, and so will you."

Mungojerrie nodded. "I'm commin even if I ain't bettah by den!" He forced the smallest of smiles and turned to leave. "I need soem res'..."

Munkus nodded. "Okay, understood. But please wait for me." He said patting Mungo's shoulder.

The spar went on til neither tom could stand and both were covered in bruises. The Persian's strength greatly dominated Pouncivals, but the little patch-tom's speed was superior.

"Good work Sir... good work..." Gilbery smiled and patted Pouncival's back softly.

"Not so bad yourself." Pouncival said with a slight nod before throwing his stick to a pile of other used and broken ones. Both his and Gilberts sticks had cracks and chunks missing from the fierce clashing. As he left the room he sighed. He felt better, he hoped the thoughts wouldn't come again. Climbing into one of the tubs of warm water he instantly relaxed. Closing his eyes he let himself drift off into sleep. If anyone happened upon him, it was one of the few few times his face reverted back to its kittenish appearance of innocenced. The harsh lines of anger and battle absent.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Authors note:_** _Mature for violence and language_.

* * *

Munkus was far better after the week of rest and planning

Munkus was far better after the week of rest and planning. His and Mungo's stubbornness almost seemed to speed up their healing process. That or they masked it very well. Scarlot had a feeling it was a little of both, though she knew they wouldn't be able to hold them back any longer. "For the love of the Everlasting Cat, be careful, all of you." She said, arms wrapped tightly around Munkus's neck.

Mungojerrie hugged Rumpelteazer close and inhaled her scent deeply. He hated to think it but every time he went outside the territory it was possibly the last tie he could smell her. He kissed his mate softly and turned to Munkustrap, waiting for him to be ready before they started off towards Macavity's den.

Munkus embrace Scarlot. "We'll be careful. And return with both Pouncival and Alonzo." Then they were off. Coricopat and Tantomile the only others with them. It would be best to have smaller numbers. Less likely to be found that way, not to mention less people at risk. Soon they were upon it. He took a deep breath. "Everyone understand the plan? We go in, looking for Alonzo first. Mungo is the only one to touch, talk or deal with Pouncival if he intervenes."

They all nodded near in unison as they advanced towards the den with caution. They couldn't take the same entrance they used before so the next hour or so was spent searching for a new way in. Tantomile was the one who found their way in and they all followed Mungojerrie towards the center of the building.

Munkus followed them; he had given up the fight to stay in the lead a long while ago. He still didn't like it, but he had stopped arguing, knowing it wouldn't matter. He sniffed, searching for any recognizable scent.

Mungojerries nose was working as well but the whole place only smelled like 3 things; Macavity, rot... and Pouncival. The calico turned a corner while he was thinking and found himself in the holding cell area. A shudder ran through him as he remembered what had happened last time he was here.

* * *

Tsuki found her way to the baths and sunk into the water across from Pouncival, exhaling deeply. "God I love this room..."

Pouncival opened his eyes slowly, the innocence washing away as his consciousness snapped back. He said nothing, only noted her presence before closing his eyes again and leaning his head back. But he didn't fall asleep. He felt every movement Tsuki's body made as the water slowly shifted around them, listened to her heartbeat and his own.

Tsuki cleaned herself quickly and then fell almost perfectly still as her breathing drew out and evened. She fell asleep quickly, her wings floating on top of the warm water.

Pouncival kept one eye open a slit, watching Tsuki. She had to have known. His first memory was her, still helping him find certain rooms. But why hadn't she told him? Why hadn't she said anything? He sighed inwardly, pushing the thoughts back behind a mental barrier. Though sudden noise kept him from drifting back to sleep quickly. Macavity was yelling at one of his head guards for not being at his post as he walked into the bathing rooms. He slipped into his personal tub and purred softly

On instinct, Pouncival looked up as he heard the yelling orders and saw Macavity enter. He bowed his head slightly before closing them again. But he couldn't relax any longer. With a small sigh he stood and toweled himself off, leaving his fur to stick in random directions. He'd groom later. He wandered aimlessly, trying to figure out something to do, anything to get his mind off of the thoughts once again. He trusted Macavity's words and yet...Perhaps if he talked to the Harlequin again they would cease. So he found himself walking through the halls of the holding cells.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Munkus twitched his tail and laid a calm hand on Mungo's shoulder. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to relive your nightmares over and over. Lifting his nose to the air he caught Alonzo's faint smell and began following it.

Mungojerrie followed after him and gasped when he saw their protector, a still and whimpering heap against the wood of the door, "'Lonzo... I'm so sorry..." He gripped the bars in the door tightly. He knew he wouldn't be able to break the door down.

Munkus, eyes sad grasped the bars. "Alonzo..." He breathed. "Hang on, we're going to get you out of here." He said, looking up and around the cage door. Alonzo moaned slightly and lifted his head.

Pouncival froze, ears swivalling, eyes searching. He'd heard something. Footsteps, faint echoes of voices. Baring his teeth but making no sound he crouched and slunk forward. Peering silently from around a corner in dark shadow he saw who it was. That Tabby And Calico! They had come for their prisoner, the harlequin. There were four, there was no way he could fight them all off. Gritting his teeth he crept back, once out of earshot he broke into a sprint, barking orders as he went. He burst into the bathing rooms

"Jellicles in the holding cells Master!" He said, then looked to Tsuki. "Get the henchrats and make sure they get down there. Six already went." He snarled.

Mungojerrie inhaled deeply and jerked around, "I smell 'im.. 'e was jist 'ere!" Mungo turned to Munkustrap and gulped, "We're in trouble if we don' git outta 'ere soon!" Macavity snarled and jumped from the tub, he shook dry and charged towards the henchrats training area. He ordered them all to the holding cells and followed after them. He'd kill them this time!

"Right." Munkus tried the door, but this time it was locked. 'Great,' he thought. But then a gargling screech met his ears as they were suddenly set upon by six henchrats.

Kamewati had snuck in during Mungojerrie's outburst. He had been hiding out on the outskirts of the Jellicle territory and followed them when he saw them heading towards Macavity's den.

Pouncival raced after Macavity, claws out to catch any henchrat that was falling behind to make sure it moved faster. He turned a corner and took a short cut, wanting to get there before his Master, make sure the ones he sent before hand were there.

Munkus whipped around dealing a kick to the largest ones head. Its head snapped around, an audible snap echoing and it fell back onto another. "Everyone, stay close!" He called above the battle. Coricopat and Tantomile took out three others as Munkus took out another. That left one more, but he knew there was more to come. And something far worse.

Pouncival rounded the last corner and saw the henchrats on the ground. 'Incompetent fools' He thought to himself, eyes dark with fury. Racing forward he leapt at the Tabby Macavity had fought before, landing on his back, claws sinking deep.

Mungojerrie grabbed Pouncival without thinking and pulled him close like he used to when the kit cried. He didn't care how hurt he got as long as he made sure no one else had to hurt him. "Don' move... please... Jist let us git 'Lonzo and we'll go..." Macavity was a bit behind, his incompetent minions were slower than fuck and he snarled as he was forced to a brisk jog behind them.

Pouncival snarled and twisted, trying to slash at Mungo's face. However, being so close to Mungo's multicolored face shocked his conciousness. He let out a cry of pain and clasped his hands to his head. What was happening to him?! The pain led into another frenzy of attacks, slashing up the calico's strong arms.

Kamewati crushed the last henchrats skull and sniffed the air deeply, "He'll be here in 30 seconds... we must hurry if we wish to leave intact..." Kamewati moved to the door and motioned for Munkustrap to help him break the door down.

Munkustrap looked around. He had forgotten about Kame. How stupid of them to not ask for the forest cats help. He nodded and went over to help, with only a small worried look at Mungo and Pouncival. However he stuck to the plan. Coricopat and Tantomile did the same, standing on either side of the two toms working on the door.

Mungojerrie just tightened his grip and nuzzled into the top of the tomkit's headfur like he had done the night Plato had died, "Shhhh... Dancin bears... pain'ed wings. thin's I almos' remembah..." Mungojerrie hissed as his arms started to bleed badly but he continued, "an' a song... someone sings. Once upon a Decembah..." Kamewati, with Munkustraps help, forced the door open and Coricopat pulled the Halequin out of his cell. The protector was covered in old blood and his eyes seemed empty. He was too weak to stand or move so the twins had to take care of him.

Pouncival let out an agonized yowl and covered his ears, claws twitching and digging into his scalp. "What...Are you doing to me?!" He growled and writhed. The song. It was a lullaby. Their lullaby. He shook his head violently and twisted, now in a desperate attempt for freedom. Kicking and twisting he tried to get free. All the while claws over his ears. Munkus knelt by Alonzo before Cori and Tanti picked him up to carry him off. "You two get him out of here. We'll be right behind you." He glanced back at Mungo as the twins disappeared. "Mungo we have to go!"

Mungojerrie didn't hear him, his voice was low but all the Jellicle's could hear him as he sang. He snuggled against the thrashing kitten and ignored the pain as he pulled him tighter, "Someone 'olds me safe an' warm... 'orses dance through a silvah storm. Figurahs dancin gracefullee 'cross me memory..."

"Let go of me!" He snarled, thrashing. His coat was now stained with both his own and Mungo's blood. Making it slick to hold onto. With a final growl he wrenched himself around and thrust whatever weight he could manage against the calico, trying to topple them over.

Macavity arrived with an enraged snarl. He couldn't get ahead of the henchrats or he would be an easy target. He simply stood there as a wave of 6 of them encircled the remaining two Jellicles and Pouncival.

"Let go of me!" He snarled, thrashing. His coat was now stained with both his own and Mungo's blood. Making it slick to hold onto. With a final growl he wrenched himself around and thrust whatever weight he could manage against the calico, trying to topple them over.

Munkustrap snarled at the henchrats. "Mungo..." He said warningly. He didn't want to intervene, not knowing if what Mungo was doing was working or not. But he didn't want to risk sending it backwards if it was helping.

Mungojerrie whimpered as he was slammed into his back on the floor. He held the tomkit tighter. never hurting him but tight enough so he couldn't get free. "Far away.. long ago. Glowin dim ash an embah... thin's me 'eart used te know...thin's it yearn te remembah" His facial fur was matted with new tears as he held Pouncival. three henchrats advanced on Munkustrap. the other three waited for Pouncival to be free of Mungojerie's grip until they attacked.

Munkus stood with his arms out, claws ready and back to Kamewati. He snarled, teeth bared. "Why do you hide behind your rats Macavity? Especially while your pupil struggles?" He hated using Pouncival as a tool. But if it worked...It could go either way. It could work to their advantages in a couple different ways, either getting Macavity to come forward, or him saying something that might make Pouncy go back with them. Or it could just make Macavity angry.

Pouncival struggled. Clawing, biting, kicking, hitting. But nothing was working. His physical strength and well trained stamina were failing. He was tiring himself out, not to mention not thinking straight. His mind hurt, making him try to escape even harder. "Filthy Jellicle!" He snarled, but it was lower, his voice cracking from overuse of yelling and screaming. "Stop!" His hands were clutched over his ears again. "Master..." His voice a whisper. "Make it stop..."

"please... Pouncy... come back te me..." Mungojerrie was growing weak physically and emotionally as he plead for his tomkit to return, Macavity snarled and called back his henchrats as he launched himself at the tabby.

"I'll kill you! You fuckin Jellicle Slime!" He screamed. Munkustrap hadn't expected a response that quickly but he met it full force. Arms wrapping around the ginger's, claws digging into fur and flesh. He snarled and kicked at the ground, sending them both into a rolling mass.

Pouncival was panting, becoming quieter. His eyes were still tightly shut, blood caked claws still clasped over his ears. "Stop...Please...Mungo...Stop." He murmered, a cry building up. For that moment, he felt so helpless, so weak. Like a kitten...like who he had been. Pictures flashed before his closed eyes. The calico who held onto him, another tomkit with markings similar to himself only opposite. Others...Yet names didn't come forth with them. Only one resounded.

"Mungo..." He curled up into a tight ball, waiting, wishing the agony within his head would cease, hoping the calico or tabby would finish him off quickly. Anything to end it.

Mungojerrie stroked out his head fur and muttered softly. He couldn't let go of Pouncival even if he wanted to. He knew Munkustrap would say something if he ended up needing him. Pouncivals' entire frame shook violently. His clenched jaw twitched, as did his claws. Muscles seized up, he didn't know if he could move. Though who was to say he wanted to?

"Please...Just kill me." He whimpered.

Macavity slammed the tabby against the floor and jumped back, getting to his feet. He circled the Jellicle and snarled, "I want to see you bleed to death little brother!"

"Finally agree on something." Munkus snarled in response, circling. "We each want to see the other dead!" He bared his teeth, waiting for opening or attack.

Mungojerrie crooned softly and rocked him back and forth, "Don' fight it tomkit... let de mem'ries come" he kissed the top of Pouncival's head and waited. He would wait all day if that's what it took.

Munkus got the opening he was waiting for, as soon as Macavity glanced Pouncival's way he leapt, slashing with his claws and baring his teeth. "Now look who's losing it? Your ward is falling, coming back to us." He snarled.

Macavity allowed himself to glance at his ward and a fierce snarl escaped his throat. He had raised the perfect fighting machine and now that fucking no good calico was singing him better! And little kisses and hugs! It was enough to make him sick. Suddenly the yowls of the henchrats rang out as Kamewati jumped from the ceiling. He took three out as he fell and hissed low at the others, daring them to attack him

Pouncy shook his head and weakly struggled again, futilely pushing against Mungo's arms. He wished for the numb feeling of before. If this was how it was before, he didn't want it. He didn't want this pain. He didn't want...

"Just let de mem'ries come…" Mungo whispered again.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hurts too much." Pouncy whimpered, shaking his head. "Pain...Why Mungo...Why?" Mungojerrie smiled down at his tomkit, brillant and warm. Like his caring smiles always were

"It's called emotion Pouncy... It ain't a bad thin'" Mungojerrie kissed his forehead and rested his cheek on top of Pouncy's head.

Munkus shifted, just enough and just fast enough to only get grazed on the side. But it was his weaker side, still-healing ribs screamed out. He cried out and swung a claw, trying to dig into Macavity's chest.

Macavity had no room to flee. He took the full blow across the chest and screamed. His chest bled heavily and he slumped forward to ease the pain. Kamewati crushed a henchrats throat under his foot as he struggled to get the remaining 4 off of him. He grabbed the one highest up and slammed him with his full force into the wall. snapping the rat's spine with a sickening crack!

Munkustrap growled at Macavity and raised a claw before him. He could deal a death blow and it would be over. Yet...Why couldn't he?

"I'm not you Macavity. I don't kill for pleasure." He hissed before turning and running over to help Kamewati. He jumped onto the back of one and broke its neck easily, ignoring any pain his body was emanating. Using the falling body of the one he was on he leapt at another, tackling it to the ground before gutting it with a swipe and bashing its head into the floor.

Pouncy opened his eyes finally. Through the haze of pain he saw the bleeding forms of those around him. His eyes swam with agony, fear, anger, and frustration. Everything was hitting him at once. "But Master...M-Macavity..."

"'E is a 'orrible tom... Mungojerrie reassured him as he looked at the bloody pained face of the tom he vowed to kill. Kamewati finished off the last for the hanchrats and was bloody and breathing hard.

"What now Sir?" He looked at Munkus, waiting for orders. Macavity clutched his chest wound and panted. The tabby had cut him nearly to the bone and it burned to breath let alone move. The Hidden Paw forced himself to stand straight as he glared at the Jellicles.

"You are so weak!" He spat. Munkustrap slowly turned to face his brother.

"Weak? I don't think so. We adapt, we don't thrive on killing others like you." Munkus said his voice low and dangerous. He turned to Mungo, who was holding a shivering Pouncy, and then at Kame. "Let's go home and leave this filth to live or die." He said.

Pouncy, however, with his last ounce of strength wrestled free of Mungo's arms and crawled a little closer to Macavity, to see his pained face. "You did lie..." He said, voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry my son... I meant you no harm" Macavity swallowed a mouthful of blood and shook softly as the blood loss took it's toll. He would surely die soon if he didn't get help. Mungojerrie was kneeling beside Pouncival now. He rested a hand on the tomkit's shoulders and glared up at the Hidden Paw.

"'E ain't worth your pity... leave 'im to die..." Mungojerrie's voice was both comforting and darkly cold as it took every ounce of willpower to not launch himself on the ginger cat.

"We should leave..." Kamewati put a hand on Munkustrap's shoulder and nodded.

Pouncy looked from Mungo to Macavity and back. He was torn. Macavity had shown him kindness. He had given him a refuge and care, yet numbness to life. Who did he want to stay with? Munkustrap nodded. "Mungo...Grab Pouncy." He said. He didn't want to chance anyone but his calico friend touching Pouncy. He didn't know what was going on within the tomkit.

Mungojerrie nodded and took the order. He sweeped up the tomkit and carried him over one shoulder as they left the holding area. Kamewati led them out into the sunlight and all of them squinted at the sun. They had been in the dark den for far longer than they realised.

Pouncival had watched over Mungo's shoulder at Macavity's shrinking form. What was he leaving behind? So many questions and so much pain. He buried his head into Mungo's shoulder, but his body was automatically shutting down to everything again. Yet he knew this time it wouldn't last. Munkus led them back to the clearing and returned to a cheering crowd. With the look on his face, though, and one swift motion of his finger to his lips, they fell silent.

Mungo had Pouncy entered the clearing behind the tabby and forest cat, and neither looked well. Still, it was a victory. Tumblebrutus couldn't believe it. He wanted to rush up to his brother, but Scarlot laid a hand on his shoulder. "In time." She whispered.

Mungojerrie moved Pouncival so he was cradled against the calico's chest and he stroked the tomkit's head fur softly, lovingly. "We're... I'm glad yer back Pouncy..." He whispered and carried him to his very own den and laid him in a crate filled with old blankets. Mungojerrie was knocked over by Rumpelteazer as soon as he laid the tomkit down. "I'm glad you're alright!" she squeaked and clung to him.

They had all received injuries, but to different extents. Kamewati was limping badly but he made sure Jelly and Jenny saw to Alonzo before he tended to himself. Cori and Tanti had received minimal injuries this time around. Munkustrap was immediately set upon by Scarlot who forced him to their den so she could tend to him.

"What about Alonzo?" He protested.

"Jenny and Jelly are taking care of him. Don't worry. And Pouncy is with Mungo and Rumple." She said, knowing that look in his eyes. "Just rest, my love." She bandaged him up and snuggled into his side. "I'm glad you all are safe. Pouncy as well. Do...Do you know what-"

"No, I do not. The only person he can relate to now is Mungo. He's in good hands Scarlot." Munkus interrupted.

Kamewati came in to check on his leader and cleared his throught, "Jellylorum has informed me that Alonzo is weak but will heal in no time."

"That is good." Munkus said with a small smile. "Kame...Thanks for going. You saved us back there."

Kamewati bowed at the waist, "I am confident you would have survived without me Sir"

"Please, no formalities." He sat himself up, ignoring the look from Scarlot. "You give yourself to little credit Kame. It was my mistake to take to few of us in, you fought well and saved our hides."

Kamewati bowed again, "VEry well... thank you... Munkustrap" He smiled softly.

"Please, watch over the others. I don't think Scarlots going to let me up any time soon."

"You got that right." She mumbled from her prone position next to him.

Kamewati bowed at the waist and smiled slightly, "I shall care for them as you would Munkustrap, you have my word that they wll all remain safe!" He exited the den silently.

"Thank you." Munkus replied with a smile before laying back down with Scarlot.

* * *

Pouncival attempted to sit up, but his muscles wouldn't let him move anymore. He was mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted. His eyes were half lidded, staring into space as he waited for unconsciousness.

Rumpelteazer got her cuddle and worrying time in and left them alone. Mungojerrie covered Pouncival up and ruffled his head fur softly, "If ye need anythin'..." He left it open as he got a blanket for himself and curled up on the floor next to the bed.

Pouncival reached out and grasped the edge of the crate. Somehow he was able to pull himself over it and crawl into Mungo's arms. He broke. Everything poured out. Tears and sobs racked his body. In the calm that had followed the battle, he was tormented still with pain. He buried his face into Mungo's chest.

Mungojerrie lifted himself and the ball of kitten into the bed and curled up after Pouncy, "It'll be ok..." he rubbed the tomkit's back softly and hummed their lullaby.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." He cried. "I...I don't deserve anything. I'm...I'm so confused." Pouncy was shaking worse than before.

Mungojerrie crooned to him and continued to rub his back and shoulders, "Ye deserve a good 'ome... and whethah ye want it er no' ye 'ave alo' of cats who love ye" He whispered warmly into the tomkits ear.

"I don't deserve anyone. Even less, you. I...I did terrible things." Pouncival said, pulling his face from the multi-colored fur and looking up at Mungo's face. His tear swollen eyes traced over the gashes, cuts and scars he had left. His eyes were full of pain. What had he done?

Mungojerrie kissed the very tip of Pouncival's nose and smiled. He wasn't bleeding anymore and the pain was minimal. He had Pouncival and the past didn't matter now. "I fergive ye! Ye weren' yerself"

Pouncival turned his eyes from Mungo and fell silent, tears still streaming and breathing heavy. "I don't deserve to live anymore." He mumbled. "I've killed...and I...enjoyed it...I liked being with him Mungo. He cared for me and trained me...He never did anything horrible to me." His voice was barely audible.

Mungojerrie felt like his guts were going to erupt from his torso through a swift move of osmosis. He swallowed hard to keep a gag back and shook his head, "If ye wanna go back..." It would tear him apart but if that's what Pouncival had to do...

Pouncy clung to Mungo's fur, burrying his head deep into his chest. "I don't want to hurt anyone else. I'm...I'm dangerous...I don't...Feel anymore. When I do it hurts." He whimpered. He didn't know what to do.

Mungo bit back a whimper and slamed his eyes shut against the burn of tears. "It'll 'urt alot at firs'... but I'm gon' stay witchu til ye git through dis"

"You...You wont leave me?" He whimpered. "No matter what?" Pouncy's shaking body had quieted from sobbing, but still he shook. He grasped onto Mungo's words. He wanted to be alone, he didn't want to hurt anyone. Yet he didn't want to be alone. Not now.

Mungojerrie pulled the tomkit close, resting his forehead in the crook of Pouncy's neck, and smiled, "I ain't gonn' leave ye no mattah wha'... I promise me life te dat."

Pouncy held onto Mungo and finally fell silent. Finally letting sleep and exhaustion take over. He began to drift. "Thank you." He whispered into the Calico's fur. Then he plunged into his confusing torn apart dreams.

Mungojerrie rubbed his back until he finally fell asleep himself.


	22. Chapter 22

Mungo was in a state between awake and asleep when he felt the tomkit stir, "Mornin

Munkus was now bandaged up and was able to more or less sneak away from Scarlot's scrutinizing gaze. Creeping out of the den he came to sit next to Kame. "So many things have happened. I hope he can recover." He sighed, eyes looking in Mungojerrie's and Rumpleteazer's den.

Kamewati nodded but looked doubtful, "I never did... but I was in a very different situation" he said just loud enough for Munkustrap to hear.

Munkus nodded and looked at his paws. "I'm sorry," he said just as quiet. "There's nothing we can do?"

"No…But this is a better life. Thank you for that."

* * *

Mungo was in a state between awake and asleep when he felt the tomkit stir, "Mornin..." he grumbled, his voice husky with sleep.

Pouncival awoke, warm in Mungo's arms, though quite startled. He jerked back, pressed against the small edge of the crate, eyes wide and blank. Why was there another tom? Where was he? His breathing was quick and shallow, eyes a glare before what had happened the night before began to dwindle back. His anger was still there, however tamed, but his shock faded away. Leaving him in the slight numb emotionless state as before. But a door seemed open, letting minute bits of emotion dwindle in.

Mungojerrie looked a bit confused, "Is me mornin' breath dat bad?" he breathed into is hand and made a face, "oh... sorry!" he smiled genuinely for the first time since Pouncival had disappeared six months ago. He had slept well that night. He had forgotten how good it felt to cuddle up close to the tiny tomkit.

Pouncival's fur laid down from its bristling appearance as he calmed himself. He took a deep breath and looked around. Memories were seeping back. He remembered now, this den. He had spent many nights here, especially after that ball a year ago.

Mungojerrie pulled the tomkit close and ruffled his head fur, " 'ow bout we git outta 'ere and sneak down ta de fish marke'?"

Pouncy nodded once and leapt down. Seemingly calm, however only almost...Not there. He followed Mungo obediently, ears twitching at ever sound, muscles taught as if ready for anything.

Mungojerrie turned so he was walking behind the tomkit and put his hands on Pouncival's shoulders, "'Oly 'Eaviside! Ye got some impressive knots back 'ere mate!" the calico began working his thumbs into the tomkit's shoulders as they walked. Soon the smell of the market surrounded them and Mungojerrie licked his lips, "I love de fish marke'!"

Pouncival closed his eyes as Mungo worked on the knots in his shoulders. He had to admit, it was relaxing. His ears drooped the slightest bit until the scent of fish hit his nose, and then they perked up again, eyes opening. For once he had the slightest feeling that he couldn't wait to eat some fish.

Mungojerrie told him to stay out as he snuck around for about five minutes. The calico returned with a slab of tuna meat in each paw and a large perch in his mouth. A huge smile was plastered on his face as he approached the tomkit.

"Eat up!"

Pouncival sat on a box as he took one of the slabs of tuna and bowed his head in gratitude before nibbling on it. His eyes stared at the street mostly blank, though a small glint of something was present. It was hard to tell what though.

"Dis is de bes' tuna in London!" He smiled wide and took a huge bite from his own piece. Mungojerrie knew he had a long time to go before he truly had Pouncival back but he was content just knowing the tomkit was here with him

Pouncival nodded and closed his eyes. They had had scraps at his Mast...Macavity's. Yet they were always good. This was different though, somehow. Fresh maybe?

"Mungojerrie...Did you ever see Tsuki at all?" The question just kind of slipped out, he hadn't even really been thinking about it.

Mungo's tail poofed slightly at the name but it smoothed back down as he forced himself to act normally, "Wha' do ye mean? I met 'er when you did de firs' time... I 'aven't seen 'er since then though."

"Oh." He fell silent again. Words played over in his head. Things she had said, things Macavity had said all long ago conversations.

_'But you said Mungo had come back...' _

_'That worthless lying tom had returned to make a deal with me! He planned on trading you in exchange for my surrender!' _

Pouncy shook his head angrily. His dark eyes raked over Mungo's face. Yes, they took him back; yes Mungo had helped him through the first night. But how did he know he could trust the calico? Something in his heart ached, saying he could. Yet...He looked away and down at the half eaten fish meat in his hands.

Mungojerrie put his paw over the tomkit's and gave him a concerned and slightly hurt look, "I ain't askin ye ta come back all a' once... I ain't even askin' ye ta trus me... Jist give yer mind time ta adjust ok?" Mungojerrie kept his hand there for a second longer and then returned to eating as if it had never happened. Pouncivals cold eyes stared straight out. He was silent for a long moment.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." He finally said voice low and quiet. Taking another bite out of the fish meat he blinked and looked at Mungo. "I'm trying but...I don't know who to trust or what to do." He seemed completely different from the night before, though saying very close to the same thing.

Mungojerrie's gut s swirled uncomfortably as he nodded, trying to act calm but he wanted nothing more than to scream some sense into the kitten, "I git it... take yer time"

Pouncival stared at Mungo for a long while, catching his minute movements, the stiffness in his stature. "I am sorry. It's just...I've been told too many things." He said after a moment. Finishing off the tuna he closed his eyes and leaned back, letting the sun warm his fur.

Mungojerrie snarled to himself, He loved the tomkit but he only had so much patience, "I don' undahstan' wha' is so 'ard ta git! Macavity is a bas'ard!"

With the months of training and obedience Pouncival couldn't help but reply with his own snarl. Baring his teeth he glared at Mungo. Their eyes locked, and then Pouncy shut his eyes tight, fighting back the aggression. Shaking his head, he shifted so his back was to Mungo. "I said before. He was good to me. Trained me, gave me food, shelter. Treated me fairly. Only once did he lie, and I wonder if it was a lie. He said..." His voice faded. Another emotion invaded his numb, angry state of mind. Sadness? Fear? What was it?

Mungojerrie found his feet very interesting, "Wha' did 'e say?" the calico only had a few secret from the tomkit and if the Hidden Paw had gotten hold of any of them then he was in deep shit.

"Things that make me question those around me." Pouncival said, eyes still diverted. He didn't want that fearsome aggression to take hold. He didn't want to hurt Mungo. Not again. "What he and Tsuki said firstly was the final act to get me to join. Though I know part of it wasn't true. Part." He was confusing even himself. This wasn't coming out right.

A chill ran through the calico that froze him deeply, "Wha' did 'e say Pouncival..." His voice had an edge to it but it was more like a miffed older brother than real frustration.

"He said I being used as a tool. I was being used to get him to stop attacking. That you were trading me off." He muttered, he didn't look at the calico, didn't know if he could if he wanted to.

Mungojerrie took the two strides he needed to be almost nose to nose with the tomkit, "'E SAID WHA'?!" The calico was now enraged, "I wouldn' evah do any shite like dat! Wha' kin'a tom do ye thin' I am!?"

"I don't know!" Pouncival shouted back, eyes dark and angry. He clenched them tightly shut, fighting back the red hot aggression. He wanted to attack, sink his claws into warm flesh, tear with his teeth...No, not Mungo. "I don't know who anyone is; I don't even know what I am anymore."

Mungo's ears went flat and his eyes grew empty. He had gone so long without his tomkit that he really didn't know how to act at times like this, "You wan' te rip me te shreds don'chu?"

"I...I..." Pouncy turned his head so he was looking away if he opened his eyes. "I don't want to..." He shook his head, only then feeling the hard edges of the wooden box he sat on digging fiercely into his pads. His nails were digging themselves deep into the wood, the warm traces of blood seeped through his fur. "No..I don't want to hurt anyone." He said, though his voice held a growl as he closed his eyes tightly again. Why was Mungo with him? He was dangerous! Why did it have to be his closest friend?

Mungojerrie looked him over suspiciously and shook his head, "If ye wan'... you can 'urt me..." He didn't care much anymore. If it would get the edge out of Pouncival's system he could take it.

"NO!" He said fiercely, suddenly turning his full attention back to Mungo. "I don't want to! I don't!" Tearing his hands from the wood he wrapped them tightly around his own body. Letting his claws sheath themselves into the flesh of his sides.

Mungojerrie grabbed the tomkit's right paw hard and pulled it to his own face, "Please... jist let it go..." He shut his eyes and held Pouncival's paw and rested his head in his palm.

Pouncival gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly shut again. He shifted his other hand and grasped his arm, nails biting into flesh. He felt Mungos soft, warm face in his hand, but felt his fingers twitching to grasp his head and crush it. The very tips of his nails pressed into skin, itching to puncture and shred.

"No. I won't. Not if it means you getting hurt." He said through clenched teeth. He tried hard, focusing on many different things to tame the fierce killer within him. There was a long moment of his deep breathing, the inner battle roiling within him when his mind settled on Mungos soft face. Finally it began to die down. His right hand relaxed, cupping the calico's cheek. Still breathing hard Pouncy pried his left hand off his right forearm, barely wincing. He looked at Mungo, his eyes sad and embarrassed, and looked away. "I'm a danger to everyone."

Mungojerrie shook his head against the tomkit's paw and frowned sadly, "I'll nevah leave... No mattah what..." His eyes filled with sorrow. He knew the tom needed to get this out of his system and he felt hurt that Pouncival wouldn't use him.

Pouncival noted the look in Mungo's eyes and slid off of the box to stand in front of Mungo. Wrapping his arms around Mungo's chest he nuzzled his nose into the multi-colored fur. "I don't want to hurt you Mungo. I'll deal with this some other way."

Mungojerrie nodded, know better than anyone what he meant, "If ye need me... de offah is still opin..." He hugged the tomkit gently and savored his scent. He had missed the kitten's smell so much

He stood there a long moment, nose deep in Mungo's scent. He had never noticed how much he liked it. It was so different from Macavity's lair and yet so familiar. "Were you...Did you have these problems?" He hated bringing up the subject but he wanted to know.

Mungojerrie laughed nervously and nodded, "Damn righ'! I wen' through de same thin' you're going through... I only had Rumpelteazah though... ye got de 'ole clan!"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid to get close to anyone else. I fear hurting them." He looked at the gashes he had left in his arm. "I don't want to hurt my...Family...anymore." He hesitated on the word, still incredibly unused to it. "If I have to hurt something, I'll hurt myself."

Mungojerrie slapped him on the cheek just hard enough to make it sting, "I won' stan' fer dat!" He shook a finger at the tomkit's nose and gave a glare for a moment before smiling slightly, "If ye need ta 'urt somethin' ya kin come ta me and we'll fig'er somethin' out al'ight?"

Pouncy was slightly shock by the sudden slap, even though it was nothing compared to training. He blinked rapidly and looked up at Mungo. He hesitated. "Okay," his ears drooped. "But I refuse to hurt you, not while I'm alive."

Mungojerrie smiled wide, his once signature smile. "Well if ya dead ya won' be 'urtin' me much!" He hugged the tomkit and spun him in a circle before setting him back down.

Pouncy, once settled on his feet, returned the smile. Though it was small, it was a start. Looking back towards the junkyard he took a deep breath. He didn't know if he was ready to face the others yet, even less Tumble. They began to walk back in near silence. "Do the others know...About me and my...condition?"

Mungojerrie shrugged, "Dey wash told det ya were real tired and worn down but dey don't know you're crazeh!" Mungo ruffled the tomkit's head fur and smiled.

"Oh...That's good." He said, looking at his feet as they walked. Once again he was becoming the emotionless calm, though again there was still more than before. After a long silence he spoke again, his voice soft. "Did you do anything you regretted?"

Mungojerrie suddenly grew silent, "Plenty... why?" he found the dirt under him to be intensely fascinating as they entered Jellicle territory once more and started towards the clearing.

Pouncy's eyes strayed to the many gashes and wounds he had left on the Calico. Most just healed over from the night. He remembered Munkustrap, their leader, who had received broken ribs from him. And the many others he had attacked and killed on Macavity's command. Most strays that refused to join. Some even as young as himself.

"So have I." He replied, his voice barely audible as he looked away, ears drooping.

"Killin' toms ain't nothin' compared ta what det bas'ard made me and me ol' mates do..." Mungojerie was withdrawing rapidly. His skin beneath his fur was growing paler and his eyes dulled with emptiness.

Pouncival looked at Mungo and then away. For once not saying anything, not making any moves to comfort Mungo. Though inwardly he deeply apologized for bringing it up. Kicking at a stone he followed the rest of the way in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Once back to the clearing he immediately went back to Mungo's den, sitting in the far back, his back against the wall and knees drawn up against his chest.


	23. Chapter 23

Mungojerrie wished he could follow the tomkit but he had promised he would visit his leader and at least give an update

Mungojerrie wished he could follow the tomkit but he had promised he would visit his leader and at least give an update. "Munkustrap..." he said the tom's name with no emotion, much in the way Kamewati spoke. His eyes were still blank and had lost all of their adorably devious spark.

"Mungo?" Munkus's ears perked up, hoping for good news, but when he saw Mungo's expression he sighed inwardly. This couldn't be good. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

Mungojerrie stood half at attention like the good little soldier he had been so many years ago, "Everythin is goin well. Pouncival is openin up slowly but wit time he will improve." He made no mention of his own problems and kept it simple.

"Mungo," Munkus snapped his name. He didn't like the way his friend was acting. What could have gone on between the two? Standing he looked at Kame before taking Mungo's shoulders and, half limping, lead him to the outer edge of the clearing to talk with the calico privately. "Are you sure everything is fine? With you I mean."

Mungojerrie nodded absently as he watched Munkustrap limp. The fact that his leader had been injured tore into his gut, "I will be fine."

"You don't look like it. Do you need a rest from Pouncival? Kame or I could take him off your hands for a little while." Munkus didn't know what it would do to Pouncival but he didn't want this to upset Mungo's inner balance. To get a kit back wasn't worth his good friend reverting back.

Mungojerrie shook his head, "I wash jist remembahin what I 'ad don' when I worked fer Macav'ty..." His claws dug deep into he pads of his hands as he balled them into fists so tight they bled down his fingers.

Munkus laid a hand on Mungo's shoulder. Mungo hadn't ever spoken of what he had done. Not to him anyway. "It's in the past Mungo. You never have to worry about it." He said slowly, looking into his friends eyes. "My offer stands. If Pouncival has this effect on you I'll have someone else take him."

Mungojerrie shook his head slowly but each turn was done with so much force Munkustrap could almost hear the calico's spine groaning from the strain. "I 'ave ta see de aftahmath everyday..."

Mungo bit his lower lip so hard he drew a bead of blood, "Remembah Kylabell?"

"...Yes." Munkustrap replied slowly. How could he forget? His first kitten, a little queen that he had had with a queen by the name of Henduria. His wife was dead, killed by Macavity and his daughter disappeared. Most likely by the same fate. It had taken him a long time to recover, though once Scarlottin came along he saw hope again.

Mungojerrie's claws dug deeper into the pads of his hands and a tiny pool of blood formed as the droplets collected on the ground below him. He looked his leader in the eyes and Munkustrap could see that he had lost all humanity within the last three seconds... "I killed her"

Munkus's blood ran cold. He froze as he stared into Mungo's eyes with disbelief. "You...killed..." He shook his head slowly. "And you never mentioned this before?" Anger slowly crept into his voice, but it was only a small fragment. He was angrier at his friend for keeping this hidden.

Mungojerrie simply stared at him. That wasn't the worst thing he had done but it was one of his darkest secrets. "I also knocked up Demetah... remembah? Befo' she cme ta de clan?"

Munkus shook his head and wrapped his arms around Mungo's shoulders. "It doesn't matter. Whats done is done and is in the past. Yeah it hurts, but I'm more worried about you and Pouncival now. Moreso you. He needs you Mungo, if we lose you we'll lose him."

Mungojerrie shoved him away and flinched away as if the action had caused him physical pain, "Why can't ye react?! Why ish ev'rythin' 'jist in de past'?!" Mungojerrie was snarling these words and a few Jellicles emerged to see what the hell for going on. "Ye gots a pre'y good mask Munky ol boy! Ye bo'le it all up so much one day ye'll end up like yer brother! An' I don' mean shakin yer ass at anythin' wit a 'ole!"

Munkus took a step back as if he had been smacked and stared at Mungo. "What would you rather me do? Yell? Fight? Chase you away from the clan?" His voice was low, dark. "I am in no way like Macavity. I may hold things in, but I don't dwell on them either. Apparently unlike you."

Mungojerrie snarled viciously as a small crowd formed around them. He grabbed the large tom by the scruff covering his collar bone and got about an inch from him, still yowling his words, "I ain't bo'lin' anythin' up! I did alo' of shite-y thin's! I ain't gon' deny dat! But you could at leas' react!" He threw Munkustrap roughly towards the other side of the formed circle and growled, "I killed ye fuckin daughtah fo God's sake! An all ye kin say is det it's all in de pas'?! Fuck det shite!"

Gasps rose up from the crowd, murmurs following in an anxious manner. Had Mungo snapped? What was going on? Munkus winced slightly, feeling his ribs take a lot of weight into them. Straightening he looked at Mungo with sorrow fill eyes. Calmly he stepped towards the calico.

"I ask again, how do you expect me to react? I know you well enough that this and whatever else you've done sickens you to the core, why should I punish you physically?"

Pouncy heard the commotion and lifted his head from his knees. He clearly heard Mungo's raised voice. Creeping forward he left the den in search of the calico, shocked at what he found. Had he caused this?

Mungojerrie snarled and twitched angrily in the same manner Demeter did... speaking of Demeter... A wicked smile pulled the corners of his lips into a twisted expression. He turned towards the frightened queen, "Remebah yer kit? The DEAD one?!" His head cocked to the left as he got an inch from her face, "It was mine!" He let out a Macavity-like laugh and turned to Munkstrap. He had Demeter by the scuff and plopped her in the middle of the circle, "Ye may no' be willin to avenge 'er but will ev'ryone be so fergivin'?!"

"Mungo stop this!" Munkus yelled, falling to his knees and putting an arm around Demeter's shaking shoulders. Scarlot pushed her way through the gathering crowd, eyes shooting between Mungo and Munkus. She looked around. First Pouncy and now Mungo. Was the entire clan going to fall apart? However before she could say anything Pouncy suddenly, easily, shifted through the crowd. Hardly touching anyone. Suddenly, he was in front of Mungo, eyes low and dark. Standing between him and his prey.

"Yer hot lil body ain't gon' protet ye taday Pounce!" He snarled and stared down the tomkit, "Move befo' I 'ave ta kill you!"

"You'll have to defeat me," the tomkit snarled back, hands flexed into claws, teeth bared. His voice was low and sinister. "I don't want to hurt you so back down."

"Pounc-" But a swift glance over his shoulder made Scarlot silence herself.

Mungojerrie let out another Macavity laugh and circled the tomkit, "_I_ trained Macavity! Ye are nothin'!" He launched forward and faked left, spinning to the right and slashing into the tomkit's thigh deep and hard.

Pouncy clenched his teeth, trained to not show any pain. Twirling back he circled, eyes scanning for an opening. But then, Mungo was superior in every way. He was larger, making him stronger, but he wasn't bulky like the Persian he practiced with. He was strong and fast. But perhaps words could win.

"You said no matter what you'd be here for me. You claim that Munkustrap will turn into Macavity, but you know what I see?" Pouncy shouted at the Calico. "I'm staring at my old master right now." His voice was a low, drawn out hiss.

Munkus helped Demeter to her feet and guided her to the edge of the circle, out of the way of the two warring cats. He turned, about to enter, but Scarlot's hand was on his shoulder.

Mungo bowed deeply and laughed, "Than' you Tomkit!" He took two ground eating strides and spun faster than Pounce could react. He faced the tom's back and scraped his claws down his spine. Flinging his arms out sideways to cover a few Jellicles with blood.

Pouncival knew he was no match, he let Mungo attack. The force spun him to the ground. As he slid, he left a dusty red smear in the ground. Many in the crowd were crying out now, the adults looking at Munkus, waiting for the signal to intervene.

"Go ahead, kill me. That way the clan only has one threat to deal with!" Pouncival spat, shaking his head to clear it as he tried to struggle to his feet. "Mungo...I know the anger, I've felt it. You just have to let go." His voice softened, he looked up with deep eyes.

Mungojerrie snarled and loomed over the tomkit, "Ye don' know ANYTHIN'!! All ye Jellicles thin' ye got it bad!" He looked like he was going to finish the thought but all that he could do was give a howling scream and throw his arms into the air.

"Who said anything about having it bad?!" Pouncy yelled back. "They have it great compared to what I've seen on the streets. To what you had with Macavity." He had struggled to his knees and then to his feet, leaning heavily on his uninjured leg, gritting teeth against the searing pain. "Mungo..." His voice slightly softer, he reached out a paw, unsure whether or not to force contact.

Mungojerrie grabbed the tomkit's wrist. For a moment it looked like he'd calmed down. Until the wicked smile spread across his face and he swung the smaller tom over one shoulder, slamming Pounce into the ground on the other side of him. A cry tore from the smaller toms' lungs, choking on air.

"Ye don' know 'bad' Pounce! Not ev'n close!" The calico snarled. Pouncival weakly and painfully rolled onto his side and supported himself with his elbow.

"I know I don't." He coughed, spitting blood out of his mouth. "But why take it out on us huh? Why not find the one who made your life bad and take it out on him? Or whatever henchemen he has left? How about Tsuki?"

Mungojerrie rolled his head on his shoulders in such a way that the popping could be heard throughout the crowd. "Don' EVAH! say det name!" His claws dug into the pads of his hands and blood ran down his knuckles.

"What? Tsuki? You hate her don't you? She took me from you. Took me away for six months! I know for a fact she's still alive, still healthy." Pouncival said voice low as he got to his hands and knee's.

Mungo rolled his neck again, no popping sounds came but the tomkit could almost see the strain and stress on the bones and muscles as the Calico moved. Mungojerrie was suddenly moving, running through the crowd, towards Macavity's den.

There was stunned and fearful silence in Mungo's wake. The crowd staring wide eyed at the disappearing Calico. Suddenly Munkus was at Pouncy's side, helping him up.

"I'm fine." He grumbled.

"No you're not." Munkus said sternly, his eyes looking away from the tomkit. How could he have let Pouncival take the brunt of Mungo's anger? It was directed to him. Scarlot appeared with bandages and began to cleans and wrap the wounds before he could lose to much more blood.

"I have to go after him." Munkus said.

"No. Let himself burn the anger out." Tsuki's the only one he's after now. Pouncival looked almost calm. Eyes dark and blank. Munkus sighed. Mungo had been right; they had Pouncival back, but not their little tomkit.

The den was exactly how he remembered; even the henchrat's patrols were the same. He just had to follow the scents to find that fucking bat! He hid in the shadows, walking around undetected until he was only a few feet from Tsuki, "'ello love..." His voice was a cruel and twisted and his eyes seemed more red than yellow.

Tsuki had just come from Macavity's chambers after fixing up the ginger cat. She had come to a shocking halt when she found him in a crumpled bloody mess. Now, she was heading back to her chambers for a rest she felt she deserved. However, the voice sent a shiver down her spine. Whipping around she scanned the shadows. "Ah Mungojerrie. Come to finish him off? He's barely alive as it is." She replied with a dismissive wave. But the tone of his voice put her on edge.

Mungojerrie stepped forward, only the front of his face was visible now, "I didn' come fer 'im... I came fer ye!" He snarled out the last word and launched at her. He pinned her to the wall and dug his claws in under her collar bone as he held her there.

She barely had time to gasp as she was flung against the wall. Her eyes squinting with pain. "Can't...Can't we talk about this?!" She gasped out, kicking and wrapping her two claws around his wrists. "This is about the kit isn't it? You should know...He did it on free will...I...I didn't force him!"

"Ye messed wit' 'im mind! Ye knew exac'ly wha' ye were doin'!" He hissed and got an inch from her face, "For det ye will die!"

"I was working under orders!" She squeaked, mind racing for something, anything to get her out of this predicament with her life. Her claws dug into his flesh.

Mungojerrie grinned wickedly. There seemed to be more evil behind his smile than any expression Macavity had ever had. The calico threw the bat to the floor and pulled her arm behind her back in such a way that a sickening snap filled the room. He had broken her Humorous cleanly and the sound seemed to make the smile larger.

She let out a cry of pain as she felt the bone snap. "Please!" She cried out. "I'll do anything! I'll...I'll leave, I'll kill Macavity…I'll do anything!"

"I won' be letin ye go! An I wan ta feel Macav'ty's blood run over me 'ands!" He said and purred sadistically, "Like yers..." with that he places a single claw on her neck and slit her throat.

Tsuki's eyes were frozen wide in terror as he grasped her throat and slit it. Warm blood seeped out as she fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. A pool of blood forming.

* * *

Pouncy couldn't fight, couldn't argue. No one was letting him up or out of Mungo's and Rumple's den. Rumple herself sat at the opening, looking on worriedly for her mate's return. She wouldn't let anything happen to the kit. They needed each other, she knew this.

Mungojerrie sat in a large patch of tall grass at the entrance to the junkyard. It was nearly a new day and he had so much blood on his hands. He should have felt terrible... should have felt guilty for hurting so many cats and killing so many others, as well as rodents, that night. But his mind was foggy with bloodlust. He was calm for the moment but he knew he could snap at any moment. While he was deep in thought the wind shifted and his scent was wafted into the junkyard, giving everyone his position.

Pouncival sniffed the air; Mungo's scent was carried right to the den. He had returned but was he sane? He knew most of the Jellicles would be afraid to go near him. But would Munkus stay away? Pouncy knew only he himself had a chance at talking to him without him cracking again. But how to get away from Rumple? After debating, he decided against knocking her unconscious, which would probably anger Mungo more. Instead he went for just plane sneaking, being careful to be silent and play on her blind spots.

Rumpel gave him the perfect opportunity. She smelled Mungo too and ran a few steps towards the clearing to shout to Munkustrap that he was close. Soon he was limping slowly to the entrance, cautiously standing at a distance from the Calico. He didn't say anything, he waited.

Munkus's ears perked up and took a step forward, but Scarlots hand was on his shoulder again. Why did she always do that? Seem to have a sixth sense? He followed her gaze and saw the fleeting form of Pouncy sneaking off. He looked at her pained but she shook her head. Now was not the time for a leader to intervene.

Mungojerrie's ears were pressed flat against his skull. He was trying hard to clean a bit of blood from his fur before he returned. He could barely stand the sight of himself. He had killed nearly three dozen henchrats and about half of Macavity's army. No one strong enough to succeed the Hidden Paw remained... at least he hoped.

Pouncy sat down where he was, eyes trailing the blood on Mungo's fur. But only one death concerned him. "She's dead." He stated. Though he made no move to go towards Mungo, in his eyes a bit of the kittenish longing to embrace his friend was glimmering.

Mungojerrie turned to look at the tomkit. His expression was carefully masked but his eyes were still a burning red. Pouncival could smell that almost none of the blood on the calico was his own. Mungojerrie simply stared at him.

He leaned back and nodded silently, tearing his eyes from Mungo's burning red ones. There was another long silence before he inched forward, hesitantly and touched Mungo's hand.

Mungojerrie didn't move. A forced smile barely tugged at the corners of his mouth. "We don gott worr bout 'em no mo'..."

Pouncy cocked his head to the side and stared deeply at his friend, hesitating a small second before crawling into Mungo's lap and wrapping his arms around his chest. "Okay." He whispered into the bloodied fur, not caring of the iron scent.

Mungojerrie didn't react. He couldn't. Not after everything that had happened. The calico sat perfectly still as the one tom he had hurt too many times to count hugged him. If Mungojerrie hadn't been so withdrawn at that point he would have snapped. He understood now what Pouncival had said. He didn't deserve he be accepted back. Especially not by this tomkit.

Pouncival nuzzled into Mungo's chest, longing for a reaction. "It's over Mungo. Everythings going to be fine." He whispered. "Mungo...I...I thought about it long and hard and...If..If I had had a chance to go back to...well, back. I wouldn't have."

Mungojerrie started to rest a hand on the tomkit's back. When he got about an inch away he noticed the large amount of bandages covering the deep marks along Pouncival's spine. Mungojerrie clamped his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip so hard it started the bleed slightly.

"I'm fine." He said softly, ignoring any trace of pain he felt. He could handle it, now that Mungo was back, well in a relative sense, they could heal together. "Don't leave me again. Please."

As Mungojerrie drew his teeth back from around his lip a bead of blood fell and landed on the tomkit's nose. Mungojerrie shook his head slowly but forcefully. "nevah 'ave ta..." Mungojerrie's chest convulsed softly, anyone from a distance would have thought he was crying but no sound came and no tears flowed.

Pouncival whiped the blood on his arm before hugging Mungo even tighter. "I promise to never leave. No matter what." Tears stung his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "I won't let Munkustrap do anything either." The thought of Mungo being sent away was horrifying to him.

"Pounciva'... I..." he turned his head in an attempt to not look at the tomkit but couldn't bring himself to pull away, "I can' stay..."

Pouncy refused to look in Mungo's eyes. "Then if you can't stay I'll go with you." He said his voice still soft yet holding a fierce tone.

"I wan' ta stay but de Jell'cles won' let me..." He let himself lay down and for his exhausted eyes to close. He hadn't slept more than six hours a week since Pouncival's first reappearance at the Ball. It had caught up to him finally.

Pouncival was silent a long time, curled up into Mungo on the grass. "I'll go with you." He said again. Eyes finally turned up to look into Mungo's now calmer, though exhausted, face. He clutched the multicolored fur. "Don't leave me."

Mungojerrie lifted the tomkit's chin and smiled softly," I'll always be witchu... no mattah wha'" The calico then leaned forward and caught Pouncivals' lips with his. It was a very soft and quick kiss but it conveyed more emotion than Mungo could have in any other way. "Take care a Teazah? I love ye... I always 'ave" the calico's hand slowly lowered to the ground and the new emptiness in his eyes was frighteningly familiar to the tomkit.

Pouncy, though a little shocked by the kiss, closed his eyes. But it was over far too quick. He realized too late that he knew what was going to happen. "I love you too." He choked, burrying his head into Mungo's still warm shoulder. He laid there for a long, long time, shaking with sobs and tears for his friend, the closest he could have ever had even in his darkest time.

The scent of death filled the air and drifted towards the junkyard. Soon everyone would know what had become of the notorious calico.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** _Thank you all that have read through this. I apologize for the beginning chapters, pretty much 1 through 10, for they aren't nearly as good as the ending chapters. This was our first rp together so we were messing around a lot until we got a good plot going. _

_Please review _

_**Again:** Mature for violence and language._


End file.
